Kill Me!: Sobrevivir a la pareja de tu Maestro
by XoniXD
Summary: Mu esta en una relación amorosa con el engreído de Shaka, ¿Podrá el joven Kiki sobrevivir a su nueva y extraña familia? ¿Y que pasara con los nuevos aprendices?
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Su creador es el maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Kill me!: Manual definitivo para sobrevivir a la pareja de tu maestro<p>

Prologo

Habían pasado unos cuantos años después de la guerra Santa contra Hades. Los dorados fueron revividos por gracia (Y desgracia para los bronceados) de la diosa Athena. Una nueva generación de ''doraditos'' se levantaba y cuando los niño pequeños crecen ¡Los problemas llegan!

Y eh aquí el problema: ¿Qué pasa cuando un padre decide buscar a un compañero de vida? peor aún ¿Qué pasa cuando lo encuentra?

¡El dilema de formar una familia!

Pero no. No era que a nuestro personaje principal (Kiki) le molestara que su maestro Mu tuviera una pareja, al contrario, estaría feliz de que por fin encontrara pareja

-¡Y que por fin deje de molestarme!- hablo el jovencito pelirrojo de 12 años- Ojala encontrara pareja…

Pero claro, la vida no es justa. Kiki pensó que su maestro seria un poco más selectivo con su nueva pareja, es decir, algún tipo bueno, agradable, por lo menos que sepa entablar conversaciones ¡Pero no! ¡Tenia que irse justamente con el ''rubio cabeza de muñeca''!

Si, Mu de Aries estaba en una relación sentimental con Shaka de Virgo. Una relación, que por cierto, parecía ser más fuerte que el mismo ''Muro de los Lamentos''

¿Qué le espera a Kiki? ¿Podrá adaptarse a su nueva familia o sufrirá las consecuencias de sus no tan agradables actos? Y los aprendices ¿Qué pasara con esta nueva orden?

Espero que nada malo…

* * *

><p>Hola, este es mi primer fic... asi que espero que les guste. En verdad soy muy timida hasta para publicar fics...<p>

Sugerencias, insultos, amenazas o lo que quieran en los reviews


	2. Sospechas

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Su creador es el maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Sospechas<p>

La mañana en el santuario comenzó tranquila, por así decirlo. Pero hoy no hablaremos de cómo amanece, o de como Seiya compro un gallo para el santuario, ni de cómo Shion apareció en la casa de Libra…

Hoy hablaremos de alguien en especial, del joven Aries, de Kiki.

La casa de Aries es un lugar tranquilo, por ahora. En una habitación (no muy lejana de la de Mu) se encontraba un chico de cabellos rojos. Esta habitación tenía una mesita de madera con algunos libros, pergaminos y plumas. La ventana daba una vista maravillosa a la playa del Santuario y las hermosas aves cantaban alegremente. Kiki despertó con algo de desgano y vagancia. Siempre era así, sabía que tenía que despertarse antes de que su maestro lo despertara. Si tenia suerte y Mu estaba de buen humor, algo que no estaba pasando últimamente, lo despertaría con un grito y si no… pues que Athena lo ampare.

Hizo la cama, se baño y por ultimo salio sigilosamente para desayunar. Kiki tenía puesta su ropa de entrenamiento: Una remera negra y pantalones negros con las habituales botas de entrenamiento. Esperaba que al menos su maestro lo recibiera con un saludo…

- Buenos…

- Ponte a desayunar que pronto iniciaremos con el entrenamiento- le dijo Mu

-…- Kiki se sentó en la mesa. Era de esperarse de que Mu estuviera un tanto intranquilo. Pero más que eso, se veía enfadado y un poco celoso. Últimamente estaba distraído, llegaba enfadado y se las desquitaba con Kiki y como si fuera poco ahora se la había dado de persona incorregible tratando de que Kiki cumpliera las reglas al pie de la letra ¡El chico ya no sabia que hacer! ¡Mu lo regañaba todo el tiempo! ¡Lo vigilaba todo el tiempo! ¡¿Qué es lo que quería Mu exactamente? ¡¿Matar al chico de aburrimiento? Pues lo estaba logrando. El aprendiz de Aries se planteo muchas veces hacer un plan de escape y salir con sus amigos por las noches…

Vamos a entrenar- Mu le hizo una señal a Kiki para que fuera con el. Ya era costumbre, así que Kiki solo lo siguió

**0o.0o****.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Todos los aprendices a caballeros dorados iban al mismo lugar a entrenar. Un lugar un poco apartado del coliseo. Había rocas y el terreno era llano. Era imposible descansar ahí teniendo en cuenta de que los entrenamientos eran muy duros. Cerca de ahí estaban Aioria y su alumna Rhein. La chica era hermosa, era amiga de Kiki y de otros dos aspirantes a dorados. Rhein tenia 12 años, cabello castaño y el color de sus ojos se asemejaba al de una almendra. Llevaba una blusa negra, un corsé marrón y unas mayas rojas… ¡Oh si! El detalle más importante, no llevaba mascara. Ella era una aspirante a ''dorada'', y no una amazona, por lo que no tenia obligación alguna de llevar una mascara.

- Pero maestro Aioria, hoy tenia planes…

- No Rhein, hoy no tendrás mucho descanso- dijo el león dorado- Además, ya sabes que debes estar preparada ante cualquier hecho importante…

- Es por Marín ¿Cierto?- pregunto la castaña- Quieren estar a solas ¿Cierto?- Aioria se ruborizo un poco, miro a su alumna y esta le sonrío. La niña había heredado el carácter de un (o una) Leo y eso… no favorecía a Aioria- Es por eso que quiere que entrene arduamente, para que me quede dormida y no moleste- la niña sonrío

- Escucha Rhein, las cosas de adultos se quedan entre adultos y….

- ¿Puedo quedarme con Rinsing esta noche?- interrumpió la chica- Bueno, si lo que quiere es privacidad yo puedo ausentarme por esta noche- Rhein miro a su maestro con ojos inocentes

-…-Aioria estaba atrapado. Si por el fuera dejaría que Rhein se paseara por las doce casas, pero Aioros le recrimino la ultima vez el haber dejado libre por un par de horas a la ''cachorra de león'' como le llamaba su hermano- B-bueno… ¡Pero que Aioros no te vea!

- Descuide. Nadie me vera…

Kiki llegaba con su maestro al campo de entrenamiento. Dejo su mochila en un lado y, como siempre, su maestro se ausento unos minutos para que el pudiera ir calentando mientras se ocupaba de sus ''asuntos''.

Diviso a su amiga Rinsing cerca de ahí, la chica era rubia de ojos grises y piel blanca. Un ángel traído por gracia de los dioses a la tierra. Llevaba ella una camisa blanca con mangas abombadas y una maya negra, tampoco llevaba mascara. La joven era aprendiz de Virgo, pero claro, su carácter era muy diferente a la del rubio Shaka

- ¡Hola Kiki!- saludo ella con emoción y se acerco al lemuriano-¿Entrenando?

- Si, ya sabes… lo de siempre

- ¿Y tu maestro?- pregunto curiosa

- Se ausento por unos momentos- Kiki la miro- ¿Y el tuyo?

- Pues también

- ¿También?

- Si, acaba de ''ausentarse''- la chica le sonrío- por lo menos no amaneció enfadado

- Que suerte, Mu amaneció con un humor de perros...- Para cualquiera que tuviera a Mu de amigo lo peor que podría pasar seria que este apareciera de mal humor y Kiki se llevaba la peor parte

-Hay vamos, no debe ser tan malo

- ¿Qué no es tan malo? ¡Rinsing, me tiene acorralado!- se quejo el ariano- No me deja ni un segundo, ayer enloqueció y me regaño por haber salido con ustedes. ¡Eso lo hago todos los días!

- Bueno, Bueno… ya sabes que tú también tienes algo de culpa

- ¿Culpa? ¡¿Qué eh hecho yo?

- No te hagas el inocente- La virgo le dedico una mirada divertida- Las peleas entre aspirantes ''plateados'' y ''dorados'' no son tan ignoradas por nuestros maestros. Ya sabes, creo que a tu maestro le preocupa eso…

- No entiendo por que, de seguro el también tenia esa clase de peleas- Las dos hicieron un silencio. Rinsing no había pensado en eso, aunque de todas formas era muy poco probable que lo hayan hecho.

- Oh mira, ahí viene mi maestro. ¡Hasta luego!- Rinsing volvió al lugar donde la había dejado su maestro. Sorprendentemente también Mu llegaba y con una cara risueña. Kiki comenzó a plantearse la idea de que quizás su maestro era bipolar… ¡Pero que estaba pensando! ¡Lo que pasaba era que Mu estaba desarrollando una manía: Desahógate con tu alumno!

Pero había alguien que estaba ''peor'' que Kiki. Cerca de ahí un joven de cabello marrón, ojos pardos y piel morena, se acercaba y venia con Dohko de Libra. El chico llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento que consistía en una remera verde oscuro, pantalones negros y zapatos chinos. Era Shikaro, aspirante a la armadura de Libra y el mejor amigo de Kiki. Pero por cosas del destino, Shikaro parecía un poco enfadado y Dohko… pues Dohko estaba enfadado con Shikaro ¡Solo con Shikaro! porque a sus compañeros los saludaba alegremente.

Era muy curioso, el aprendiz de Libra era orgulloso ¡De eso no había duda! Además de ser la reencarnación del tigre negro, pero cuando Dohko lo castigaba o le dejaba en claro que no sabía nada de la vida ¡Shikaro simplemente no lo soportaba! Era como darle un golpe a su orgullo, pero después de todo Shikaro era un chico bueno.

-…- Y si, Dohko no era precisamente un pacifista. Se podía decir que cuando Shikaro no habla con Dohko y Dohko no habla con Shikaro era porque ''algo'' debió de haber sucedido. Claro, solo era temporal-…Shi… bah…- Y también se podría decir que el que terminaba siempre con ese juego de ''No me hables porque estoy molesto contigo'' era Dohko. El librano sabia que por muy orgulloso que fuera Shikaro siempre aceptaría sus castigos- Shikaro…

-…- Y claro, Shikaro tampoco aceptaba conversar tan rápidamente

- Shikaro

-…

- ¡Shikaro!

- ¡¿Qué?...- Shikaro trago saliva- Lo siento...

- Deja de hacer eso. Sabes que me resulta muy incomodo esto- Dohko lo miro con ojos reprobantes- ¿No puedes recibir un castigo tranquilamente?

-… no es justo- susurro Shikaro

- ¿Qué no es justo?

-…

- Shikaro, ya hablamos mucho sobre esto. Si tanto te molesta entonces se más cuidadoso

-Lo intentare…-dijo el aprendiz-pero siempre lo hace- susurro de nuevo. Entonces a Dohko le llego una idea a la mente.

- Bien Shikaro. Apuesto que no logras por lo menos tener un mes sin castigos- le reto Dohko

- ¡Por supuesto que puedo!- Shikaro se indigno

- Pues hazlo

- ¡Muy bien '''tigrito'' le demostrara que si puedo!- Dohko le sonrío a Shikaro, el chico era muy voluble. Aunque Dohko estaba acostumbrado, tanto tiempo de ser la pareja de Shion y aguantar las rabietas que le provocaban los santos dorados y sus ''problemas''.

Volviendo al entrenamiento de Kiki, no podía estar peor…

Kiki estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder esquivar unas esferas de acero que controlaba Mu con la telequinesia. Al parecer su buen humor hacia que el santo de Aries le exigiera más a su alumno.

- ¡Demonios!- Kiki tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que la esfera no le cayera en la cara. Su vida estaba en peligro. Tubo que hacer otro salto más para evitar que la esfera le cayera en el estomago- _''ha este paso voy a terminar muerto''_ – pensó el aprendiz

- Vamos Kiki, tus reflejos son lentos- le dijo Mu.

-…- Kiki no dijo nada. Que gracioso podía llegar a ser Mu, Kiki estaba corriendo peligro esquivando esas esferas y Mu le decía: _'' Tus reflejos están lentos''_… ¡Esto de alguna manera indigno a Kiki!- Hago lo que puedo… ¡Ah!- Una esfera rozo su cabeza.

- Pues esfuérzate más- Mu le sonrío. Estaba orgulloso de su alumno, Kiki estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad o guerra que se presente y eso, para Mu, era su mayor logro. El niño había crecido con el, había sido educado por el y aunque Mu hubiera estado ausente por 2 años Kiki no había cambiado mucho (o eso creía). Pero Mu le ocultaba algo a su alumno y estaba buscando el momento apropiado para decírselo, como Shaka estaba buscando un momento apropiado para decirle también ''el dichoso secreto'' a Rinsing. ¿Qué cual es el secreto? Creo que muchos lo sabemos, Mu y Shaka están una relación sentimental.

- Buenos días Mu- saludo el peliverde Shion. Llevaba su ropa habitual de patriarca- Veo que estas entrenando

- Buenos días Maestro. Si, ya sabe, entrenando a Kiki para que sea el futuro Aries- Aunque Mu estaba conversando con su maestro no había dejado de usar la telequinesia con las esferas. Kiki noto que el ritmo en que se movían esas esferas había cambiado ¡Ahora estaban moviéndose más rápido!

- Oh no…- Kiki noto el peligro. Si con mucho esfuerzo podía esquivar las esferas ahora estaba casi seguro de que no podría. Las esferas comenzaron a tratar de golpearlo, Kiki hizo un rápido movimiento y salio del campo de peligro. Una de las esferas hizo un hoyo en la tierra y fue con toda rapidez hacia Kiki quien salto hacia una roca que estaba por ahí. Por cosas del destino Dohko se acerco a saludar a su ''lemuriano'' y Shikaro se acerco al lugar donde Kiki ''luchaba por su vida''

- ¿Problemas?- pregunto sarcástico

- Muy gracioso… si no fuera por… estas esferas… ¡Ah!...- Kiki estaba muy concentrado y asustado

- Oh vamos, no puede ser tan difícil

- ¡Inténtalo! Veras que… es muy complicado…

- Veamos- Shikaro se posiciono en medio del campo. Las esferas comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad. Era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Shikaro y Kiki se movieron rápidamente, dos esferas pasaron por el lugar donde estaban antes. Kiki se refugio tras una roca y Shikaro lo siguió

- Mala idea…

- Te lo dije- le dijo Kiki

- ¡lo tengo!- Shikaro salio de la roca y con un movimiento hizo salir fuego de sus manos y rostizo algunas esferas

- ¡Wow! Eso fue muy rápido- Kiki se acerco a Shikaro- Pero no creo que le agrade

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Después del incidente de las esferas los dos muchachos se fueron a la conocida '' Youth House'' un lugar donde todos iban después de los entrenamientos. Aquí se reunía en su mayoría aprendices, pero quizás te podrías encontrar con algún caballero o amazona. Esta casa (o cabaña) era más o menos grande, por fuera era como una casita rustica pero por dentro se veía moderna. Tenía un lugar donde había duchas y una lavandería. También estaba una cafetería, las mesas eran de color marrón o negro y las sillas eran de metal. Y eh aquí la dueña, June. Este lugar fue creado un año después de la guerra contra Hades, en una parte para comenzar a tener un santuario un poco más ''práctico'' y para olvidar las perdidas humanas sufridas. Saori también ayuda con la cafetería y a veces Shun pero las que más colaboran son Marin y Shaina

- ¡Dos cafés para la mesa 4!- dijo Shaina. Si ella hace de mesera

- ¡Enseguida!- hablo Marín… si es la cocinera

- Hola June- saludaron Shikaro y Kiki quienes salían de las duchas. Estaban con otras ropas. Shikaro llevaba una camisa china color negro, unos pantalones azules y zapatos chinos. Kiki llevaba una remera roja, una chaqueta azul, unos pantalones negros y zapatillas negras.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Un duro entrenamiento eh?- June los miro divertida

- Muy intenso, esas esferas casi nos matan- se quejo Shikaro

- Por lo menos nos libramos del entrenamiento- dijo Kiki- ¿Has visto a las chicas?

- Si, estaban en la mesa de allá- June señalo una mesa que estaba en un rincón-¿Van a pedir algo muchachos?

- Si, dame un café con leche- hablo Shikaro

- A mi un jugo de frutas- dijo Kiki. Los dos muchachos fueron hacia donde estaban las chicas. Rhein llevaba una blusa verde, unos jeans negros y unos zapatitos negros. Rinsing llevaba una remera de mangas largas color marrón, unos pantalones color crema y zapatos marrones.

- ¡Hola!- saludo Shikaro mientras se sentaba con ellas. Kiki también tomo asiento

- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Kiki

- Pues ya sabes, aquí hablando- dijo Rinsing- ¿Haz visto a la nueva conquista de Shain?

- ¿Shain tiene novia?- pregunto Shikaro

- Si, es la tal Mighia… la ''Frangcesa'' – dijo Rhein con un poco de asco

- ¿Y cual es el problema?- preguntaron los chicos

- ¡¿Qué cual es el problema?- Rhein estaba exaltada- Solo míralos, no puedo creer que mi hermano escogiera a esa… tipa- los aprendices miraron disimuladamente a la mesa que estaba un poco más lejos que la de ellos. Ahí estaba un chico de cabellos castaños, moreno y de ojos azules. Era Shain, el chico era aprendiz de Sagitario y no había duda de que heredaría la armadura dorada del centauro. A su 14 años era considerado como el responsable de todos sus ''hermanitos'' es decir los aprendices, si, cada vez que los aprendices hacían de las suyas ahí estaba Shain tratando de defenderlos. Y la otra chica era Mighia, una belleza. Sus cabellos eran azules, su piel era morena y sus ojos verdes resaltaban. Era una aspirante a amazona, a la armadura de Grulla. Pero vamos a los hechos. Mighia era conocida por ser la francesa, la que todavía no perdía el acento que delataba su procedencia, y para colmo de males no era muy compatible con Rhein. Pero era una chica buena, quedaba muy claro de que con ella Shain no buscaría a nadie más. Prueba de eso fue un beso romántico que fue presenciado por los muchachos.

- ¡Es una…!- Protesto Rhein

- Cálmate, solo es un beso- Rinsing giro su vista hacia la pareja-… y un beso muy duradero

- Quiero irme de aquí- dijo Rhein

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo…- hablo Kiki- ¿Qué tan ''mala'' puede ser Mighia?

- No es mala- intervino Shikaro- es solo que es muy… libre…

- Cambiemos de tema- se apresuro Rinsing- Saben, ayer Shaka estuvo muy extraño…

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntaron los aprendices

- Pues, estaba como fuera de este mundo. Se le veía muy distraído, luego salio de virgo y regreso un poco enfadado- Rinsing estaba hablando en voz baja, solo audible para sus amigos

- ¿Distraído, enfadado? El señor Shaka no es así. De hecho, nunca estaría distraído- intervino Shikaro

- Parece que no soy el único que tiene problemas- dijo Kiki- Mu esta bastante extraño, se molesta por todo y no me queda más remedio que quedarme la mayor parte del tiempo aquí o en la casa de libra

- Es extraño, nunca antes se había comportado de esa manera- Rinsing miro a su taza de café- El nunca salía de noche…

- ¿Sale en las noches?- pregunto Rhein- Rinsing, eso si que es extraño. Shaka de Virgo es conocido por su disciplina y buen comportamiento. Ese tipo de personas no vaga por las noches

- Lo se. Pero...

- Aquí tienen chicos. Su café con leche y su jugo de frutas-dijo Shaina mientras dejaba el café con leche y el jugo de frutas

- Si gracias- hablo Shikaro. Shikaro espero que Shaina se alejara- continua

- Creo que Shaka se comporta así porque ''algo'' sucede- termino de decir Rinsing

- Pero ¿Qué puede suceder?- pregunto Rhein

- Un momento. Saben, esto me recuerda cuando Dohko y Shion comenzaron su relación…- Kiki y Rinsing compartieron miradas asustadas. Todo encajaba, Mu estaba extraño y Shaka también. Los dos se enfadaban sin motivos y estaban distraídos

- Shikaro, no juegues… no me digas que…- Kiki no lo podía creer

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estas diciendo de mi maestro Shaka y el señor Mu tiene una relación amorosa?- pregunto Rinsing

- Esto no me gusta- susurro Rhein

- No lo se- dijo Shikaro- Es solo que esto me recuerda a lo de Dohko y Shion

- Demonios…- dijo Kiki

- Oh por Athena- susurro Rinsing

- Shaka no es muy amigable…- dijo Kiki

- Mu es muy sabio y tranquilo…- dijo Rinsing

-…- Shikaro y Rhein los miraron. Sus caras reflejaban terror…

- Miren- dijo Shikaro- por ahí…- Los aprendices posaron sus ojos en la puerta de las duchas de donde salían Mu y Shaka… ¡Tomados de las manos! Rápidamente los aprendices voltearon a mirarse

- Creo que…

-Es cierto…

- Mu y…

- Mu y Shaka son pareja- susurraron los aprendices

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Soy muy tímida hasta para publicar fics OO

Bueno, la idea del fic me nació cuando estaba estudiando y aquí estoy, publicando este fic…

Kiki es uno de mis personajes favoritos y bueno decidí darle un toque diferente ya que en este fic el no es un niño, es casi un adolescente… ¿O es un adolescente?... Los aprendices (así como los doraditos) aparecerán

En los siguientes capítulos...


	3. Pelea entre Aprendices

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Le pertenece al maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta genial obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Pelea entre aprendices<p>

Los aprendices quedaron en silencio, las miradas de terror sobraban. Kiki no terminaba de procesar todo en su mente. Rinsing miraba a su taza como buscando una respuesta alentadora. Shikaro deseo no haber estado ahí. Rhein buscaba una salida rápida para poder calmar a sus amigos

- No tenemos pruebas- dijo la leona- Es decir, no podemos decir que si son pareja… Es solo una suposición

- Se tomaron de la mano- hablo Shikaro- ¡Auch!- recibio una patada de Rhein- ¿Por qué…?

- Estoy tratando de que se calmen, ¡Por si no lo notaste Kiki y Rinsing estaban demasiado impresionados con esta noticia!- le susurro Rhein a Shikaro

- ¿Suposición? Rhein… son pareja- dijo Rinsing- Estaban tomados de la mano…

- ¿Y que? El señor Shaka es ciego ¿verdad?- Rinsing y Kiki la miraron- Puede ser que el señor Mu lo este guiando…

- No es ciego… solo tiene los ojos cerrados- explico Rinsing

-…

- Jajajaja- Shikaro comenzó a reírse

- Ya Shikaro. No es una broma

- Bueno, ¿Acaso no puedo reírme?- pregunto el librano

- No. Y menos en esta situación- hablo Kiki- Demonios, nunca creí que Shaka le llamara la atención

- No lo han confirmado aún. Mientras no tengan pruebas no sabrán con seguridad si en verdad son… pareja- volvió a decir Rhein

- ¿Esta loca? ¿Quieres que busquemos pruebas?- protesto Kiki- Tengo suficiente con verlos tomados de las manos

- ¡Hola chicos!

- ¡Ay!- los aprendices se asustaron

- Oh… ¡Hola Karsten!- saludo Rinsing. Karsten era un chico de 12 años, cabello rubio (un poco largo y desordenado), ojos celestes y piel blanca. Era aspirante a la armadura de Piscis. Era muy parecido a Afrodita (su maestro) solo que sin el lunar y sus labios son más pálidos… y claro, en carácter los dos contrastaban increíblemente. Karsten era bueno, dispuesto a ayudar y divertido. Afrodita es… Afrodita es Afrodita- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Si, es solo que venia a invitarles a la fiesta que se celebrara aquí- dijo el ''pececito''- Vendrán todos los aspirantes a dorados y algunas aspirantes a amazona. A si, también vendrán algunos aspirares a plateados y bronceados

- ¡Genial! ¿A que hora?- pregunto Shikaro

- A las 10:00 p.m, el sábado

- ¡Cuenten con nosotros!- dijo un picaresco Shikaro- ¿Cómo te va con Nhiuty?- Karsten se ruborizo. Nhiuty era una de las aspirantes a amazona, aspiraba a la armadura de liebre. La chica era hermosa, tenia cabellos castaños y desordenados, ojos aguamarinas y de piel blanca. Ella era muy divertida, siempre te sacaría una sonrisa. Karsten era el mejor amigo de Nhiuty, y a sus cortos 12 años Karsten sentía algo ''especial''' por la aprendiza de amazona. Pero ese ''algo'' era desconocido para Karsten, simplemente no lo comprendía ¿Qué era ese ''algo''? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Esas preguntas, para Karsten, no tenían respuestas. Así que por lo pronto era un sentimiento ''extraño''.

- Bien, somos buenos… amigos- Pero Karsten sabia en el fondo que ese sentimiento ''extraño'' tenia relación con el ser ''algo'' más que un amigo de Nhiuty- Nos vemos…- Karsten se alejo a su mesa, la cual compartía con Nhiuty

- Bonita pareja- susurro Rhein

- ¡Pobre de mí!- se quejo Rinsing- De seguro los dos me vigilaran todo el tiempo- refiriéndose a Mu y Shaka

- No eres la única que tiene problemas- dijo Kiki

- Bueno si. Al principio es extraño- opino Shikaro- Primero porque vez a otro tipo todo el tiempo rondando por el lugar. Luego porque los vez demasiado tiempo juntos… ¡Y ni que decir cuando por la noches…!

- ¡Basta!- gruño Rhein- Shikaro, no puedes comparar esto. El hecho de que Dohko y Shion sean una pareja homosexual no quiere decir que todas ''esas'' relaciones sean así.

- Es solo mi opinión

- ¿Por qué se ponen así? No es el fin del mundo- les dijo Rhein a Kiki y Rinsing

- No tengo nada con que mi maestro se consiga una pareja ¡De hecho ese tema no era de importancia!... es solo que no tengo una buena relación con el señor Shaka… es más, creo que somos totalmente contrarios- dijo Kiki

- Y ni que decir con el señor Mu. No somos compatibles, podría decir que somos totalmente opuestos- hablo Rinsing-...

- ¿Y el problema es ese? ¿No se llevan bien?... bueno admito que esa relación, de alguna manera, los hará sentir incómodos- Rhein hizo una pausa- están perdidos

- ¿Y quieres que busquemos pruebas?- pregunto Shikaro

-…

- Es que me parece divertido- dijo Rhein sonriente

- Muy gracioso…

En la otra esquina de la cafetería ¿Adivinen quienes estaban?... ¡Exacto! Mu y Shaka, pero no escuchaban nada de la conversación de los aprendices. La esquina donde estaban era apartada y casi desapercibida. El lugar perfecto para una pareja que todavía no daba a conocer sus sentimientos en público. Aunque ya habían algunos amigos que estaban enterados de su relación amorosa. Pero lo más difícil estaba por venir, darles la ''buena'' noticia a sus alumnos. Y no era que se sintieran avergonzados, solo era el hecho de que sus queridos alumnos no eran unos niños, eran unos adolescentes. Mu y Shaka ya se imaginaban lo que dirían sus alumnos, así que no quedaba de otra: Buscar el momento apropiado.

- Mu

- ¿Si?

- Creo que deberíamos decirles ''eso'' en esta semana- Shaka miro a Mu a los ojos- no voy a esperar más tiempo

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿Crees que es el momento apropiado?- pregunto el lemuriano

- Si. Además, no me gusta ocultar ''esto'' como si fuera algo malo…-Shaka se quedo callado por un momento-Estoy seguro que ellos lo entenderán

- Ya lo se- Mu bajo la cabeza- Sabes que Rinsing y yo no congeniamos… y Kiki tampoco se lleva bien contigo

-Te aseguro que Rinsing no causa problemas. Con el tiempo las diferencias desaparecerán…- Claro. El problema era Kiki. Shaka y Mu sabían que Kiki era rebelde… no en un caso extremo, pero si, Kiki era rebelde. Además, el aprendiz de Aries últimamente estaba cruzando la línea entre lo ''correcto'' y lo ''incorrecto''. Prueba de esto, las peleas que sostenía con un aspirante ha plateado. Muy aparte de eso, Mu estaba un poco preocupado por el ''pequeño'' Aries. Su maestro Shion ya le había dicho que vigile muy bien a su alumno, pues últimamente las estrellas le indicaban que Kiki seria persuadido por el mal y a causa de eso sufrirá una desgracia. Mu pregunto si eso seria a causa de la ''noticia'' que debía darle, a lo que Shion respondió: ''_Las estrellas dicen que Kiki es el que se acercara al peligro, es decir, el tendrá un poco de culpa por lo que sucederá y definitivamente no será por tu relación con Shaka__'' _Eso estaba atormentando a Mu. Después de todo ¿Qué podría hacer Kiki? El santuario de Athena era un lugar seguro, no existían peligro ¿Oh si?

Mu y Shaka se retiraron, seria mejor continuar la conversación en otro lugar. Se fueron en un buen momento ya que pronto algo sucedería. Entraron dos chicos y una chica. Uno de los chicos era rubio, ojos negros y piel pálida. Llevaba una remera negra y pantalones negros. No había duda, era Ludvig, aspirante a la armadura de Can Mayor. Con el estaba una chico (si se puede llamar así) alto, fornido, cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel morena, su nombre era Alcander. Este ''gorila'' aspiraba a la armadura de Hércules y quedaba claro que era como el guardaespaldas de Ludvig. ¡Claro! No podía faltar la chica ''mala'' (en el buen sentido), Nekhbet, este era el nombre de esta belleza que hacia daño. La chica era morena, ojos violetas y cabellos marrones. Aspirante a amazona de zorro. Pero claro, ellos no solo entran en escena porque si. Ludvig quería cobrar venganza contra su enemigo.

- ¡Miren a quienes encontramos aquí!- dijo Ludvig con veneno en sus palabras- El gato diabólico y el lemurianito

-¿Qué es lo que quieres estúpido perro?- Shikaro miro a Ludvig con desprecio

- Cállate idiota- Alcander golpeo a Shikaro. La pelea había comenzado. Kiki se acerco a Shikaro, estaba sangrando de la nariz

- Ten, no puedo ver sangre… me siento extraño- Kiki le dio a Shikaro un pañuelo

- ¡Que demonios te pasa!- Rinsing se enfrento a Ludvig

- Deja de gritar idiota- gruño Nekhbet

- Vaya, ¿Te atreves a gritarme? ¡Bastarda! Eres la hija de un noble y una plebeya- Rinsing se quedo callada ante las palabras de Ludvig. Después de todo, eso era cierto.

- Maldito- Kiki golpeo a Ludvig y comenzaron a pelear. Shikaro hizo lo mismo con Alcander. Rhein trataba de detenerlos. Lo último que quería era que los castigaran por pelear con esos idiotas.

-¡Lo vez, eres una bastarda!- celebraba Nekhbet- ¡Bastarda!- Rinsing no pudo más y la abofeteo. Nekhbet no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y empujo a Rinsing. Las dos chicas comenzaron pelearse.

Las amazonas no podían hacer nada, Shain y Karsten traban de parar la pelea pero era inútil. Los golpes iban y venían. Esa era la peor de las peleas entre aprendices… hasta el momento. No era para menos, estaba vez Ludvig había cruzado la raya y logro hacer enfadar de verdad a los aprendices. Pero ¿Cómo había comenzado esta rivalidad entre aprendices? Una Rinsing de 9 años había acabado de llegar desde Inglaterra. Para ella el santuario era un lugar nuevo y como era la chica nueva, no tenía amigos. Ludvig, quien había llegado un año antes y también era de Inglaterra (del mismo barrio de Rinsing), la reconoció como la ''bastarda'' aquella niña que vagaba por las calles y que antes había sido de la nobleza. El conocía muy bien su historia o mejor dicho creía conocer la historia. Rinsing era hija de un noble que tuvo la ''desgracia'' de encontrarse con una plebeya, y la muy ''oportunista'' amenazo al ''pobre'' hombre con rebelar los detalles de su ''relación'' si es que este no se llevaba a la niña. Claro, estaba versión era errónea. Rinsing sabía la verdad. Su madre fue violada por ese sujeto al que llamaba padre. No contento con eso, cuando Rinsing nació, su padre mando a encarcelar a su madre y ella fue parte de la nobleza. Pero esto no termina ahí, ella presencio la muerte de su madre. Rinsing fue maltratada por su madrastra y su padre. Irónicamente, su padre pago sus actos: fue envenenado por su madrastra. Rinsing, al haber perdido a la única persona que llevaba su sangre, fue expulsada de la nobleza y vivió como una vagabunda. El punto era que Ludvig había humillado a Rinsing, Kiki (en compañía de Shikaro y Rhein) se enfrento a el comenzando una rivalidad entre aprendices plateados y dorados. Felizmente todavía había aprendices que eran buenas personas y aprendían a convivir en familia. Claramente había excepciones.

Alcander estaba sosteniendo a Shikaro del cuello. Los dos muchachos estaban magullados y con manchas de sangre. Shikaro utilizo su conocida técnica de ''patear las partes nobles de tu oponente'' y así logro liberarse de Alcander. Por su parte Shain y Karsten estaban sujetando a Kiki pare que no se abalanzara (de nuevo) sobre Ludvig. La pelea entre ellos dos había sido muy dura, terminaron con rasguños, heridas múltiples, manchas de sangre y completamente furiosos. Nekhbet había sido reducida por Mighia y Nhiuty, Rinsing estaba a un lado junto con Rhein.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí Ludvig! ¡Eres el culpable de todo!- gruño Shain

- Me las pagaras lemuriano idiota- Ludvig y su grupo se fueron

- ¡Era un maldito! ¡No te acerques por aquí porque saldrás muerto! ¡Yo mismo te matare!- Shikaro estaba indignado y con muchas ganas de romperle el hocico a Ludvig y Alcander.

- Ya Shikaro. Deja a ese idiota- le dijo Kiki, evidentemente lo decía para evitar una tragedia ¡Porque si Shikaro iba a golpear a Alcander y Ludvig, Kiki lo imitaría!

- No puedo creer que Nekhbet se atreviera a retarse Rinsing- dijo Nhiuty- Esta mal de la cabeza. Debería ir al manicomio… aunque claro le trae ganas a Ludvig…

- ¡Es ''indignanteg'', ''Nekhbeg'' esta ''haciendog'' una ''magla'' imagen de ''nosotrag'' las amazonas!- gruño Mighia

- Bueno, creo que nos vamos. Antes de que ''esos'' lleguen a dar su propia versión de los hechos- hablo Rhein

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Estaba claro que no iba a ser fácil llegar magullados, con manchas de sangre y vendas. Serian castigados, quizás por la eternidad. Al menos se fueron con la satisfacción de haberle dado su merecido a Ludvig y sus compinches. Ahora estaban camino a las doce casas y rogando que por favor sus maestros no se hayan enterado de la pelea.

-Vaya, nunca había visto un arañazo tan… profundo- dijo Rhein mientras miraba las heridas de Rinsing.

- Me las va a pagar…- decía Shikaro mientras se limpiaba sus heridas- Esto se merece una venganza

- Si claro- susurro Rhein

- Tienes suerte. Tu saliste ilesa de la pelea- le dijo Kiki- ¿Cómo le explicaremos esto?

- No lo se. Pero de todas formas ¡Esto se merece una venganza!

- Ya Shikaro. No creo que te alcance tiempo para planear tu venganza con el castigo que te pondrán- le dijo Rinsing. Ya estaban cerca de la casa de Aries

- Bien. Será mejor que nos apresuremos…- Los aprendices subieron las escaleras a paso lento

- ¿Por qué Ludvig se acerco a buscar pelea? ¿Qué hicimos?- pregunto Shikaro

- No lo se…

- Ya sabes que siempre buscara un pretexto para pelear con ustedes- dijo Rhein

- Fueron muy tontoa. Pelear con nosotros cuando nuestros amigos estaban ahí. Shain y Karsten fácilmente los hubieran matado- hablo Rinsing

- Si. Es una pena que no lo hicieran- opino Shikaro-… Alcander me araño… ese tipo es extraño

- ¿Te araño?...- Claro, no todos los varones arañan a su contrincante

- Pero yo le di una patada en…- Shikaro no pudo decir nada más porque unos metros adelante estaban Mu, Shaka, Dohko y Shion- Es oficial… nos matara- susurro

-…- Y entonces los santos dorados miraron a los aprendices. ¡Manchas de sangre, vendas, heridas! ¡Ya se imaginaban lo que había ocurrido!

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Dohko, claramente estaba ocultando su enfado

-...- No podían articular una palabra. Necesitaban una buena excusa-…- Algo se les tenia que ocurrir- Ludvig y los otros…- Decir la verdad quizás los salvaría- Ludvig y los otros vinieron a buscar pelea- termino de decir Shikaro

- Alcander golpeo a Shikaro y luego Ludvig le dijo…- Rhein se quedo en silencio por un momento- Y Ludvig le dijo bastarda a Rinsing

-¿Qué Ludvig dijo que?- Los santos estaban sorprendidos.

- Fue culpa de ellos-dijo Kiki- Además Ludvig y Nekhbet no tenían derecho de insultar a Rinsing

- Rinsing ¿Es cierto eso?- pregunto Shaka

-...Si- respondió ella

- Supongo que, por las manchas de sangre que traen, esto no fue un juego ¿Verdad?- Shion dedico una mirada reprobatoria a los aprendices. Los aprendices asintieron. Otro silencio se apodero de la sala.

- Ven Rinsing, te curare las heridas- Rinsing se fue con Shaka. Era mejor recibir un sermón sola que junto a sus amigos. Pero entonces Shikaro noto que Rhein no estaba, ¿Dónde se había ido? ¿Rhein los había dejado solos?...

- Shikaro tenemos un trato. Dijiste que no te meterías en problemas- lo regaño Dohko

-Pero ellos…Alcander me golpeo sin motivos. No me iba a quedar sin…-Shikaro dejo de hablar porque Dohko le estaba dedicando una mirada asesina. Si, Shikaro se estaba hundiendo solo-… no pude evitarlo- dijo casi en susurro. Kiki se mantenía callado. En cualquier momento su maestro le regañaría… y definitivamente no estaba para aguantar eso.

- Y tu Kiki ¿No pudiste detener a Shikaro?- Le pregunto Mu con severidad

- No. Ludvig quería pelear conmigo pero el insulto a Rinsing y ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestras peleas. Así que yo tampoco pude evitarlo- Kiki pensó que quizás con eso su maestro le reduciría el castigo

- Kiki. Creo haberte dicho que las peleas están prohibidas. Tendrás una amonestación por esto- Mu estaba un poco enfadado. Shion suspiro y dijo

- Escuchen niños. Somos una familia, la vida me enseño que pelear con los tuyos es lo mas tonto que puedes hacer. Con el tiempo entenderán que debemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros y eliminar todo rencor y enemistad.

Quizás estas palabras estaban dirigidas a Kiki, pero lo cierto era que el aprendiz de Aries no las tomo en cuenta…

_Olvidar…_

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

El bosque de la hechicera, un lugar muerto, frío, tenebroso. La persona que llegaba ahí no volvía como humano. Este lugar oscuro, rodeado de árboles que parecían volverse negros en vez de verdes, en este lugar estaba la hechicera. En el pueblo comentaban que ahí se encontraba una bruja, una deidad que fue adorada y luego pasó al olvido. Nadie sabía con certeza quien era esa bruja, pero si estaban seguros que aquella bruja era pura maldad.

Una caverna negra y con olor a muerto era la guarida de la hechicera. Se escuchaban pasos apresurados, una mujer pálida de ojos negros se acercaba vestida completamente de negro, solo se podía ver sus ojos.

- Mi señora… mi señora, estamos preparados para cualquier orden. Solo pídalo y cumpliremos su deseo

- No necesito de un ejército. No por ahora- dijo una voz maliciosa- Tenebra, ya tengo en mente que hacer. En el santuario, un joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos claros como el manantial conserva un alma pura pero dentro de el la maldad esta creciendo… ¿Sabes lo que significa?

- Mi señora… Si, es la persona indicada. El comenzara la guerra

- Asegúrate de que el libro del demonio caiga en su poder

- Si mi señora…me retiro mi señora

- Athena. Encontraras traidores en donde menos lo esperabas

* * *

><p>:3 aqui otro cap de mi fic... creo que es mas corto que el anterior cap. Si alguien se pregunta quien organizo la fiesta les dire que no fue Karsten... no. Hablando de Karsten, ¿Que les parecio?. Hasta luego ¡Nos encontraremos en el proximo cap!<p>

Lily Yavetil: ¡GRACIAS! se me olvido el disclaimer ¡No se donde traigo la cabeza!... Si Kiki es un grande, es genial, ¡ES FABULOSO! ¡Es...! Es Kiki

Fabiola Brambila: A mi tambien me agrada Kiki... Sobre todo porque me trae mucha curiosidad :D

¡Feliz 28 para los peruanos! ¡I LOVE YOU PERU! ¡Estoy orgullosa de mi pais!


	4. Venganza

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Le pertenece al maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Venganza<p>

La venganza es algo malo. La venganza nubla nuestros corazones… pero para Shikaro era una forma de hacer pagar a Ludvig y Alcander. Fue así que ideo un plan que los llevaría a la cabaña de Ludvig y robarían ''su tesoro''. Romper las reglas emocionaba a Shikaro como nunca.

- Oye- susurro Shikaro a Kiki en la biblioteca del santuario- Oye…

- Dime- susurro Kiki

- Hoy robaremos algo- Kiki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y giro su vista hasta Shikaro como preguntándole: ''_ ¡¿Estas loco? ¡¿Cómo quieres que robemos algo con los castigos que recibimos?_'''- La venganza es dulce

- No podemos idiota. Tenemos a Dohko, Shion, Aioria, Shaka, Mu y Aioros vigilándonos. ¡Es imposible!- Además de imposible, era arriesgado. Después de casi dos horas de regaños y que prácticamente sus maestros les hicieron recordar todas las reglas del santuario (que por cierto son muchas) apareció Aioros por casualidad. Fue entonces que se entero de la pelea, no tardo en pensar _'' ¡Rhein! Esa cachorra se metió en problemas…de nuevo''_.La siguiente escena fue muy divertida: Aioros regañando a Aioria. El hecho era que los aprendices (incluyendo a Ludvig, Alcander y Nekhbet) fueron castigados. Pero como los aprendices a dorados son el ejemplo del santuario Kiki, Shikaro, Rhein y Rinsing fueron ''condenados'' a ordenar la biblioteca, limpiar las escaleras de mármol, redactar un resumen sobre la historia del santuario, comprar fruta y encontrar al gato perdido… además de no poder salir de sus respectivas casas por un mes. _'' ¡Pero la fiesta!''_ Se quejo Shikaro- Además Shiryu…

-¡No se distraigan!- grito Shiryu quien los estaba vigilando.

- De todas formas nos escaparemos el sábado

- ¿Qué quieres robar exactamente?- pregunto Kiki mientras ordenaba un estante empolvado y con arañas

- El mapa…-dijo Shikaro-Ludvig presume de el. Dice que el mapa tiene todos los pasadizos secretos y atajos nunca antes vistos... ¡Que asco!- un calcetín sucio cae de un libro

-¿Y si el mapa solo es un engaño?

- El mapa existe, pero no se si eso de los pasadizos sea verdad…

- ¿Entonces de que nos serviría Shikaro? Debemos robar algo de sea de utilidad

- Un mapa siempre sirve de algo- Shikaro miro a su alrededor-además Ludvig tiene cosas ocultas en su cabaña

- ¡¿Cosas ocultas?

-¡Silencio!- gruño Shiryu

-…- Kiki miro a Shikaro- ¿Qué cosas ocultas?- susurro

- Algunos amigos dicen que Ludvig tiene algunos libros de la sección prohibida- Shikaro hizo una pausa- ya sabes, eso libros que contienen artes oscuras. Al parecer Ludvig esta robando libros

- Siempre tuve curiosidad por lo que había en la sección prohibida- dijo Kiki

- ¿Entonces si vendrás conmigo?- pregunto Shikaro

- Si… pero necesitamos más personas

- Se lo pediremos a Rhein y Rinsing…

- Espero que ellas acepten

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

La noche había llegado y Shikaro se las ingenio para salir de la casa de Libra sin ser visto. Primero fue hasta la casa de Aries para poder sacar a Kiki primero y así poder convencer entre los dos a las chicas. Pero el reto era el siguiente: Sacar a Kiki de la casa de Aries sin que Mu se diera cuenta de sus planes.

Y ahí estaba Shikaro, parado afuera de la casa de Aries y tratando de llamar la atención del Lemuriano. La ventana de la habitación de Kiki estaba a cinco metros de altura. En estos casos la cuerda de escape servirá de mucho

- Demonios. ¿Por qué no sales?...- Shikaro lanzo una piedra a la ventana de Kiki. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente Kiki salio- ¡Hey!

- ¡Shhh!... no hagas ruido- dijo Kiki

- ¿Puedes salir?

- ''Estoy enfermo'' solo esperare a que Mu se duerma y nos vamos.

- ¿Entonces que? ¿Voy por las chicas primero?

- Si. Luego te espero aquí…demonios- Kiki desapareció de la ventana y Shikaro pudo escuchar algo como: ''_Cof, Cof… si, creo que para mañana estaré bien maestro…cof, cof… espero que alguien pueda darle de comer a los peces de la laguna…COF, COF''_

-Es un gran actor… me gustaría saber su secreto- dijo Shikaro mientras se alejaba de la casa de Aries. Si bien era cierto que Kiki no mentía muy seguido, parecía que lo suyo eran ''las historias de ciencia ficción''. Claro, con un maestro como Mu de Aries nadie se atrevería a mentir… de hecho mentir era casi imposible ¿Por qué? Los lemurianos pueden leer la mente y esto no es conveniente, claro que no. Pero Kiki todavía no había aprendido a hacer eso y parecía que no le importaba… como muchas otras cosas que tampoco tenían importancia para el- pobre…- susurro Shikaro. Kiki era el ultimo de su raza y de alguna manera se sentía presionado. Y quien no se iba a sentir presionado cuando parece que todos esperan algo de ti. Este era el caso de Kiki, parecía que Shion y Mu siempre esperaban algo de el ¿Pero que tenía que hacer Kiki? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que dejaran de presionarlo? Para Shikaro la situación en la que su amigo estaba metido iba a acabar mal, muy mal. Shikaro pensaba que Kiki no necesitaba demostrar nada, el ya era especial por ser lemuriano y a eso se le suma su inteligencia y valentía- Cada quien tiene algo especial que otras personas no tienen. Es realmente injusto que esperen algo más de ti amigo- dijo Shikaro como si Kiki estuviese frente a el.

Paso por la casa de Leo pero al ver que la ventana de la habitación de Rhein estaba cerrada Shikaro decidió ir hasta Virgo. Solo esperaba que las chicas aceptaran… ¡Porque si no aceptaban el plan no funcionaria!

Shikaro solo tenía unas cuantas horas antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Robar el mapa de la cabaña de Ludvig no iba a ser fácil, había muchas probabilidades de ser descubiertos por Ludvig y eso les traería más problemas. Sigilosamente se acerco a una ventana pequeña, era la ventana de la habitación de Rinsing. Esta vez era más fácil llamar la atención de la chica.

- Rinsing…-dijo casi en susurro- Rinsing…

-…Y entonces Aioria tuvo que recibir otro regaño por parte de Aioros…-decía Rhein que también estaba ahí-… pero luego Simba escapo y destruyo unos cuantos jarrones sin contar que persiguió a Aioros por las doce casas y…

-¡HEY!- gruño Shikaro- ¿Me pueden hacer caso?

-¿Shikaro? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Rinsing- Pensé que estabas castigado

-Lo estoy. ¿Por qué crees que estoy vestido de negro?... bueno no importa- Shikaro hizo una pausa- Nos vengaremos

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos chicas

- Miren, vamos a robar algo importante para Ludvig. Necesitamos de dos personas más para que nos ayuden en esto

- ¿Necesitamos? ¿Quién más sabe sobre esto?

- Kiki. El me ayudara… pero necesitamos de ustedes.

- No podemos- dijo Rhein- Shaka tiene vigilada a Rinsing y no creo que pueda salir. Yo no puedo salir porque tengo a Aioros buscándome por todas partes y no quiero causarle más problemas a Aioria

-¡Por favor! Solo serán unas horas

- No Shikaro- dijo Rinsing- No quiero más castigos.

- ¿Y que haremos con el plan? No podremos robar a Ludvig sin ustedes…

-¡¿Escuchamos ''robar''?- dijeron unas voces. Eran dos chicos idénticos, como dos gotas de agua. Sus nombres son: Deo y Soteiros, aspirantes a géminis. Los dos tenían cabello negro, ojos violetas y piel blanca. De todos los aprendices a dorados ellos eran los bromistas. Con una gran afición a las bromas pesadas y artefactos pirotécnicos. El caso era que los gemelos acaban de descubrir el plan de Shikaro

- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Shikaro

- Solo pasábamos- dijo Soteiros- ¿Qué robaremos hoy?

- ¿Es algo valioso?- pregunto Deo

- ¿Es grande?

- ¿Es aterrador?

- ¿Nos pagaras por esto?

- ¿Por qué robaremos?

- ¿Será divertido?  
>- ¿A quien robaremos?<p>

- ¿Qué haces despierto?

- ¿Te escapaste?

- ¿Por qué te escapaste?

- ¿Eres sonámbulo?

- ¿Eres un asesino en serie?

- ¿Eres…?

-¡SHHH!... cállense… ¡están arruinando mi plan!-dijo Shikaro

- ¡No te preocupes tigre!- dijo Deo

- ¡Hoy estas de suerte!- dijo Soteiros

- ¡TE AYUDAREMOS!- dijeron los dos gemelos

-¡SHHHH!

-Ok…

- Vamos. Después de todo ustedes son los únicos que se ofrecieron a ayudar…- dijo Shikaro- Vamos por Kiki

- ¡Wow! ¡Robaremos!- No había alternativa. Eran los gemelos o el plan.

Shikaro camino hasta la casa de Aries (otra vez), los gemelos lo siguieron. Solo tenia unas horas, los gemelos también habían escapado de su casa. Estaban al cuidado de Kanon porque Saga estaba en una de sus reuniones personales con Aioros. Si, ellos dos también son pareja

- ¿A quien robaremos?- pregunto Deo

- A Ludvig- respondió Shikaro

- Entonces era cierto. Se pelearon- hablo Soteiros- Todo el santuario lo sabe. No dejan de hablar de eso…

- Fue culpa de Ludvig y Alcander. Ellos dos siempre están buscando pelea- dijo Shikaro

-Claro… pero la chica que los acompaña es muy guapa. Eso no lo puedes negar- hablo Deo

- ¿Por que me lo dices?- pregunto Shikaro

- por nada- dijo Soteiros

-…- Los gemelos miraron a Shikaro con unas sonrisas juguetonas- Si… es guapa. Pero me parece que Rhein esta mejor…

-¡Rhein!

- No dije nada ¡No dije nada! ¡NO DIJE NADA!- comenzó a decir Shikaro

-No te preocupes- hablo Deo

- Tu secreto esta seguro con nosotros- dijo Soteiros

-¡¿Qué secreto?

- Pues que tu estas enamorado de…

-¡No!... solo dije que me parecía…

-Lo sabemos Shikaro. Ahora vamos por Kiki que se nos hace tarde

Era la media noche aproximadamente. Ya estaban afuera de la casa de Aries esperando que Kiki saliera por la ventana. Shikaro estaba lanzo piedritas a la ventana. Finalmente Kiki hizo una señal para que los chicos se escondieran. Luego de unos minutos Kiki dijo:

- Listo

- Toma la cuerda de escape- Shikaro lanzo la cuerda hacia la ventana. Kiki bajo rápidamente y sin hacer ruido. Los gemelos miraban a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los este espiando- Vamos.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Kiki

- Las chicas no pudieron salir. Ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarnos

- Esto será muy fácil- dijeron los gemelos

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

La cabaña de Ludvig se encontraba en un lugar un poco apartado del Santuario. Cerca del bosque. El terreno era rocoso, con rocas grandes donde te podías ocultar. La cabaña era pequeña, pero increíblemente tenia segundo nivel. En esa cabaña solo vivían Ludvig y Alcander. Los aprendices decían que en la cabaña siempre se celebraban fiestas y todos los días viernes ese lugar terminaba hecho una jungla.

Ahí llegaron los gemelos, Shikaro y Kiki. Estaban preparados para robar el mapa y si alcanzaba tiempo los libros de la sección prohibida. Se acercaron hasta la cabaña y comenzaron a explorar. Shikaro miro por la ventana y llego a la conclusión que las habitaciones de Ludvig y Alcander estaban en el segundo nivel. Ahora el dilema era el siguiente: Entrar por la puerta del primer nivel y subir las escaleras al segundo nivel o usar la cuerda de escape para subir al segundo nivel y entrar por la ventana.

- Entremos por la puerta. Será más fácil- dijo Deo

-Bien…- Shikaro saco un alambre de su bolsillo- vigilen si hay alguien cerca- Shikaro introdujo el alambre a la puerta tratando de abrirla

- Tendremos que hacer esto rápido- dijo Kiki- nos meteremos en problemas si nos descubren

- No te preocupes. Será rápido y sencillo…- Shikaro sonríe y la puerta de la cabaña se abre- Listo…

- ¡Hey!...muchachos- Kiki les hizo una seña a los gemelos para que se acercaran

- Genial. Bien hecho Shikaro- dijeron los dos gemelos

- Entremos. No hagan ruido- Los chicos entraron a la cabaña. Era un lugar desordenando, había basura y se notaba que no lo habían limpiado hace mucho. Y si, parece que en ese lugar las fiestas eran muy seguidas. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en examinar cada rincón. Shikaro y Kiki subieron al segundo nivel en busca del mapa.

Shikaro y Kiki entraron a una habitación negra, era la habitación de Ludvig. Registraron todo el lugar en busca del mapa. Kiki logro encontrar los libros de artes oscuras, eran libros grandes y las páginas estaban un poco maltratadas.

- Hey, Kiki- susurro Shikaro- ayúdame con esto- Kiki dejo los libros en una mesa cercana a la puerta de la habitación de Ludvig- Creo que aquí esta

- Bien- Kiki hizo levitar unas cajas para que Shikaro pudiera buscar el mapa. Aunque su telequinesia no era avanzada al menos podía levantar objetos pesados. Shikaro encontró un pequeño cofre. Dentro de el había un medallón en forma de perro y finalmente el tan buscado mapa.

- Aquí esta-susurro- vamos, tenemos lo que queremos

-Si…

¡CRASH!

-Oh no- Shikaro y Kiki salieron rápidamente de la habitación de Ludvig el cual había despertado. Corrieron escaleras abajo

-¡Hay que salir aquí!- dijo Kiki. Los chicos salieron de la cabaña corriendo. Se escondieron detrás de las rocas esperando que no los encontraran. Estaban muy nerviosos. Shikaro tenía el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Los gemelos sonreían maliciosamente y Kiki había olvidado traer los libros- Los libros…

-Silencio- dijo Shikaro- demonios…

- Esperen, ahora volvemos- los gemelos salieron de la rocas

- Están locos- Shikaro seguía escondido- espero que no se dejen descubrir

- Demonios Shikaro. Vine por unos libros y los deje en la habitación de Ludvig…

- Bueno, al menos tenemos el mapa- Shikaro saco el mapa y lo reviso. Kiki estaba un poco enfadado por haber olvidado los libros. Miro hacia el bosque y para su sorpresa unas personas estaban saliendo de el.

Las personas esas estaban vestidas de negro y no se les veía la cara. Su presencia extraño un poco a Kiki, ¿Qué hacían esas personas saliendo de un bosque supuestamente prohibido? ¿Acaso eran espías? Pero era seguro que no eran del santuario. Eran cautelosos y caminaban sigilosamente. Kiki noto que uno de ellos tenía algo en las manos, estaba envuelto en tela negra. Fuera lo que fuera parecía no ser bueno…

-¡Corran!- dijeron los gemelos mientras corrían en dirección al coliseo

-¡Demonios!- Shikaro y Kiki salieron corriendo

¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!

Eran perros negros y grandes que perseguían a los chicos. Eran realmente salvajes y quedaba claro que no tenían intención de jugar. De seguro eran las mascotas de Ludvig y Alcander. Ahora la única salida era correr

-¡Te matare Shikaro! ¡No dijiste nada de perros!- le dijo Kiki un poco asustado

-¡No lo sabia!

-¡Odio a los perros!- grito Deo

-¡Linda venganza eh Shikaro!- dijo Soteiros sarcásticamente

¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!

-¡Utiliza el maldito mapa y consigue un atajo!- le grito Kiki a Shikaro

-¡Si!...

-¡No cachorrito!- les gritaba Deo a los perros

-¡Apresúrate!

-…-Shikaro guardo el mapa y sonrío-¡Vamos por la izquierda!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Por ahí esta la biblioteca! ¡No nos llevara a ninguna parte!- le grito Deo

- ¡Solo háganlo!- Los chicos corrieron por el camino de la izquierda, los perros estaban muy cerca de ellos. Llegaron a las puertas de la biblioteca y Shikaro aparto una piedra que estaba ahí. Sorprendentemente la piedra ocultaba un camino subterráneo-¡Entren!- Los perros estaban cerca, así que los gemelos, Kiki y Shikaro entraron rápidamente. El peligro había pasado.

-¡Uf!... Shikaro, tus planes son muy arriesgados- dijo Soteiros

- Pensé que moriríamos- dijo Deo

- Solo tenemos que seguir el camino y llegaremos a un camino que conduce a las doce casas- hablo Shikaro

-Rápido. Son las dos de la madrugada- dijo Kiki con una sonrisa.

Nunca habían robado algo y tampoco volverían a hacerlo. Aunque todos sintieron la adrenalina en sus corazones.

¡La chicas se habían perdido una gran noche!

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí el otro cap :3… mis vacaciones se terminaron T.T pero no importa :D<p>

¡Espero que les guste este nuevo cap!


	5. Una noticia

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Le pertenece al maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta genial obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Una noticia<p>

Kiki se encontraba en la biblioteca cumpliendo su castigo. Estaba solo. No había podido dormir la noche anterior, y no era por lo del robo. Kiki sabía que las personas que había visto salir del bosque no tenían buenas intenciones. Quizás esa fue la razón por la que no pudo dormir.

Pero desde que Kiki puso un pie en la biblioteca sintió como que algo lo llamaba. Lo curioso era que en la biblioteca solo estaban el y unos niños de 6 años, aprendices. Otra vez las imágenes de aquellas personas vestidas de negros llegaron a la mente de Kiki, ¿Qué era ese paquete que unos de ellos levaba en las manos? No tenia caso pensar en eso, quizás solo eran ideas sin sentido. Kiki camino hasta un estante de la biblioteca. Estaba aburrido, ya se conocía todos los libros… bueno, no conocía los libros de la sección prohibida. ¿Y si entraba a la sección prohibida? No había nada de malo en eso.

Si, si había algo de malo en eso.

'' _Tengo prohibido entrar''_ se repetía en su mente. Pero la tentación podía más que él. Kiki entro a paso lento a esa pequeña habitación oscura. Los estantes estaban empolvados. Los libros no tenían títulos y sus tapas eran negras. Un lugar tenebroso. Pero Kiki encontró belleza en esa habitación oscura. Reviso algunos libros, algunos enseñaban técnicas macabras y sangrientas que matarían al enemigo lenta y dolorosamente, otros contenían el secreto de ''la vida eterna''. La sección prohibida estaba llena de conocimiento. Para Kiki era una injusticia que dicha sección este prohibida. Siguió revisando todos los libros, sorprendiéndose por las cosas macabras que contaban y por muy malas que sean a Kiki le gustaba.

Encontró un libro de negro, una inscripción decía: _El poseedor de este libro se llenara de poder y conocimiento infinito. El conocimiento es poder. El poder lo es todo._

Era interesante. El mejor libro que Kiki había leído en su vida. Lleno de conocimiento, con técnicas ''inofensivas'' que no tenían intensiones de matar. Era perfecto. Kiki nunca había robado algún libro de la biblioteca, pero ese libro era genial. Camino hasta la salida, y guardo el libro en su mochila.

Y esa sensación de que algo lo llamaba había desaparecido…

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Los gemidos de dolor sonaban cada vez más fuerte. En una de las chozas se escuchaban gruñidos y regaños. Alguien estaba sufriendo un castigo corporal.

-¡Idiota!- gruño una voz gruesa y fría. Era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y piel morena-¡INSENSATO!- el sonido de un látigo chocando contra ''algo'' se escucho.

-¡Arg!- gimió un chico de piel pálida.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Inútil!- de nuevo el hombre arremetió contra el joven a latigazos

-¡AAAAARG!...no fue mi culpa…

-¡No me interesa! ¡Debiste de ser más inteligente como para darte cuenta de que pelear con un aprendiz a caballero dorado era una tontería!

-¡AARG!... ¡AARG!...le juro que el maldito ese se entrometió en mis asuntos- gimió el chico.

-¡Escúchame bien Ludvig!- el hombre lo tomo por el cuello- ¡Tus peleas me tiene sin cuidado! ¡Por mi puedes asesinarlo, pero mientras no te descubran! ¡¿Entendiste? ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a reñir con esa bastarda de Virgo!

-Esa comenzó a hablarme mal… no se como pudieron aceptar a esa bastarda- gruño Ludvig

-¡Vergüenza deberías tener de que ella te supere a pesar de haber sido una vagabunda!

- No volverá a pasar…-El hombre miro a Ludvig con despreció y lo soltó.

-La próxima vez no tendré compasión contigo. ¡Ahora Lárgate!- Ludvig salio de la choza a toda prisa. No quería más regaños de parte de su maestro. Todo eso era culpa de la ''bastarda'' y el lemuriano; Ludvig los odiaba profundamente y haría lo que fuera para arruinarlos.

Ludvig se fue y de su escondite salio una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos violetas.

Era Nekhbet.

La chica estaba llorando. Tenia su mascara en las manos y había escuchado toda la discusión entre Ludvig y su maestro. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra una roca y repitiéndose una y otra vez lo desgraciada que era.

Nekhbet, como muchas otras, había caído bajo los encantos de Ludvig. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de el. Pero la vida no es justa, y eso lo sabe Nekhbet. Ella, a pesar de ser mala e insoportable, es una amazona que cumple las reglas al pie de la letra y como tal cualquier relación amorosa estaba prohibida para ella. Su deseo de ser amazona era más fuerte, pero no podía luchar contra ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto una voz. Nekhbet giro rápidamente su vista hasta la persona que le hablaba. Eran un joven de cabello morado oscuro, piel pálida y ojos ambarinos. Era alto y había desarrollado solo un poco su musculatura. Estaba vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento y traía con el unas piedras preciosas. Nekhbet se seco las lágrimas y se puso de pie con intención de irse del lugar. El chico la retuvo y le dijo:

- Eres tú, la aspirante a la armadura de zorro. Nunca pensé verte llorando…

-¡Déjame idiota! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que esta prohibido ver a una amazona sin su mascara?- El chico sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

-Tu sabes bien, querida Nekhbet, que muchas de las amazonas ya no siguen esas reglas. Es realmente impresionante que tú, una chica rebelde, siga esas reglas.

- ¡No me llames por mi nombre! ¡Suéltame!- Nekhbet hacia muchos esfuerzos por liberarse de aquel joven

-Soy Eskol, aspirante a la armadura de Tauro…-el joven se entretuvo mirando los ojos de Nekhbet- Eres hermosa.

-¡Maldito!- Eskol soltó a Nekhbet

-No me gusta ver llorar a las chicas y menos a una tan hermosa como tu. Cuídate, a veces este lugar puede ser peligroso- el chico se despidió dejando a Nekhbet desconcertada.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Sentados en uno de los comos sillones de la casa de Aries se encontraban Rinsing y Kiki. Los dos iguales de asustados. Al parecer sus maestros tenían algo que decirles. Ya sospechaban de qué se trataba… y esperaban que no fuera lo que ellos creían.

-Genial- susurro Rinsing mientras pensaba en la noticia que les iban a dar. Miro a Kiki, el chico estaba muy entretenido con su libro, pero Rinsing sabía que en el fondo estaba nervioso- Oye, ¿De donde sacaste ese libro?

-¿El libro?...- Kiki no quería que alguien se enterara de su ''invasión'' a la sección prohibida- De un estante…

-¡Ya se que lo sacaste de un estante de libros! Te estaba preguntando en que sección lo encontraste, pues ese libro nunca lo había visto.

-Bueno- un silencio reino la sala. Kiki volvió a leer el libro

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Dónde sacaste el libro?... olvídalo- Rinsing volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

- Oye Rinsing

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué es un ''talismán del muerto''?- pregunto Kiki con un curioso brillo en los ojos

-¿Perdón?... No lo se. Nunca había escuchado de eso- Los aprendices se miraron- ¿Qué es lo que lees?

- Un libro- sonrío Kiki. Rinsing lo fulmino con la mirada y Kiki respondió inmediatamente- No tiene titulo, pero es sobre…técnicas antiguas.

-¿Técnicas antiguas?...- Rinsing miro con desconfianza a su amigo.

- ¿No me crees? Te estoy diciendo la verdad

-No importa. De todas formas no me interesa

- Se están demorando mucho ¿No crees?- le dijo Kiki

- Si… ¿Qué estará pasando?

-No creo que te guste saber lo que esta pasando… bueno ya sabes…- Kiki enrojeció un poco- se están demorando mucho y eso solo significa que…

-¡Ya lo se! No tienes porque aclararlo… es demasiado… ''fuerte'' como para que lo expliques- Rinsing resoplo con fastidio- Además tu y yo ya sabemos sobre el ''temita'' ese… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

-Si. Fue realmente gracioso leer ese libro… ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! ¡Estabas horrorizada!- se burlo Kiki

-Tu también. No pudiste pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que hablas con Rhein y Shikaro- Los dos muchachos se rieron. Pero muy pronto dejarían de reírse…

Después de unos minutos, Mu y Shaka por fin aparecieron. Rinsing y Kiki se miraron de reojo, ambos estaban un poco asustados por la noticia que tenían que recibir. Rogaban para que no fuera lo que ellos pensaban. El silencio se prolongo unos minutos más hasta que Rinsing pregunto:

-¿Nos mandaron a llamar?

-Si. Tenemos algo que decirles- respondió Shaka mientras tomaba asiento con Mu

-Es algo importante- agrego Mu.

-…-Kiki miraba el suelo repitiéndose mentalmente: _''No dejes de mirar el suelo, no dejes de mirar el suelo, ¡No dejes de mirar el suelo! ¡NO DEJES DE MIRAR EL SUELO!''_

-¿Importante?... solo dígalo-dijo Rinsing

-Lo que tenemos que decirles es sumamente importante para nosotros- hablo Shaka- Y estoy seguro que ustedes lo aceptaran. No estoy pidiendo que actúen como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, con que lo acepten y no creen problemas esta bien...

-¿Y la noticia es…?- pregunto Kiki. Shaka enmudeció y entonces los dos muchachos (Rinsing y Kiki) supieron que habían cometido un error-…-_'' ¡Oh no!''_

-La noticia es…-comenzó a hablar Mu… que por cierto estaba pálido- Shaka y yo…-Los aprendices se miraron nerviosos- Shaka y yo mantenemos una relación…amorosa.

Nadie hablo. Nada. Se miraron por un momento, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de sus bocas. ¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Felicitarlos? ¿Gritar? ¿Correr? ¿Huir?... la situación era incomoda. Shaka y Mu esperaban lo peor. Quizás sus alumnos estaban asimilando la situación, y quizás…

-Ya lo sabíamos- hablo Rinsing. A Kiki el corazón le dio un vuelco

-¡¿Qué?- Ahora Mu y Shaka estaban más blancos que una hoja de papel

-Lo sospechábamos… ¿Cierto, Kiki?-el joven lemuriano miraba al piso repitiéndose: _''No los mires, no voltees, no digas nada… ¡Cálmate!''_ -¡Oye!

-...-Kiki miro a Rinsing quién estaba enfadada-S-si… lo sospechábamos- Mu y Shaka se quedaron con las bocas abiertas.

-Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos- Rinsing se retira. En ese momento Kiki pensó: _'' ¡Me estas dejando solo! ¡NO puede ser!'' _Kiki estaba en problemas, ¿Qué iba a decir? O que le iban a decir. Otra vez la situación se volvió incomoda. Mu y Shaka no decían ni una palabra.

-Supongo que…felicitaciones- dijo Kiki no muy convencido. Mu y Shaka lo miraron, al menos habían recuperado su color de piel habitual- Yo también me voy

-Espera Kiki- lo detuvo Mu- ¿Ya lo sabía?

-Si…

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? Hubiera resultado más fácil- _''Y más difícil para nosotros''_ pensó Kiki

-No importa…me retiro

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Mu

-…- Kiki se quedo callado. La verdad era que solo quería huir de la casa de Aries-Yo…pues… voy a cumplir mi castigo- Esperaba que eso lo salvara.

-Pero si…

Se me hace tarde. Nos vemos. Con su permiso- Kiki salio casi corriendo de la casa de Aries.

¡Lo último que quería era charlar con Mu y Shaka!

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

En la casa de Libra, junto a unas esponjas y jabones, estaba Shikaro… limpiando el suelo. Era indignante que después de haberse esforzado para dejar la librería ordenada, le dejaran el piso de la casa de Libra completamente sucio.

-¡Maldito Shiryu! ¡Me vengare!- gruñía Shikaro mientras quitaba las manchas de tinta del suelo. Shiryu había estado escribiendo y ''por cosas del destino'' dejo caer la tinta al suelo- Como si fuera su sirvienta… ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?... ¡Yo, el tigre negro!...- De nada servia quejarse. Tenía que limpiar el suelo y pronto porque no quería que ''alguien'' lo viera en su ''trabajo'' de sirvienta.

Termino con el suelo y dejo los jabones a un lado. Se dio un baño rápido y comenzó con sus _verdaderos _deberes. Pero… no había tinta.

-¡Maldición!- se acerco a su habitación por tinta nueva. Como siempre el tenía que guardar tinta…- Siempre yo…- se dirigió de nuevo a la sala donde había dejado su libreta de apuntes.

Como casi todos los aprendices (exceptuando a Shain y otro chico llamado Yioru) Shikaro estudiaba sobre historia, artes y literatura. Un caballero dorado debe de ser instruido en algunas materias ¿No? El hecho era que al final de año los aprendices pasaban una especia de prueba de conocimientos. Todo eso aburría a Shikaro, las cosas eran mejores cuando los dorados no habían revivido, ¡Los aprendices podían hacer lo que querían! ¡Que injusta era la vida en quitarles esos ''privilegios''!

-¿Dónde deje los papeles?- se pregunto Shikaro mientras buscaba otros apuntes que había echo unos días antes. Busco en la papelera, había dibujos raros, notitas, poemas, cartas de amor… ¡¿Poemas y Cartas de amor? ¡¿Cómo?- ¡¿Pero que…?- Entonces Shikaro tuvo la curiosidad de leer una de las cartas:

Amada Adorada _Querida Sunrey:_

_Te escribo desde el santuario. Se que hace mucho que no nos vemos… Pronto regresare. No sabes cuanto te extraño. __¡Quiero decir que te amo! __Se que te sientes sola en Rozan, pero tengo que resolver unas cosas. Hace poco castigaron a Shikaro por una pelea. __El maestro ya no sabe como manejarlo.__Shikaro es un buen muchacho, pero es muy orgulloso._

_Cuando llegue a Rozan pienso pedirte algo especial, muy especial… __Te amo_

_Me despido, __espérame en Rozan__. Nadie sabe aun lo que hay entre nosotros._

_Te amo mucho, Sunrey._

_Con amor, Shiryu._

Y no solo estaba eso: Había muchos más poemas melosos, canciones y corazoncitos con las iniciales _S&S_. Todo eso indicaba una cosa:

-¡Shiryu esta enamorado de Sunrey!- exclamo Shikaro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

_Instrucciones:_

_-El libro del demonio brindara poder a un solo individuo. Considérese afortunado._

_- Nadie debe de saber de la existencia del libro del demonio. De lo contrario el libro se cerrara y dejara de brindar sus conocimientos._

_- Para poder obtener el poder al máximo se deben de cotar los lazos, eliminar los sentimientos y ser fuerte._

_-Cortar los lazos implica apartarse de sus seres queridos. En casos extremos, matarlos. _

_- El libro del demonio brindara consejos a aquel que se lo pida._

_- La persona que encuentre el libro, y no sea propietaria de este, tendrá que ser exterminada. _

_- Si el dueño del libro del demonio se niega a exterminar al ''curioso'' deberá pagar una penitencia. _

_- Por ningún motivo el libro del demonio deberá ser trasladado a otra persona._

_- El libro del demonio oculta un secreto. Si el libro del demonio cree conveniente regalar ese secreto a su dueño, se celebrar un ritual. _

_- El ritual puede celebrarse de forma indirecta o directa. _

_- Si el dueño del libro del demonio ignora que es poseedor del secreto, el ritual se llevara de forma indirecta._

_- Si el dueño del libro del demonio tiene deseos de utilizar el secreto para su conveniencia, el ritual se llevara de forma directa junto a unos sacrificios._

_-Es preciso que el propietario de este libro mantenga todo en secreto y oculto._

_Bienvenido el que desea poder…_

_Bienvenido el que desea saber…_

_Bienvenido el que es astuto…_

_Bienvenido el que se ocupa de sus asuntos…_

_Corta los lazos…_

_Se de sentimientos escasos…_

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy, otra vez, con un nuevo cap.<p>

¡Kiki ya encontró el libro! :O… esto ira mal…

Aunque confieso que me encantaría que Kiki consiguiera el secreto.


	6. La Advertencia

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Le pertenece al maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>La advertencia<p>

En la casa de Piscis todo estaba en silencio. Era un día sábado, el día de la fiesta, los entrenamientos acababan de terminar y los aprendices tenían tiempo libre. Los caballeros dorados se ocupaban de sus ''asuntos'' aprovechando que los aprendices se encontraban lejos.

Karsten, el aprendiz de Piscis, curaba sus heridas con ayuda de su amiga Nhiuty. Los entrenamientos siempre resultaban duros para el. Karsten no era un chico débil, poseía mucho poder, simplemente tenía miedo de hacerle daño a alguien. Sabía muy bien que era un peligro en potencia. La última vez que utilizo sus poderes dejo herido a un compañero y se sintió tremendamente mal.

- Esto esta muy mal- dijo Nhiuty mientras vendaba los brazos de Karsten- ¿Tienes idea de cuanto veneno estas inyectando en tu cuerpo? No es por nada… pero tienes más veneno en tu sangre que las rosas del jardín de Piscis.

-No son heridas tan graves…

-¡¿Qué no son tan graves? Oye, soy una chica distraída pero no soy tonta. Estas heridas son muy graves, agradece que tengo permiso para poder salir del santuario, si no fuera por eso no se de donde sacaría las medicinas para poder curar tus heridas

-Perdona Nhiuty, quizás te estoy causando muchos problemas- Karsten agacho la cabeza. Nhiuty lo miro por unos segundos y suspiro, finalmente dijo:

-No es justo. Eres un buen chico, no deberías hacer esto. ¿Por qué no hablas con tu maestro?

-No…

-Pero Afrodita…

-El señor Afrodita ya tiene suficientes problemas como para ocuparse de mí. De ninguna manera se lo diré… puedo seguir aguantando esto.

-¿Seguir con esto? Karsten, esto es suicidio. ¿Quién en su sano juicio absorbe el veneno de sus propias rosas?... Además tu maestro se dará cuenta. Le resultara raro que cuando reciba ataques de parte tuya, no le cause el daño que debería causarle.

-Que alentador. De todas formas, gracias Nhiuty.

-De nada. Nos vemos en la noche

En cuanto Nhiuty se fue Karsten aprovecho para ir a su habitación. Dejo su remera a un lado dejando ver una gran herida en el pecho. Era una herida de gravedad y un poco profunda. Karsten utilizo las hierbas curativas y ungüentos hechos a base de plantas en su herida.

El dolor era insoportable. Karsten había cometido un error al tratar de defender a un lobo de sus rosas. Estaba practicando en un lugar alejado y el animal se cruzo por el camino de sus rosas. Karsten no lo pensó e intencionalmente recibió el impacto de sus rosas. Solo esperaba que su maestro y Nhiuty no notaran la herida.

-Resistiré, todo sea por la seguridad de todos.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Shiryu llego a la casa de Libra, muy preocupado por no haber quemado las cartas que eran prueba del ''delito''. Camino sigilosamente hasta la sala donde había votado las cartas y ¡oh sorpresa! Las cartas habían desaparecido. Era simplemente imposible.

-¿Buscabas esto?- pregunto Shikaro desde la puerta- Lindas palabras ¿Eh?

-Shikaro, dame las cartas- dijo Shiryu conteniendo la ira

-La quieres mucho. ¿Por qué no lo dices? Estaría contento de saberlo

-Muy bien, que gracioso ¡Ahora dame las cartas!

-No.

-¡¿Qué?- Shiryu estaba desesperado- ¡Por favor, Shikaro!

-…No.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- pregunto Shiryu intuyendo las verdaderas intenciones de su… ''pequeño hermano''

-No lo se… quizás…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira Shiryu, seré directo- Shikaro sonrío maliciosamente- yo no me meteré en tus asunto y tu no te meterás en las míos. Me refiero que desde ahora nos ayudaremos, yo no diré nada si tu no dices nada de mis ''travesuras''. ¿Trato hecho?

-…-Shiryu sonrío y asintió- De acuerdo Shikaro, no dirás nada. Ni una sola palabra.

-No diré nada. Toma tus cartas… y trata de no ser tan meloso- dijo Shikaro con un poco de asco

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunto el santo de Libra que acaba de llegar.

-…-Las palabras se esfumaron de la boca de Shiryu.

-Nada- respondió Shikaro- No sucede nada- '' _Claro que no sucederá nada''_

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Debajo de un árbol, en un lugar un poco alejado de donde se podía una parte del santuario, un chico pelirrojo leía un libro con mucho interés. Kiki, el chico se había encariñado con el libro, se podría decir que el libro se había convertido en su compañero. ¿A quien no le interesaría un libro que esta lleno de sabiduría, enseñanzas y poder? Era simplemente la salida que Kiki necesitaba. Tenía la seguridad que el libro lo ayudaría a sobresalir entre todos, demostrar su poder, demostrar que era el mejor de todos y sobre todo ¡Le demostraría a Shion y Mu que él los había superado y finalmente los dejaría callados demostrando su poder! Esas miradas de insuficiencia, esas miradas que siempre le exigían más, desaparecerían. Esa era la meta de Kiki.

No era que Kiki odiara a Mu y Shion, solo se sentía muy presionado por ellos dos. Todos los días se esforzaba, hacia lo que podía, sin embargo, nunca lograba convencerlos, siempre esperaban más. Esto y las obligaciones que tenía que cumplir, tenían a Kiki agobiado. Solo por ser el ultimo, el ultimo lemuriano. Muchas veces sintió que ya no podía más, quiso escaparse, huir, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco lo haría, no podía rendirse a la mitad el camino. Si Kiki estaba seguro de algo era que no muchas personas tenían el valor de aguantar tan presión.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde te había metido?- dijo Shikaro mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa- ¡Adivina lo que acabo de conseguir!

-¿Qué?

-¡Shiryu nos ayudara!

-…

-¡La escapada será un éxito!

-…

-Podremos ir a la fiesta sin problemas.

-La fiesta. Casi me olvido de ella.

-Si claro, ¿De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Shikaro mientras señalaba el libro

-De la biblioteca, por su puesto-Era una buena noticia eso de la escapada, Shiryu los ayudaría…-¡¿Qué Shiryu que?

-Por fin, esperaba que me preguntaras como logre convencerlo

-¿Qué hiciste con Shiryu?- Kiki, como cualquier otra persona, estaba asustado ¿Como es que alguien como Shikaro logra convencer a Shiryu de romper las reglas, sobretodo habiendo una prohibición expresa de ''Don Patriarca''?

-No hice nada malo. De hecho fue algo casi bueno…

-¿De que hablas?

-No lo puedo decir. Lo siento, es que es algo… muy privado de Shiryu

-No importa. Creí que era algo malo, realmente malo- Kiki volvió a la lectura de SU libro.

-¿Por qué no estas en la casa de Aries?- Kiki miro a Shikaro- Es decir, a estas horas siempre te encuentro ahí, fui a buscarte pero Rinsing que dijo que no estabas y eso me extraño mucho.

-…-Kiki hizo una mueca de incomodidad- No es nada personal, no tendría por que serlo, pero no podía quedarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Es incomodo, ya nos lo dijeron… ya sabes, que ellos dos son…

-Si, ya se, ya se…

-Bueno, como te dije, es incomodo. Además ¿Qué haría ahí? Aparte de los deberes, nada y no me gustaría tener una ''charla'' con ellos.

-Tu y yo hemos pasado por lo mismo, pero nunca me complique mucho…-dijo Shikaro recordando las ''divertidas'' anécdotas pasadas en la casa de Libra- No es para tanto.

-Esta bien. ¿Qué quieres que les diga? Quizás: ''Felicidades, hacen linda pareja. ¿Adoptaran niños?'' o ''Que bien, ¿Y quien es la mujer en la relación? Usted maestro o Shaka''… es muy bizarro y demasiado descortés- hablo Kiki casi riendo.

-De acuerdo… no eres bueno para esas cosas, pero ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar quien es la mujer en la relación? Es demasiado descortés

-No importa. Supongo que me acostumbrare...

-Es un poco complicado. Solo evita encontrarte con ellos después de una discusión. Te lo advierto, podrías salir lastimado- Shikaro sonrío

-Lo tomare en cuenta- Kiki se puso de pie- Creo que ya me voy. Puede que me estén esperando.

-Nos vemos en la noche. Trae la cuerda de escape.

Kiki asintió y camino hacia la casa de Aries. El lugar bajo el árbol era su lugar favorito, después de la sección prohibida… el hecho era que, de alguna manera, ese lugar era un consuelo para el. En ese lugar había llorado, había jugado, gritado, ese lugar era testigo de sus tristezas y alegrías. Kiki nunca pensó que unos meses después ese lugar seria testigo de una tragedia que lo marcaría por toda la vida.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

La casa de Aries estaba en silencio, algo muy raro porque casi siempre había un pequeño ruido. El aprendiz de Aries camino despacio y algo aburrido. La verdad, Kiki no quería estar ahí. Pero algo lo alerto, algo le decía que no debía de…

-…-Kiki se quedo paralizado. Frente a el una escena… no muy linda. Shaka y Mu demostrándose su amor en un beso. Kiki se escondió de tras de una pared- ¡Asqueroso! ¡Simplemente asqueroso!- susurraba. ¿La moraleja? Nunca llegues temprano, al menos por un buen tiempo.

-¡Por fin llegas!- Kiki sintió que alguien lo jalaba-¡Me dejaste sola!

-¡Rinsing! Demonios, me asustaste…

-Muy gracioso, dejarme sola con los dos toda la mañana- dijo un poco enfadada

-Perdón. Pareces enfadada- hablo Kiki con sarcasmo

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola con ellos?¡No sabes lo que tuve que soportar!

-Cálmate. No fue mi intención ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Es una tortura. Son demasiado… amorosos. Estuvieron todo el día demostrándose su amor y yo tenía que distraerme con cualquier cosa para ignorarlos

-Eso suena aterrador.

-Bien, como tú te ausentaste toda la mañana ahora tendrás que quedarte y yo podré salir.

-¡¿Qué? No, no puedes…

-Si puedo. Nos turnaremos, mañana tu te iras por la tarde y yo por la mañana ¿Entendido?- Rinsing miro a Kiki con sus ojos amenazantes.

-Si. Pero no te demores mucho

-Nos vemos- Rinsing salio de la casa de Aries.

Kiki no tenía idea de que hacer. Rinsing lo dejo solo, ¿Acaso se estaba vengando? ¿Qué culpa tenía él? ¿Tan malo seria quedarse con Shaka y Mu? Por lo que acababa de ver le parecía que era una tortura. Decidió entonces entrar por la ventana de su habitación.

Rodeó la casa de Aries hasta llegar a la parte donde estaba la ventana. Entre alguna rocas saco la cuerda de huida, la misma cuerda que Shikaro utilizo para escapar y que en la noche del robo se la presto a Kiki como premio consuelo por haber dejado los libros. Kiki uso su telequinesia para poder llevar la cuerda hasta su ventana y atarla a su cama. Subió rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Al llegar, Kiki se sintió salvado. Pasado unos minutos se sintió aburrido. No tenía nada que hacer, leer el libro era entretenido, pero aun no se atrevía a practicar las técnicas que el libro le enseñaba. Además, para practicar las técnicas necesitaba un lugar apartado… lugar que todavía no había encontrado. Kiki comenzó a divagar en su mente, pensaba en la fiesta, en su futuro, en como serian las tardes desde ahora. Quizás si se esforzaba un poco más podría, por lo menos, soportar a Shaka… aunque lo veía difícil, sobretodo porque siempre era Shaka el que lo encontraba haciendo… ''travesuras'' (por no decir peleas con sus ''compañeros'' plateados) Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué siempre era Shaka? ¿Acaso lo espiaba? ¿Era una conspiración? ¿Mu tenia algo que ver en esto? ¡Por supuesto! El siempre precavido caballero de Aries mandaba a su…''Espía personal'' para que cuidara de su ''tranquilo'' alumno. Ahora lo entendía todo. Una voz hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos

-Rinsing- La voz inconfundible de su maestro. Kiki se puso de pie y dijo:

-Rinsing se acaba de ir

-…-Mu se quedo callado por un momento- ¿A que hora llegaste Kiki?

-Aquí eh estado todo el tiempo- mintió. Otra vez Mu se quedo callado.

-Y… ¿No escuchaste nada, verdad?- pregunto un poco nervioso

-No, nada- respondió Kiki- ¿Acaso paso algo?- pregunto un poco amenazante

-Nada- Kiki escucho los pasos de Mu que se retiraba.

Kiki se quedo callado por un momento, ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado. Algo estaba brillando… ¡¿Algo brillaba? ¡Era un brillo intenso y provenía de su libro! Se quedo estático, sin poder moverse. ¿Estaba alucinando? Todo era muy real, su habitación se volvió gris y fría. Parecía que todo se estaba congelando. No sintió nada, solo que algo lo golpeo en el pecho y cayó al suelo. Todo volvió a la normalidad, era como si hubiese sido un sueño, un sueño muy real. Se puso de pie y sin pensarlo un segundo guardo su libro y salio de su habitación.

Tomar agua le haría bien, lo que le había pasado era realmente raro. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, no tenia idea de nada pero aun así estaba muy impresionado.

-¿Qué demonios…?- susurro. Kiki sintió que alguien lo miraba, era Shaka.

Todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto el santo de Virgo. Kiki hizo un esfuerzo para no responder de mala manera, sonrío levemente y dijo:

-No. Solo pase a tomar agua- Kiki acaba de reparar en el hecho de que muy posiblemente Shaka lo espiaba por ordenes de su… de Mu. Olvidándose de lo ocurrido en su habitación, el aprendiz de Aries, regreso a refugiarse.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Como por arte de magia habían escapado y ahora estaban presentes en la fiesta. La fiesta estaba muy divertida, sobre todo porque las bromas de los hacia reír a cualquiera.

-Y como siempre nuestros experimentos resultan un éxito, demuéstrales Soteiros- Soteiros puso una caja encima de una mesa y con una cerilla encendió la mecha que sobresalía de la caja. La caja se fue encendiendo por dentro y luego salio volando por toda sala provocando muchas risas

-¡Demonios! ¡Casi me vuelas la cabeza Soteiros!- gruño Rasmus, el aprendiz de Cáncer. Era un chico de piel morena, cabello negro y desornado y ojos café

-Que sensible- dijo el aprendiz de Acuario, Sigthus. Era un chico picaresco, de ojos aguamarinas, piel blanca y cabello rubio- ¡Por fin llegas Karsten!

-Miren, llega con Nhiuty- hablo Shikaro- Se los dije, aquí sucede algo.

-¡Hola! Llegue tarde porque Nhiuty se demoro… escapando- dijo Karsten

-¿Escapando? ¿No pediste permiso?- pregunto Shain

-…

-Es evidente que no- hablo Eskol- Supongo que todos están aquí con el consentimiento de sus maestros ¿No?- nadie dijo nada.

-¿Para que? Se supone que es una fiesta secreta- hablo Rasmus

-Si, fiesta secreta- hablo una chica, Minato, aprendiz de Escorpio. Tenía piel pálida, pero lo raro de esta chica era que sus ojos y cabello cambiaban de color constantemente… de rosa a rojo de rojo a azul de azul a verde…- No es por nada pero ''Mailo''

-Milo

-Como sea, Milo si sabe de esto.

-Claro, el siempre comunicativo Milo- dijo Rasmus- ¿Quién le aviso?

-¿Shaina, talvez?- hablo Yioru, aprendiz de Capricornio, un chico de piel blanca, ojos morados y pelirrojo.

-¿Insinúas algo?-pregunto Minato

-No, nada.

Los otros aprendices fueron llegando y la fiesta se torno divertida. Los gemelos encontraron a… su gemelas. Unas chicas idénticas que parecían ser muy divertidas. Shain y Mighia se apartaron a un lugar privado, provocando una rabieta a Rhein. Shikaro iba de un lado a otro conversando con las chicas. Rinsing conversaba con un muchacho carismático. Por su parte, Kiki, terminaba una partida de ajedrez con Sigthus

-Creo que ya me voy- dijo el aprendiz de Aries pasada ya las tres de la madrugada

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo Sigthus

-Necesitamos decirte algo- le dijo Minato- Es importante

-¿Importante? Bueno, dime

-Nos enteramos de la pelea entre tú y Ludvig- hablo Sigthus-Bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe. No dejan de hablar de eso…

-Escuchamos algo que no debimos escuchar- interrumpió Minato- ¿Conoces a Bálder? Es el maestro de Ludvig, un tipo que siempre viste de negro. El caso es que ayer lo vimos caminando con Ludvig, hubo en momento en que tuvieron una discusión.

-Lo que queremos decirte es que tengas cuidado. Al maestro de Ludvig le importa un pepino si su alumno asesina a alguien o no, mientras que nadie vea a Ludvig cometer el crimen el estará tranquilo. Te digo que ese Bálder te odia a ti tanto como Ludvig y parece ser que los dos, especialmente Ludvig, planean algo contra ti.

-…- Kiki se quedo callado por un momento- Lo tomare en cuenta.

Y esta fue, quizás, la razón por la que Kiki decidió encontrar un lugar secreto donde pudiera poner en práctica las enseñanzas del libro. Las cosas cambiarían, ahora la rivalidad entre él y Ludvig había llegado a su límite. Kiki se prepararía, llegaría el día en que él y Ludvig se pelearían y terminarían con todo.

* * *

><p>¡Por fin termine de escribir! muchas cosas me impidieron tocar mi pc<p>

¡Espero que les guste el capitulo!


	7. Pesadilla

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Le pertenece al maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta genial obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Pesadilla.<p>

Desde en momento que Kiki recibió la advertencia de parte de Minato y Sigthus, hubo un cambio notable. Decidido poner en práctica las técnicas del libro, solo necesitaba un lugar apartado y la única manera de encontrarlo era saliendo del santuario. Rompiendo muchas reglas, Kiki decidió teletransportarse a un lugar lejano, un lugar donde nadie lo encontrara. Un bosque, la mejor alternativa. Nadie sospecharía, era imposible encontrarlo. Siendo cauteloso, Kiki pasó entrenando y aumentando su nivel, cada día superándose.

Noticias alarmantes llegaron a los odios de Shion, se decía que extraños sucesos acontecían a las afueras de un pueblo muy cercano al Rodorio. Sin duda era preocupante, no solo porque aquel lugar estaba cerca del Santuario, sino porque parecía ser obra de un ser maligno. Fue entonces que Mu de Aries, por órdenes de Shion, salio del santuario acompañado de unos santos a investigar en la zona.

La mañana del día miércoles los aprendices, como todos los días, estaban entrenando. Por un lado teníamos a Rasmus y Eskol practicando nuevas técnicas… mientras peleaban. Aldebarán miraba muy entusiasta la pelea, Mascara de Muerte también miraba, pero desde un lugar alejado, muy cerca de Afrodita. Karsten ya había terminado de entrenar y conversaba con Nhiuty. Shikaro, Rhein y Rinsing ya se habían retirado del lugar.

-¡No termines tan rápido con el Eskol!-Grito un Aldebarán sonriente.

-¡Maldición! ¡Espero que solo estés jugando con el Rasmus!- Grito el siempre competitivo Mascara de Muerte

Provocando una mueca de desagrado en Afrodita.

Eskol eran buenos amigos, desde que llegaron al Santuario los dos se llevaron muy bien. Las horas de entrenamiento siempre eran las más divertidas, siempre peleaban utilizando nuevas técnicas. Conforme crecieron las peleas se volvieron más frecuentes y duras, el único objetivo era mejorar y superarse.

Un poco lejos de ahí se encontraba Kiki, acaba de terminar de entrenar. Mu partiría esa noche a investigar el pueblo, y como no podía dejar solo a su aprendiz decidió dejarlo al cuidado de Shaka. Tenía que comunicárselo a Kiki, antes de que se llevara una gran sorpresa.

-Supongo que ya estarás enterado del viaje que emprenderé ¿No es cierto?- Hablo Mu con su habitual pasividad. Kiki se quedo callado por un momento, claro que sabía lo del viaje pero no sabía a que venia esa pregunta.

-Si- respondió el joven lemuriano.

-No puedo dejarte solo- Kiki sintió como todo su mundo caída abajo, ¿Cómo que no lo podía dejar solo? ¿Lo iba a dejar al cuidado de alguien? Eso no le gustaba. El aprendiz trato de decir algo pero su maestro lo detuvo.- No digas nada, ya tome una decisión- Kiki hizo una mueca de disgusto- Te quedaras al cuidado de Shaka.

_Al cuidado de Shaka._

…_al cuidado de Shaka._

…_de Shaka._

…_Shaka._

Todos los planes, todas las ideas, todo se había derrumbado, resultaría casi imposible salir del santuario con Shaka espiando. Definitivamente no iba a soportar eso, comenzaba a odiar al rubio. Kiki tardo unos segundos en asimilar la idea y protestar:

-¡No puede dejarme con él!

-¿Perdón?

-Es decir, yo puedo cuidarme solo. No necesito de alguien a mi lado- Ese argumento no era muy valido, Kiki lo sabía.

-Comprenderás que no puedo permitir que mi alumno se meta en problemas cada vez que le doy la espalda- Kiki apretó los dientes. Su enfado comenzaba a notarse- Sueles meterte en problemas. Estando solo de seguro harás una locura.

-Esta claro que no confía en mí- Mu sintió una pizca de enfado en las palabras de Kiki.

-Confío en ti, pero siendo joven no conoces de la vida, corres mucho peligro.

-¿Es por eso? Yo se me cuidar solo. No necesito de una niñera- Ahora el tono de voz de Kiki estaba aumentando.- Últimamente me vigila más de cerca. ¿Alguna vez se pregunto como sobreviví esos dos años de su ausencia? Aunque no lo crea se diferenciar lo malo de lo bueno, ¡De ninguna manera me quedare él!

-Mi decisión esta tomada. Quieras o no te quedaras con Shaka, no discutiré más contigo.

-Es increíble que me siga viendo como el mocoso de antes.-Quizás esta vez había ido muy lejos. Mu miro con enfado a su alumno, se estaba comportando de la peor manera.

-Te comportas como un niño caprichoso. ¿Acaso no puedes acatar una orden sin quejarte? Tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-A mi no me sucede nada. Solo me gustaría que por una vez me deje tomar decisiones…

-Si dejaras esa rebeldía de un lado y pensaras un poco más en tus acciones te dejaría escoger, pero siempre tomas decisiones con la cabeza caliente.- Kiki no pudo ocultar más su enfado y dijo:

- ¡Si tanto lo desea me quedare con se idiota, de todas formas mi opinión, para usted, no cuenta!- Se retiro del lugar sin decir palabra alguna y tampoco hizo caso a las palabras de su maestro. Todo indicaba que los tiempos estaban cambiando para Kiki.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Así fue, Kiki se quedo al cuidado de Shaka. Las horas en el bosque disminuyeron, trato de ser lo más precavido que podía. Rinsing fue una gran ayuda, la chica sabía que su amigo no quería estar ahí. Kiki se quedaría en su habitación, al menos así podría conversar con él.

La habitación de Rinsing era espaciosa y cuadrada, las columnas tenían enredaderas, Kiki pensó que era la decoración de Rinsing. En un lado había libros, pergaminos y un montón de plumas, por otro lado se encontraban lindas figuras de madera tallada, aunque a Kiki le llamo la atención un anillo de oro con un zafiro en el centro.

-Era de mi madre, cuando vivía en aquella mansión, mi nana me trajo el anillo.-Hablo Rinsing- Era mi cumpleaños, mi nana me entrego el anillo con lágrimas en los ojos, supuse que era por la emoción, pero tiempo después me entere que mi madre murió en el calabozo y su último deseo fue que conservara este anillo.

-Lo siento deberás, pienso que no tenían derecho de encerrar a tu madre- dijo Kiki mientras observaba el anillo.

-No importa, ya paso mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esas figuras? Son lindas.

-Las encontré en una cabaña, esta cerca de un bosque. Me parecieron hermosas así que decidí conservarlas.-Rinsing se acerco al lugar donde estaban las figuras- Son figuras de lobos y perros, aunque la que más me gusta es la de la huella- dijo señalando la figura.

- Son muy curiosas.- Rinsing se dejo caer sobre unas almohadas que estaban sobre el piso. Por un momento no se dijeron nada, quizás porque Kiki no quería hablar. El cambio de su amigo comenzaba a preocuparla, su amigo casi no hablaba.

-Se que no quieres estar aquí. Por casualidad escuche una conversación entre mi maestro y el señor Mu.-Rinsing giro su vista hacia Kiki- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No debiste cuestionar a tu maestro de esa manera.

-Lo se, no fue mi culpa. Las cosas solo sucedieron, ni siquiera se como comenzó la discusión.- Kiki estaba realmente apenado, nunca se había comportado de esa manera, no podía explicar lo que le pasaba.

-Tu maestro cree que…- La virgo no estaba segura de decir ''eso''.

-¿Que es lo que cree?

-Él piensa que tú le ocultas algo. Dice que a veces siente como huyes de su presencia. La verdad no se si eso es cierto, pero últimamente no eres el mismo.

- No entiendo porque piensas eso. Sigo siendo él mismo- Kiki trataba de calmarse, comenzaba a sentirse agobiado.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas. Aunque no quieres verlo has cambiado, tu esencia a cambiado. Ahora eres frío, pareciera que odias estar acompañado. Pienso que tratas de cortar con los lazos que nos unen…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Rinsing se quedo en silencio al ver los ojos furioso de su amigo- perdóname.

-No importa. Sólo me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad.

''_Sólo me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad''_

Aunque quisiera, Kiki no podía decir la verdad. Todo estaba saliendo mal. No era su intención comportarse distante, simplemente no sabía controlarse. Durante mucho tiempo el libro fue su única compañía, se sentía solo. Estaba solo

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Fue un día cualquiera que la verdadera pesadilla comenzó. Rhein se encontraba paseando por el campo, era un hermoso día. El aire libre le encantaba, las mariposas hacían aun más bello el paisaje. Sin duda ese día parecía ser perfecto y nada podía arruinarlo, ¡Nada!... excepto talvez un suceso que sorprendería a todos.

Rhein, sentada en la rama de un árbol, observaba a las mariposas, todo habría esto perfecto de no ser por un grupo de personas vestidas de negro que caminaban sigilosamente en dirección al bosque. Con anterioridad había visto a las mismas personas merodear de noche por las doce casas, cerca de la casa de Virgo.

-¿Quiénes…?- pero entonces unos gritos hizo que desviara la mirada.

No, no eran las ''amazonitas'' de siempre que chillaban al hablar de un aprendiz, tampoco era una simple broma de los gemelos. Era una pelea entre Shikaro y…

-¡Kiki!- ¿Cómo era posible? Ellos eran muy unidos. ¿Acaso el mundo estaba de cabeza? Parecía que si. Era una discusión muy acalorada. Nunca, jamás, alguien había presenciado una discusión entro los eternos amigos. Al parecer Shikaro le reclamaba algo a Kiki.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de comportarte de esa manera! ¡Eres un arrogante!- grito Shikaro furioso.- ¡Rinsing no merecía que la insultaras de esa manera! ¿¡Como te atreviste!

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo hago lo que quiera! ¡No tiene porque interesarte lo que yo haga!

-¡Me interesa! ¡Porque acabas de insultar a nuestra amiga! ¡Tu amiga! ¿¡Acaso olvidas que ella te ayudo en los peores momentos!

-¡No necesito que me recuerdes lo que hizo por mí! ¡Y deja de gritarme!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Rhein mientras se acercaba a toda prisa- ¿¡Que demonios les pasa!- Kiki no dijo una palabra y le dio la espalda a Shikaro, ignorando también a Rhein.- ¡Oye! ¡Al menos dime algo!

-¡Cobarde! ¡No tienes las agallas para decirle lo que paso! ¡Eres un cobarde!- Fue entonces que Shikaro recibió un golpe de Kiki.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a decirme cobarde!

-¡Maldito! ¡Eres despreciable, lo peor de tu raza!- Entonces Shikaro se abalanzo sobre Kiki. Una gran pelea comenzó. Los dos estaban realmente furiosos y no median sus acciones. Se golpearon, se provocaron heridas graves, la sangre mancho sus manos y sus ropas.

-¡Cálmense!- Rhein no podía hacer nada. Parecía que se iban a matar. Era horrible.

Los golpes bruscos seguían, ellos no iban a parar. Para empeorar las cosas, los dos estaban aumentando su cosmos, preparándose para atacar de verdad. A esas alturas las heridas ya no importaban, tampoco importaba la sangre que manchaba el césped verde. Rhein intentaba establecer una barrera entre los dos, pero le era imposible, estaba muy nerviosa. Los dos muchachos se pusieron de pie ¡Se estaban posicionado para atacar!, pero la salvación llego cuando dos santos dorados aparecieron: Saga de Géminis y Shura de Capricornio. La pelea termino para los dos muchachos que habían sido muy descuidados al utilizar su cosmos sin pensar que otras personas podían sentirlos, personas como el patriarca.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

No era suficiente con pedir perdón, no era suficiente con recibir un castigo, ¡Nada era suficiente! Esta vez el patriarca estaba furioso, y no era para menos, estaban apunto ocasionar una tragedia. El que se llevo la peor parte fue, obviamente, Kiki. Fueron horas de reprimendas, gritos, sermones y lecciones. Shion no podía concebir que justamente Kiki, un chico bueno y amable, haya cometido esa falta grave y sobretodo haberse comportado como un verdadero patán frente a Rinsing.

-¿Acaso no te detuviste a pensar que pudiste haber matado a tu mejor amigo?- le regaño el Aries Mayor.

- Lo siento, señor- respondió Kiki.

-Lo que acabas de hacer es muy grave.

-Fue sólo una pelea.

-No es sólo una pelea. Kiki, estabas peleando con tu mejor amigo y por si fuera poco te atreviste a insultar a tu amiga Rinsing. ¿Crees que esa es la mejor actitud? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡No fue mi culpa! Yo no quise insultar a Rinsing, yo no quise pelear con Shikaro. No se que sucedió.

- No puedes decir que no sabes que sucedió. Shikaro no quiso decir nada en contra tuya. Él, al igual que tú, esta apenado con todo esto. Sin duda estas dejando mucho que desear, Kiki. Eres un aprendiz a caballero dorado, eres el último de nuestra raza, se supone que debes ser un ejemplo para los demás.

-¡Yo no soy perfecto! ¡No quiero ser un ejemplo para los demás! Solo quiero ser yo mismo, no quiero más presión. Ya no puedo más, me siento terrible. No puedo fallar porque enseguida me lo están reprochando. ¡Nunca es suficiente para ustedes! ¡Siempre tengo que esforzarme más de la cuenta! ¡Pero es igual, nunca lo toman en cuenta! ¡Yo hago lo que puedo, me esfuerzo, pero para ustedes nunca es suficiente!- Kiki derramaba lágrimas de rabia. Salio corriendo, no miro atrás. Nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos en frente de Shion, y estaba seguro que no lo volvería a hacer.

Llego a la casa de Virgo llorando amargamente, comenzaba a odiar a todos, odiaba al santuario. Fue entonces que noto la presencia del santo de Virgo. Kiki se puso de pie, en ese momento no quería hablar. Sentía que debía disculparse por el incidente con Rinsing.

-Pido disculpas por el incidente con su alumna. No le causare más problemas.

-El que esta lleno de problemas eres tú, no yo.- Respondió el rubio. Kiki se seco las lágrimas y dijo:

-Mis problemas no son de importancia. Supongo que ya estará enterado de la pelea con el aprendiz de Libra.- Se quedo en silencio por un momento- Ya no me importa, si le dice o no lo que acaba de suceder, a mi maestro.

-No. Tú debes decírselo. Yo no hablare del tema.

-De ninguna manera. Ya bastante tengo con la reprimenda del patriarca, no soportare la mirada de decepción de mi maestro.

-Sabes que esa no es la mejor actitud. No puedes huir…

-No estoy huyendo.- Interrumpió Kiki.

-Estas huyendo de tus problemas. Cada vez que tratas de olvidarte de ellos, cada vez que dejas de un lado tus problemas, estas huyendo. Nunca has intentado resolverlos, nunca los has afrontado. Debes saber que esa es una actitud de cobardes.

-¡No soy un cobarde! ¿¡Que puede saber usted de mi! ¡Usted no sabe lo que yo vivo!

-Entonces demuéstrame, demuéstrame que no eres un cobarde. Si tan sólo, por una vez, afrontaras tus problemas. Si por una vez dejaras de huir.

-¡Ese es asunto mío! ¡No le interesa!

-Estas cegado, crees que huyendo todo se arreglara. Estas equivocado.

-¡Ya es suficiente! No tiene derecho a decirme como debo actuar, yo se lo que hago…

-No lo sabes. Definitivamente, no lo sabes.

-Usted y yo sabemos que nunca quise venir aquí. No quiero su compañía, no quiero sus consejos. ¡No quiero nada de usted!

Ese fue un error fatal. Kiki no hizo caso a los consejos, se dejo llevar por lo que pensaba. Actúo erróneamente.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Los pasos acelerados decían que aquella persona tenía mucha prisa. Se escuchaban murmullos. Unos ojos esmeraldas se asomaron.

-¿Es acaso la señora Tenebra?-preguntó.

-SÍ. Soy yo Lawrece.

-¿Qué es lo que desea el ángel caído?

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me lames así- gruño Tenebra.

-Acaso ya no recuerda ''La de alas negras'' su oscuro pasado. Yo no olvido…

-¡No vengo a discutir contigo!- Tenebra tomo a la mujer del cuello- Mi señora pide que le des una respuesta pronto. No queremos que se enfade ¿Verdad?

-El angel caído se pone de rodillas ante la olvidada, pero la herida no cierra, el sentimiento sigue despierto. Si el angel caído olvida, debe saber que la compañera del verdadero amo no la aceptara.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Poder, gloria? ¡Dímelo! ¡Yo puedo dártelo!

-¿Por qué lo haces? Ella no es el amo.

-¡Sabes bien porque lo hago!- Tenebra empujo a la mujer contra un mueble.- ¿Qué pretendes?

-No quiero que sufra. Eso no debe pasar.

-El niño nació con una estrella maligna. Su destino es sufrir.

-Si tan sólo me hubieras permitido darle el collar, todo cambiaría…

-¡Nada va cambiar!

-…Él es nuestro salvador, el sucesor de nuestro amo. Tomara venganza, no se quedara de brazos cruzados.

-Vivirá como un príncipe, él debe combatir.

-¡No!

-Debe hacerlo, es su destino. Te juro que lo protegeremos, ya te lo dije, será como un príncipe.- Lawrece medito un poco las palabras de Tenebra y finalmente dijo:

-Cuando el día se oculte, cuando las nubes se vistan de luto, cuando los truenos decoren el anochecer y la lluvia inunde los prados, se llenara de rencor… llegada la medianoche deben de llamarlo, su rencor aumentara y llegara a un punto sin retorno.

-La señora estará complacida. Espera un poco más y lo tendrás en tus brazos de vuelta.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Mu regreso al santuario dos días después de la pelea entre Kiki y Shikaro. Recibió un llamado de Shion, quien necesitaba tratar unos temas con él. Sin embargo, Kiki aún no había resuelto sus problemas.

Una noche oscura, el clima era horrible. Kiki se encontraba en su habitación, en la casa de Aries. Acababa de discutir con su maestro, sabía que su actitud no era la mejor. Encerrado en su habitación, pensó en lo que hacia. Su poder se había incrementado, a causa de eso se había vuelto un ser peligroso. En ocasiones ya no podía controlarse y hacia daño a los demás. Sin duda estaba perdiendo el control de su vida.

_Acércate…_

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Un sentimiento de ira lo lleno. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

_Ven conmigo…_

Sin pensarlo, Kiki se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana. No había nadie. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? La voz se oía tan real.

_Libérate…_

Era una voz dulce, amorosa. Se vio tentado a seguirla. Sus pies se movieron solos y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba saltando por la venta.

_Eso, acércate…_

Kiki se encontraba corriendo por los alrededores del santuario. Siguió a una luz verde que se iba directamente al bosque. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, no sabía porque lloraba. Sólo quería descubrir de donde provenía esa voz. Las nubes negras y los truenos parecían anticiparse a algo malo. La lluvia termino por mojar a Kiki. Finalmente llego al bosque.

Quizás fue un grave error. Unas personas, vestidas de negro, lo tomaron por sorpresa. Frente a él una mujer de cabellos verdes, piel pálida y ojos ambarinos lo miraba. Vestía una tunica gris y tenía un báculo de plata con una esfera celeste en la parte superior.

-Por fin…-susurro la mujer.

-Mi señora, todo esta listo. Puede comenzar cuando lo desee- dijo la mujer conocida como Tenebra.

-Custodien los alrededores. Quiero estar sola con él.- las figuras negras desaparecieron y Kiki fue dejado a solas con la mujer. El aprendiz estaba paralizado por el miedo. Lentamente, la mujer se acerco a él. Lo acaricio y beso su cuello. Kiki mantenía sus ojos abiertos, sin creer lo que pasaba. La mujer seguía besándolo y sus manos rodeaban las piernas de Kiki. Eso estaba resultando muy incomodo. Kiki sintió como la lengua de aquella persona rozaba su cuello y luego un dolor agudo hizo que despertara.

¡Eran colmillos! ¡La mujer acaba de plantar sus colmillos en el cuello de Kiki!

-Eres hermoso, pero tus lágrimas me dicen que has sufrido- susurro la peliverde- Soy Hécate, nos veremos muy pronto.- Sin decir más desapareció.

La sangre brotaba del cuello de Kiki, se sentía débil. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Unas manchas comenzaron a cubrirle la piel, sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse oscuros, irónicamente ahora era Kiki el que tenia colmillos.

Perdió la conciencia, ya no era él. Tenía sed de sangre, estaba poseído. El ritual había termino y no había marcha atrás. Había conseguido el poder secreto del libro.

Por la mañana, Shion despertó con noticias espantosas: Tres asesinatos en el rodiorio, todo indicaba que fueron echas por un mismo individuo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero que el cap sea de su agrado.<p>

Soy muy sentimental, cuando escribí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aunque en la parte esa donde Hécate ''manosea'' a Kiki creo que estaba escribiendo sobre una violación O.O

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Ayúdame

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Le pertenece al maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Ayúdame<p>

El cuerpo le dolía, no podía moverse por el increíble dolor que sentía. ¿Qué le había pasado? Abrió los ojos lentamente, deseando que todo fuera un sueño. Lastimosamente no lo era.

'' _¡No te atrevas a decirme cobarde!'' '' ¡Yo no soy perfecto!'' '' ¡No soy un cobarde!'' '' ¡Ya basta!'' _

Con mucho dolor recordó los últimos acontecimientos vividos. Con dificultad se sentó en el suelo y miro a su alrededor. Estaba cerca de una lago… ¿Acaso estaba a las afueras del santuario? Estaba cerca del Rodorio. Sus manos y ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. El sabor a sangre inundo su boca. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho? Se acerco al lago y pudo observar su rostro manchado de sangre. Pero lo que más le impresiono fue la herida que tenía en el cuello. Sin duda esa mujer le había introducido dos colmillos. Se escucharon murmullos y Kiki se escondió detrás de un arbusto.

-Tres asesinatos. La mujer y el hombre pusieron resistencia, pero el niño no corrió con mucha suerte.- dijo un hombre.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho tal maldad?- pregunto otra voz.

-Nadie lo sabe. Pero todos dicen que fue un joven. Según la descripción, sus ojos eran oscuros, presentaba manchas en la piel y tenía unos colmillos. Es muy raro.

-Debemos ir al santuario. Pronto.- Los dos hombres desaparecieron.

_Manchas en la piel._

El rompecabezas estaba armado. No había duda alguna. Una lágrima traicionera resbalo por la mejilla de Kiki. Se sentía realmente desgraciado, era su culpa. Por una razón estaba cubierto de sangre, por una razón sentía ese sabor a sangre: Era un asesino.

Rápidamente se dio un baño y se puso los mismos ropajes ensangrentado. La única manera de huir era teletransportándose y así lo hizo, se teletransporto unos metros antes de la casa de Aries. Ahora solo tenía que borrar la evidencia.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Todo eso le resultaba muy extraño. Tres asesinatos hechos por una misma persona y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía decir quien era. La situación era muy preocupante.

-Una mujer, un hombre y un niño.- repitió, con preocupación, el patriarca Shion.

-En efecto… y hay más.- hablo el santo de plata.

-¿Más? Dímelo, necesito estar enterado de todo.

-Tanto la mujer como el niño presentan una mordedura en el cuello, sin embargo, el hombre presenta un orificio en el pecho. Cuando lo examinamos no dimos con la sorpresa de que el corazón no estaba en su lugar. Prácticamente se lo extirparon.

-Imposible…- susurro- Quiero que los santos dorados se presenten aquí. Dígales que es urgente.

-Con su permiso.- Shion asintió y el santo de plata desapareció.

''_Es horrendo, simplemente no hay explicación para estos hechos'' _pensó _'' ¿¡Como es posible! ¿Cómo puede una persona extraer un corazón por sólo un orificio? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel para matar a un niño y una mujer?'' _Sin duda todo eso era muy extraño. La forma de asesinar, solo un monstruo podría haber cometido tal crimen. Shion caminaba con impaciencia, se dirigía a los aposentos de Athena. No iba a ser fácil decirle todo eso a la deidad, muchos menos cuando ni el mismo Shion sabía que estaba sucediendo. El viento soplaba fuerte provocando que las cortinas se agitaran. Ahí se encontraba Athena, haciendo cadenas de flores. Le había hecho bien a la diosa quedarse unos días en el santuario.

-Mi señora, vengo a comunicarle algo de suma importancia.-dijo.

-¿Qué sucede, Shion?- preguntó la diosa.- Pareces preocupado.- Athena le sonrío.

-Me informan que hubieron tres asesinatos cerca al Rodorio. Al parecer fue hecho por un sólo individuo.

-¿¡Tres asesinatos! ¿¡Quien puede ser tan cruel como para cometer tales actos!- Ahora era la diosa la que estaba preocupada.

-Los habitantes de la zona dicen que solo vieron la figura de un joven que presentaba manchas en la piel.- Shion se quedo callado por un momento- Princesa Athena, presiento que tiempos oscuros se acercan.

-…-Athena suspiro- ¿Quiénes fueron las victimas?

-Un hombre, una mujer y un niño. Al primero le extirpo el corazón.

-Es realmente horrible. Es un crimen monstruoso.- dijo- Supongo que ya convocaste a los santos dorados ¿Cierto?

-Sí. Ya deben de estar llegando.

-Bien.

En el treceavo templo los santos dorados llegaban, estaban muy preocupados. Todos sentados alrededor una mesa. Hace años que no habían tenido reuniones de ese tipo. Algo realmente malo debía de estar sucediendo. Los santos dorados estaban serios, no pronunciaban ni una sola palabra. Cada unos estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero nada se comparaba a la cara seria y preocupada del santo de Escorpio. Milo tenía muy claro lo que significaba esa reunión: Tiempos de Guerra.

-Esto es muy extraño- susurro Camus- ¿Qué es lo esta sucediendo?

-Sabes muy bien lo que sucede.- dijo Milo- Reuniones como esta, generalmente, se presentan antes de una guerra.

-Entonces, ¿A que nos enfrentamos?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Estas asustado, Milo?- lo reto Mascara de Muerte.- No me digas que le tienes miedo a otra guerra.

-Cállate.

-Todos tenemos miedo. Aunque quieras negarlo. Una guerra siempre trae dolor y sufrimiento, serias un tonto si no sientes miedo.- intervino Saga.

-Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea una nueva guerra.- hablo Aioria.

- ¿Entonces para que nos llamaron? Seria ilógico- respondió Aldebarán

-Muchachos, sugiero que nos calmemos. Pronto recibiremos noticias.- dijo Dohko tratando de calmar los ánimos. De pronto sintieron el cálido cosmos de Athena, quien acaba de hacer acto de presencia junto a Shion, se pusieron de pie.

La diosa sonrío levemente. Shion se mantenía serio, hizo una señal y los santos tomaron asiento. El silencio reino por unos segundos, hasta que Athena pronuncio algunas palabras.

-Me alegro de verlos nuevamente, mis siempre fieles santos.- dijo mientras los miraba con dulzura.- Debo decirles que acabo, bueno… acabamos de recibir malas noticias.

-Si no le importa mi señora, quisiera ser yo el que les comunique de estos sucesos.- intervino Shion. Athena asintió.-Esta mañana recibimos noticias sobre tres asesinatos en la Villa Rodorio. Al parecer el asesinato habría sido cometido por un mismo individuo.- Todos los dorados se estremecieron un poco.- Lastimosamente, nadie logro identificarlo. Sólo sabemos que es un joven y presenta manchas en la piel.

-¿Joven?- pregunto sorprendido el santo de Piscis- ¿Cómo pudo un joven asesinar a tres personas en una noche?

-Y sin dejar rastro…-susurro Shura.

-Sospecho que no es simplemente un joven.- hablo Shion- Tengo la sospecha que todo esto esta ligado a lo sucedido en el otro pueblo. Hace poco Mu fue enviado a investigar el lugar.- Todos miraron al santo de Aries.

-En ese pueblo las personas desaparecen.-hablo Mu-Se han encontrado animales y personas muertas. La diferencia esta en que ahí nadie vio algo sospechoso. Aunque los hechos sean similares, no podemos decir que fueron cometidos por el mismo joven.

-Me resulta imposible creer que un muchacho cometió esos crímenes- hablo el santo de Tauro.

-Es natural. A mí también me resulta increíble.- intervino Dohko- Pero todo indica que ese joven no es alguien normal. Nos enfrentamos a una amenaza.

-Eso creo. ¿Tú que piensas, Shaka?- pregunto Athena.

- Creo, mi señora, que debemos reforzar la seguridad. Una sola persona puede cambiar el curso de la historia. Este joven podría crear verdaderas desgracias.

-Me parece que el caballero de Virgo tiene razón.- hablo Kanon- Que los santos de plata ayuden a los santos de bronce a custodiar los limites del santuario.

-Pero… no podemos dejar desprotegido al Rodorio.-dijo Athena con un tono de preocupación.

-No se preocupe mi señora Athena, un grupo de santos de plata han decidió resguardar la zona.- le respondió Shion.- Aioros, Shura, tengo entendido que Shain y Yioru se pasean por el Rodorio.-Shura frunció el ceño.

-S-si. Ellos siempre encuentran la manera de escapar.- afirmo Aioros.

-Bueno, entonces les asignaremos una misión.- término de decir Shion.

-Pero ellos son solo aprendices.- intervino Mascara de Muerte.

-Ellos son jovencitos que han demostrado sus capacidades. Además, estoy seguro que harán su mejor esfuerzo.

-¿Cuál será su ''misión''?- pregunto Shura.

-Quiero que los dos interroguen a los habitantes del Rodorio y consigan toda la información posible sobre lo sucedido.- Shion sonrío levemente y la reunión de urgencia se dio por terminada.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

No quería admitirlo, pero era algo evidente. Últimamente se sentía débil. Las medicinas comenzaban a ser inservibles y su salud empeoraba. Karsten, el aprendiz de Piscis, pasaba por un mal momento. El veneno que absorbía comenzaba a dañarlo. Incluso comenzaba a maltratar su piel y causarle heridas. En ocasiones anteriores había nota la obsesión de su maestro por evitar las cicatrices o cualquier cosa que dañara su piel. El hecho era que Karsten sabía que a su maestro no le iba a gustar aquellas heridas en su piel. Pero eso no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de no poder controlar sus poderes. Realmente se encontraba débil.

Los colores, los pinceles, la pared. El pasatiempo favorito de Karsten: Crear obras de arte. Aunque no era del todo factible pintar la pared de su habitación, mejor dicho, pintar una pared de la casa de Piscis. Hace ya muchos días que trabajaba en eso. Recordaba aquella vez que soñó con aquel ángel de ojos aguamarinas, un ser hermoso que se convirtió en su musa. Decidió entonces dibujarla y se empeño en hacerla una obra de arte. Ya casi terminaba los últimos detalles de su obra, entonces reparo en el detalle de los ojos. Esos ojos le eran familiares. ¿Pero quien era?

-Que extraño…-susurro Karsten.- ¡Argh!- Un fuerte dolor lo hizo caer. Comenzó a toser, perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, nunca le había pasado eso. Poco a poco recupero el equilibrio, se apoyo en un pilar cercano y trato de recuperarse. Quizás todo eso hubiera pasado a la historia como una simple anécdota de no ser por la mancha de sangre en la palma de su mano. Al toser había expulsado sangre, una prueba contundente de lo mal que andaba su salud.

-No puede ser…-Trago saliva. Estaba realmente preocupado, las cosas se estaban complicando. A pasos lentos se acerco a un armario donde guardaba sus pinceles y medicinas. Tomo un frasco negro con un etiqueta que decía ''Árnica'' y bebió el líquido que contenía. Era una suerte que Nhiuty le trajera medicinas cada semana. Escucho unos pasos y guardo inmediatamente el frasco.

-Karsten.-Era la voz del santo de Piscis. Karsten salio a su encuentro.

-¿M-Maestro?- tartamudeo. Se miraron por un momento. Afrodita se acerco, esto provoco que Karsten se intimidara un poco. El santo de Piscis sacó un pañuelo, tomo la mano de Karsten y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre. Karsten se sorprendió, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para no limpiarse la sangre?

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- pregunto Afrodita.

-Yo…n-no… no es nada grave.- respondió.

-¿Te hiciste daño con las rosas?- le interrogo Afrodita.

-S-si.- Mintió Karsten. Afrodita le sonrío y se fue dejando a Karsten confundido y un poco nervioso.

A Karsten no le gustaba mentir, pero si tenía que hacerlo por el bien mayor, lo haría.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Sentado en un rincón de su habitación, llorando sus penas, se encontraba Kiki. El remordimiento lo agobiaba, se sentía muy mal. La vida le había dado la espalda, su mundo lleno de luz se había convertido en un lugar oscuro y de tinieblas. Pero a pesar de todo el dolor, Kiki sentía la necesidad de seguir matando. Era un instinto salvaje que le movía, que le pedía a gritos que siguiera matando, tenía sed de sangre. Sus dedos fríos tocaron la herida que tenía en su cuello provocando que un dolor recorriera el cuerpo su. Un gemido de dolor escapo de su boca. Se sentía débil.

Se puso de pie, arreglo su camisa y procuro que sus ropajes ocultaran la herida. Camino por la casa de Aries, tratando de distraerse, pero no lo logró. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas, su alma se estaba marchitando. Fue entonces que diviso dos figuras a lo lejos: Shaka y su maestro Mu. Las miradas se clavaron en él. Inmediatamente se seco las lágrimas. No dijo nada, no quería decir nada… y sentía que tampoco debía decir nada. Siguió su camino.

-Maestro, si me disculpa, saldré un momento.-dijo una voz femenina. Kiki se quedo parado, no había reparado en la presencia de la niña de ojos grises. Un sentimiento de vergüenza se apodero de él.

- Puedes retirarte Rinsing.-dijo el santo de Virgo.

-Kiki, ¿Acaso no saludaras a Rinsing?- pregunto Mu en un intento de hacer que Kiki se disculpase directamente con Rinsing.

-…-Las palabras no salían de la boca de Kiki. Prácticamente se había quedado mudo.- Espero que hallas tenido un buen día, Rinsing.- Su voz se quebró al último momento. La vergüenza lo consumía, simplemente no aguanto más y salio del lugar corriendo.

Se encerró en su habitación, maldiciendo su destino. De pronto sintió ira, porque nadie sabía como se sentía, porque estaba echando todos sus esfuerzos a perder, porque había perdido las ganas de luchar.

-Kiki.-Era su maestro que lo llamaba.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si.-respondió Kiki con la voz quebrada.

-¿Enserio? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y…

-¡Dije que estoy bien!-grito furioso-perdone…-susurro-sólo déjeme solo, no quiero que me molesten.-Mu se retiro sin decir una palabra.

La noche llego y con ella la pesadilla. Otra vez Kiki sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello, su corazón se aceleraba. El viento soplaba con fuerza y la luna llena iba siendo cubierta por las nubes negras. Los ojos de Kiki perdieron color, se volvieron oscuros. Unos colmillos comenzaron a sobresalir. Poco a poco unas manchas negras comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo. Perdió el control y como un animal salvaje escapo por la ventana. Otra noche dura le esperaba.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Los asesinatos fueron aumentando, el Rodorio se había vuelto un lugar inseguro. Muchos santos de plata fueron enviados a vigilar el Rodorio. La situación parecía estar saliendo de lo limites y entonces fue imposible de ser ocultado a los aprendices. Pero el más preocupado era Kiki, el miedo comenzaba a invadirlo. Estaba dejando muchas pruebas y si seguía así Shain y Yioru no tardarían en averiguar que él era el asesino.

El trabajo de los dos aprendices había sido muy bueno, estaban muy cerca de descubrir al culpable. Sin embargo, siempre había algo que los alejaba del asesino.

-Shain, estamos investigando. Deja ya de comprar regalos para tu francesa.-le dijo Yioru mientras caminaban por el Rodorio.

-¡Oh, vamos Yioru!, eres demasiado serio. Hombre, tienes que divertirte aunque sea por un momento.

- Lo que tú digas, pero primero deja que interroguemos a los pobladores.

-Bueno.-Caminaron hasta el centro del pueblo, preguntando y buscando pistas. Ese día no había muchas novedades. Unas mujeres anunciaban un espectáculo nocturno. Niños corrían alrededor de la pileta fingiendo que ''El asesino nocturno'' los perseguía. Las niñas reían y jugaban con sus muñecas de trapo. Cerca de ahí dos muchachas compraban unas hierbas medicinales.

-Disculpe, ¿Para que sirven estas flores?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad una muchacha castaña, Nhiuty.

-Curan las heridas internas, querida.-Le respondió una anciana.

-Vaya…

-Oye Nhiuty, se hace tarde. La maestra se molestara y…

-Silencio Aretha. Y dígame…-Nhiuty se sumergió en una conversación con la anciana. La chica que venía con ella, Aretha, era la futura amazona de Lince. Era una chica hermosa, de cabellos negros y rizados, ojos azules y piel pálida. Era una chica seria, inteligente, recta y le gustaba leer. Además de eso era un poco tímida y podría resultar un poco aburrida.

-Oye Yioru, ¿La chica de allá no es Nhiuty?-pregunto Shain.

-Sí, es ella.

-Vamos. Quizás sabe algo.

-No lo creo…-Pero ya era tarde, Shain estaba frente a Nhiuty y la otra chica. El aprendiz de Sagitario le hizo una seña a Yioru para que se acercara.

Para Yioru y Aretha todo eso estaba resultando aburrido, Shain y Nhiuty conversaban sin parar. En el colmo de la descortesía, ninguno había tenido, aunque sea, la bondad de presentarlos. Yioru estaba un poco enfado con su amigo, ¡Ellos estaban ahí para investigar, no para hacer vida social! Además quería visitar el lugar donde sucedió el primer asesinato. Por su parte Aretha leía un libro, al menos así se distraía un poco. Estaba un poco preocupada por no haber pedido permiso a June para salir del santuario. Molesta porque Nhiuty sólo habla y al parecer había perdido la noción del tiempo. Además se había olvidado de traer sus lentes para leer.

-…Y entonces decidí comprar mas medicinas.-dijo Nhiuty.

-Shain…

-Siempre pensé June era la que compraba las medicinas.-hablo Shain.

-Shain…

-Pues no lo hace.

-¡Shain!- gruño Yioru.-Estoy aquí desde hace quince minutos y no paras de hablar. ¡Necesitamos investigar!

-Hola Yioru, no te había visto.-saludo Nhiuty, provocando que Yioru frunciera el ceño.- ¡Ah pero que descortesía mía! Ella es Aretha futura amazona de Lince. Aretha, el es Yioru aprendiz de Capricornio.

-Mucho gusto.-saludó Yioru. La chica giro su cabeza, al parecer recién se había dado cuenta de que la estaban presentando.

-Eh…Mucho gusto.-saludó.

-Perdona Aretha, se me paso el tiempo. Vámonos.- le dijo Nhiuty

-Ya era hora, la maestra se enfadara con nosotras.-se quejo Aretha.

-Hasta luego.- se despido Shain.

-Vamos, necesitamos más pistas…

Aunque lo negara, Aretha le había resultado una buena chica. Pero para Yioru eso no importaba tanto como el hecho de que la noche estaba llegando y ni una novedad sobre los asesinatos.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

''_Sabes Rinsing, nunca había conocido a una niña como tú''_

''_Sigo siendo el mismo''_

'' _¡Deja de defenderme maldita bastarda!'' _

Dolía, en verdad le dolía que Kiki le dijera eso frente a muchos aprendices. Lo conoció como un niño alegre, algunas veces demasiado sincero, pero siempre lograba arrancarte una sonrisa. Los recuerdos pasaban por su mente, risas, llantos. Todos esos días en que eran felices, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en sus responsabilidades. Pero ya era tarde, todo se había esfumado.

Ya casi era de noche. Rinsing, repentinamente, sintió ganas de ir a ver a Kiki. Aunque probablemente la rechazaría, quizás accediera a decirle algunas palabras. Aprovechando que el Santo de Aries no se encontraba en su templo y, claro, tampoco estaba su maestro, decidió ir a la casa de Aries.

Camino lentamente, pensando en lo que diría. Llegó a la habitación de Kiki, el ambiente se sentía triste.

-Dije que no me molestaran. Lárgate.-gruño Kiki.

-¿Estas bien?

-Rinsing…-susurro.- ¿Qué haces….? ¡Argh!- Kiki cayó de rodillas al suelo, las manchas comenzaron a extenderse.

-¡Kiki!- Rinsing trato de acercarse, pero un viento helado y fuerte la detuvo.

-¡No te me acerques!... ¡Argh! ¡Rinsing, vete! ¡Vete!

-¿¡Que te sucede!- El viento helado congelaba la piel de Rinsing.

-¡Sólo vete!-Los colmillos comenzaron a sobresalir.- ¡Por favor, vete! ¡AARRG!- Fue entonces que Rinsing comprendió lo grave de la situación. Retrocedió lentamente.-No digas nada… ¡Argh! ¡Vete de una vez Rinsing!- Sumamente asustada, Rinsing salio de la habitación. Escucho un gemido y finalmente Kiki escapo por la ventana.

Pensó por mucho tiempo. Si bien Rinsing no estaba muy bien informada sobre los asesinatos, sólo sabía que el asesino era un joven que presentaba manchas alrededor del cuerpo. Aun así era imposible pensar que Kiki era un asesino.

No lo creería hasta que él se lo dijera.

* * *

><p>Por fin, me tranquiliza escribir. Toda esta semana con rompecabezas y juegos de lógica solo para recibir una practica de números, u.u que decepción.<p>

Por cierto, la página de la advertencia del libro, NO fue arrancada. Estaba ahí, pero ya ven ¬¬ Kiki ni le tomo atención.

Hasta luego n.n


	9. Amigos

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Le pertenece al maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Amigos.<p>

En silencio, con cautela, caminando con mucho cuidado y dirigiéndose a la cabaña. Ahí estaba Tenebra seguida de unos sirvientes. Tenía que cumplir una misión encomendada por Hécate, una misión de suma importancia que debía de cumplirse al pie de la letra. Llamo tres veces a la puerta y un hombre moreno la recibió.

La cabaña se encontraba a oscuras. Era un lugar tenebroso, con polvo en todas partes. En un lado había libros y amuletos, también había joyas y alhajas. Tenebra se sentó en uno de los sillones mirando fijamente al hombre.

- ¿Mi señora Tenebra?- Un sirviente se acerco temeroso.

-Dime.

-¿Desea que nos retiremos?

-Si, quiero que cuides los alrededores. Nadie debe de interrumpir esta reunión.

-Como ordene.-Los sirvientes se retiraron silenciosamente y rodearon la cabaña. El hombre vestido de negro miro con arrogancia a Tenebra y le dedico una mueca de desprecio. Otro silencio se prolongo.

- Bálder, después de mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿A que has venido? Sabes que no puedes aparecerte así como así en el santuario.- Bálder se acerco a Tenebra y la miro detenidamente.- Acaso has venidos por él.

-Se podría decir que si. Ya sabes que tu pupilo es una pieza clave, espero que este preparado.

-Él esta más que preparado. Hace poco le puse a prueba. Te aseguro que tu señora estará más que complacida.

Ludvig era como la segunda opción para Hécate. Siempre tenía dos cartas, y Ludvig era la segunda opción. No había duda que el muchacho era un buen contrincante, su destino estaba escrito. Kiki y Ludvig eran casi opuestos, pero ellos tenían algo en común, algo que los dos deseaban. Al final eran los rivales perfectos. El plan de Hécate era malévolo, estaba planeado al milímetro. Pronto el santuario sufriría, el dolor iba a ser intenso, difícilmente se olvidaría ''ese'' día.

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Tenebra.

-Ludvig esta durmiendo ahora.

-Eso no importa. Despiértalo.-Tenebra miro con furia a Bálder, el cual permanecía inmóvil.- Vaya, Bálder. ¿Quién se imaginaria que una persona como tú se ablandaría por un mocoso?

-Cállate, Tenebra. Aunque sea una persona fría, no puedo negar que Ludvig se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí.- Bálder miro a Tenebra.-Tú sabes bien que él es su sucesor.

-Después de todo es tu aprendiz. Espero que se lo digas, tiene que saberlo ya.- Tenebra salio de la cabaña dejando a Bálder nervioso.

Se acerco a la habitación de Ludvig. Lo miro de lejos, pensó en el paso, en el presente y en el futuro. Lentamente camino hasta la cama donde dormía su aprendiz. Se arrodillo, le acaricio los cabellos, sonrió. Era tan parecido a él, pero no era su amo. No lo era. _Nunca lo sería…_

Con delicadeza deposito un beso en la mejilla de Ludvig. Recordó los momentos más felices de su vida, momentos que nunca volverían.

''_Su hijo nació, es un niño hermoso. El amo estará complacido''_

'' _¡Es su hijo! ¡Es su sangre! ¿¡Como puede seguir insinuándose!'' _

'' _Yo lo cuidare, lo haré fuerte. Prometo hacerlo fuerte y lo cuidare''_

Tenía que hacerlo fuerte. Sus castigos dañaban mucho al muchacho, pero era para hacerlo duro. Aunque Bálder sabía muy bien que Ludvig seguía siendo un niño débil, aún así estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo en su _calvario_.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Sencillamente ya no quería vivir. Su vida estaba en completo desorden. Era un asesino, un desgraciado. La sangre era su ''bebida'' favorita, realmente era un desgraciado. Le dolía mucho tener que aislarse, casi no habla con su maestro. Shikaro lo ignoraba, Rhein permanecía indiferente y Rinsing… le había hecho mucho daño a ella y aun así estaba frente a él intentando consolarlo.

- Cálmate…

- Soy un idiota. ¿Cómo pude confiar en…?- Kiki rompió en llanto. Ya tenía unas grandes ojeras a causa de estar llorando. Pero aún así siempre sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- No es tu culpa. No puedes echarte la culpa por algo que no recuerdas.- Rinsing se sentó al lado de su amigo quien tenia la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas.- No puedes estar así. Tu maestro se dará cuenta…

-No importa. Él intenta consolarme, pero yo me alejo. Tengo miedo, no quiero hacerle daño. No quiero matar a más personas.

-Demonios. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Kiki, yo pude ayudarte…

-No Rinsing, nadie puede. ¿Crees que esto tiene solución? No me mientas…-Kiki miro a su amiga-Mis facciones han cambiado. Mi piel esta más pálida, mis cabellos ya no son completamente rojos y mis ojos están perdiendo color. Llegara el día en que ya no pueda más y simplemente me convierta en ese ser despreciable que soy por las noches.- Rinsing lo miro apenada. Era cierto todo lo que decía, Kiki había cambiado en apariencia. Parecía más débil y a la vez hostil.

-Mira, tienes que salir, diremos que necesitamos buscar a Shikaro. Pensaran que estas intentando disculparte y no tendrán excusa para detenernos.- Rinsing tomo a su amigo de la mano.-Vamos, seca esas lágrimas y salgamos de aquí.

-¿A dónde? Yo no tengo intenciones de hablar con Shikaro…

-Tienes que hacerlo, y con Rhein también.

Se pusieron de pie. Por unos segundo Kiki se quedo paralizado, recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Rinsing lo tomo de la mano, sonrío. Eso tendría que cambiar, costara lo que costara, Rinsing no se rendiría y buscaría la manera de salvar a su amigo. Lo salvaría _costase lo que costase…_

Cerca de ahí, dos personajes masculinos conversaban. Mu y Shaka. Miraba por la ventana al cielo. Quizás era la única manera de despejar su mente. Sin embargo, para Mu resultaba muy difícil. Le preocupaba enormemente la actitud de Kiki. Estaba distante, frío, sin duda ese no era su alumno. Además de eso había notado que estaba profundamente deprimido, siempre lloraba, estaba decaído y evitaba el contacto con cualquier persona.

- Él ya no es un niño…

-Pero es como si lo fuera… para mí.- respondió el ariano. Shaka suspiro y dijo:

-¿De que tienes miedo? Sabes bien que no sólo te preocupa su actitud.- Mu bajo la cabeza y callo por un momento. Recordó las conversaciones con su maestro Shion, las advertencias que había recibido y el peligro que corría Kiki.

-Kiki corre peligro. Las estrellas nunca mienten, dice que Kiki esta siendo seducido por el poder.- Sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, como si estuviera apunto de llorar.- Tengo miedo. Es sólo un niño que ni siquiera ha vivido. Es injusto que se pierda en ese camino oscuro, me niego a pensar que poco a poco estoy perdiendo a mi alumno. Me niego a pensar que ese niño alegre se esta convirtiendo en un ser sin sentimientos. Él no puede…- Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla del santo de Aries. Shaka lo abrazo, le beso la frente con mucha ternura. Mu estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su alumno, lo acababa de demostrar. Tenía muy en claro que el destino de Kiki no se podía cambiar, sólo se podía ''amortiguar'' su dolor. Le estaba resultando difícil poder ayudarlo, más aun cuando las palabras de Kiki dejaban en claro que no quería su ayuda.

Rinsing giro la mira hacia Kiki, quien se mantenía recostado en una esquina. Acababan de escuchar aquella conversación por casualidad. Aunque era muy descortés escuchar conversaciones detrás de una puerta, Kiki no pudo evitar interesarse por lo que decían los dos santos.

-No debiste hacerlo.-susurro Rinsing.- No debiste…

-¿Escuchar?- La interrumpió Kiki.- ¿Tengo que tragarme también mi curiosidad? ¿No es suficiente con tragarme mis sentimientos?

Rinsing suspiro, tomo la mano de su amigo y los dos salieron de la casa de Aries.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Últimamente su única amiga era Rhein. Rinsing no salía mucho de la casa de Virgo y Kiki… ''el traidor de Kiki'', esa era la ultima persona a la que quería ver. Era un niño arrogante, idiota, tonto… y muchos adjetivos más. Para Shikaro, Kiki estaba muerto, aunque no esta muy lejos de parecer un muerto.

- ¿Por qué Rinsing iría a la casa de Aries?

-No lo se, quizás porque es una niña masoquista que le gusta ser insultada por un maldito traidor que se comporta como un niño presumido y arrogante.- hablo Shikaro.

-No deberías hablar así de Rinsing. De todas formas, ya no importa. ¿Alguna vez te has propuesto investigar sobre los asesinatos?- pregunto Rhein con un poco de interés.

-¿Para qué? Tu hermano junto a Yioru están investigando. Pronto atraparan al culpable.

- Eso ya lo se, sólo que pienso que sería muy interesante investigar por nuestra cuenta.- Rhein sonrío.

Shikaro dio un bufido y continúo revisando el libro que tenía en sus manos. Las últimas semanas las había pasado encerrado en la casa de Libra, entrenando, paseando por '' Youth House'' y de vuelta a la casa de Libra. El aburrimiento lo estaba consumiendo. Además de la necesidad de divertirse, Shikaro necesitaba de alguien a quien contar sus problemas, y a alguien a quien aconsejar. Rhein era una chica y… no era muy factible contarle lo que le sucedía, Dohko y Shiryu, no era que no le gustara contarles sus problemas a ellos, pero no se sentía cómodo y Rinsing, bueno ella no podría entenderlo. Con Kiki ni contaba, era su enemigo y no quería volver a ver.

-¡Rinsing! ¡Después de mucho tiempo te veo! ¡Y…!- Rhein se quedo callada ante la presencia de un chico pelirrojo.

-Hola Rhein.-Saludo Rinsing. Kiki estaba en un lado y con la cabeza agachada. El tiempo se congelo cuando Shikaro levanto la vista de su libro y encontró a Kiki. La sala quedo en silencio. El aprendiz de Libra miro con ira a Kiki, apretó los dientes y Kiki seguían con la cabeza agachada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Acaso era tan cínico para presentarse ante él como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Qué es lo que deseaba ahora? Shikaro no podía ocultar su molestia, deseaba golpear a Kiki con todas sus fuerzas y darle una lección que nunca olvidaría.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!- gruño Shikaro.

-Necesitamos hablar con ustedes.- hablo Rinsing.

-¡Dime que hace aquí! ¿¡Qué haces tú con él! ¿¡Acaso ya olvidaste como te humillo!- Shikaro se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Kiki.

-Shikaro…

-¡Hipócrita!- le grito Shikaro a Kiki.

-…-El aprendiz de Aries seguía en silencio.

- Idiota.

-…

-¿Por qué no dices nada? ¡Maldito!

-…

-¡Habla de una vez idiota!

-No soy quien para gritarte.-La herida de su cuello comenzó a dolerle.

-¡Vienes como un perro arrepentido!- Shikaro levanto el puño, estaba dispuesto a golpear a Kiki.

-Shikaro, por favor, cálmate.-Le suplico Rinsing.

-Anda, golpéame. Hazlo.- hablo Kiki.

-No hagas ninguna tontería Shikaro.- hablo Rhein.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces?- dijo Kiki.- ¡Golpéame!- Un viento helado invadió la sala. Los cabellos de Kiki parecían flotar y a su alrededor un halo de energía negra se formaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Shikaro sintió que su corazón explotaría. Miro a su amigo, estaba llorando, él estaba haciendo todo eso.- ¡Argh!- Se quejo Shikaro. Otra vez miro a Kiki y entonces entendió que lo que debía de hacer era… golpearlo. Concentro un poco de energía y golpeo a Kiki, quien cayó al suelo.

Nunca sabría que fue lo que paso, pero de pronto Shikaro sintió como si la presencia de Kiki le rogara, le suplicara que lo golpeara. Eso le hizo pensar en los momentos donde los dos solían hacer travesuras. Eran inseparables, eran amigos. ¡Kiki era su mejor amigo! ¡Los dos se brindaban apoyo cuando los problemas los agobiaban! ¿¡Como era posible que hayan permanecido tanto tiempo sin hablarse!

Kiki permanecía en el suelo, sus lágrimas no cesaban. Estaba apunto de matar a Shikaro, ¿Qué le había pasado?, sintió una presencia cerca de él. Shikaro estaba ahí, arrodillado, tendiéndole la mano. A pesar de todo, él estaba ahí.

-S-Shikaro…- Susurro Kiki. Shikaro sonrío, ayudo a Kiki a ponerse de pie, como lo hubiera hecho antes. Fue entonces que Shikaro notó la presencia de Shiryu. Este acaba de llegar, así que no había presenciado la escena anterior.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Nada. No sucede nada, no dirás nada o si no yo hablare.- Lo amenazo Shikaro, con una sonrisa retadora.- Tengo que salir un momento, dile que me fui con Rhein.

-¿A dónde vas Shikaro?

-A ninguna parte, ya te dije.- Los aprendices salieron un poco sorprendidos. Shikaro se quedo un momento y miro a Shiryu directamente.-No dirás nadad ¿Verdad?

-Si, claro. No te preocupes…

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Ludvig estaba distraído. Parecía que su único pasatiempo era tirar piedras al lago. Alcander y Nekhbet, con su mascara, estaban a su costado. Últimamente el grupo no era el mismo, quizás por los constantes problemas que tenían cada uno. El clima era realmente feo, además de extraño. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que estaba pasando, todo se veía lúgubre.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ludvig?- preguntó Alcander.

-Nada.

-Que extraño. Cualquiera diría que has perdido el toque, ya ni siquiera vamos a molestar a esos aprendices. Me estoy cansando.-hablo Nekhbet.

-¿Tú crees? Me gustaría que estén en silencio. Me desagrada profundamente que me pregunten si estoy bien o no, saben perfectamente porque esto así.- Era mala idea hacer enojar a Ludvig, era un verdadero peligro si se enfadaba de verdad.

Ludvig sospechaba que su maestro le ocultaba algo y a él no le gustaba eso. Claro, Ludvig tampoco se había quedado de brazos cruzados, fue entonces que para satisfacer su curiosidad Ludvig escucho una conversación privada. Tal vez fue un error, pero lo que escucho lo dejo sorprendido. Si bien era cierto que Ludvig tenía muy claro que no estaba entrenando para conseguir una armadura, tampoco tenía claro cual era su destino. Sin embargo, ser un traidor no estaba entre sus planes. El miedo estaba nublando sus sentidos.

-¡Miren! ¡Es Ludvig y sus dos sirvientes, es decir, amigos!-A lo lejos se encontraban dos personajes idénticos. Deo y Soteiros, saludando con una sonrisa picaresca y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

- Genial…

-Tengo una duda, Deo…

-Dime, Soteiros…

- ¿Nuestro camarada Ludvig habrá recuperado sus pertenencias?- Ludvig frunció el ceño, los gemelos estaban consiguiendo que se enfade.

-Ignóralos Ludvig, son unos tontos bufones.- dijo Nekhbet tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Lo que tú digas preciosa. Soy tu bufón…- Se insinúo Deo. Nekhbet pronuncio una grosería y se abalanzo contra Deo.

-Siempre supe que te quería.-hablo Soteiros. Deo rodeo a Nekhbet con sus brazos, simulando una escena de romántica.- ¡Hay que tierno!

-¡Déjame! ¡Maldito payaso!-Deo sonreía ante las quejas de la chica.- ¡Suéltame!- Deo intento sacarle la mascara de Nekhbet, logrando que esta comenzara a patalear.

Los segundos se hicieron lentos, nadie supo como sucedió, pero una fuerza libero a Nekhbet de los brazos de Deo. Los gemelos se quedaron quietos. Sus sonrisas se borraron cuando frente a ellos un muchacho, de cabellos morados oscuros y ojos ambarinos, los miraba con furia. El aprendiz de Tauro, como una sombra, había liberado a Nekhbet y parecía estar muy enfadado con los gemelos.

-Eskol…

-Demonios…

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!- gruño Nekhbet.

-Salvándote de estos bufones.- respondió Eskol. Alcander y Ludvig hasta el momento se habían quedado a un lado. Los dos le hicieron una seña a Nekhbet para que se retirara del lugar.-Deberías de ir con tus amigos. Este lugar no es digno para una dama. Hasta luego.- Eskol se acerco a paso lento a sus ''compañeros''.

-Escucha Eskol, sólo fue una broma. No quisimos hacerle daño a tan preciosa dama.- dijo Soteiros mientras se abrazaba a su hermano.

-Tiene razón, además quedaste como un héroe ante la chica. A las amazonas les gustan los tipos fuertes y valientes, como tú.- dijo Deo.

-¿Entonces, para ustedes es linda?- preguntó Eskol.

-Si. Es hermosa.-Respondieron los dos gemelos, un poco asustados.

- ¿Es hermosa?

-Si, es una belleza. Es una divinidad, es…- Pero los gemelos no pudieron continuar porque Eskol los tomo de la remera y comenzó a zarandearlos.

-¡Ustedes no volverán a tocarla! ¿¡Verdad!

-¡No! ¡No la tocaremos!

-¡Estuve todo el maldito día buscándolos! ¡Los caballeros de Géminis solicitan su presencia! ¿¡Por que no pueden quedarse quietos y sin hacer problemas!

-Esta bien, esta bien… tranquilízate.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Los cuatro amigos estaban debajo del árbol, callados. Kiki estaba recostado en un lado, le dolía el cuerpo debido a lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

-Te vez agitado.-dijo Rhein.

-No…importa.-Respondió Kiki.- Supongo que… se estarán preguntando… que paso.- dirigió la mirada hacia Shikaro. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, pero no dijeron nada.

Rinsing se puso de pie, susurro unas palabras que no lograron ser entendidas por sus compañeros, finalmente dijo:

-Somos amigos. Los cuatro hemos estado siempre juntos, nos brindamos ayuda cuando recibimos la noticia que tendríamos maestros particulares. Todos reímos cuando Rhein nos contaba sus sospechas sobre la relación entre el señor Aioria y Marín.- Rhein no pudo evitar sonreír.- Ayudamos a Shikaro a entender el procedimiento de su maestro y sobrevivir a los grandes cambios.- Shikaro hizo una mueca de incomodidad.- Incluso me ayudaron a mi, cuando trate de huir porque simplemente no pude soportar la precisión de ser la aprendiz de Virgo.- Otra vez se quedaron en silencio. Rinsing prosiguió.- Kiki siempre nos ayudo, aun cuando él tenía sus propios problemas, pero ahora él necesita de nuestra ayuda. Quizás les pueda resultar horrendo, malvado, pero quizás él tomo el camino equivocado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó Shikaro.

-Se los diré, no puedes ocultarlo a tus amigos.- le dijo Rinsing a Kiki. Este asintió claramente cansado.- No lo culpen, ustedes no saben lo que él ha pasado.- suspiro y miro a sus amigos con una expresión de tristeza.- El culpable de los asesinatos ocurridos esta aquí, entre nosotros.- Shikaro trago saliva, su vista se dirigió hacia Kiki. El aprendiz de Aries miraba hacia el cielo, lloraba.

Amigos en las buenas y en las malas, nunca se habían separado. Ellos de alguna manera lograban sacar una sonrisa a sus amigos y sacaban de quicio a sus mayores. Los dos eran enemigos declarados de Ludvig y de Alcander. Pasaron muchas aventuras, se conocían a fondo. Pero Shikaro no lograba entender porque su amigo había cometido esos actos tan horrendos. Su amigo era un asesino. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de hacerlo? ¿Por qué asesinar a todas esas personas y de esa manera tan horrenda que era arrancarles el corazón? Ese no era su amigo, Kiki nunca haría eso. Él nunca haría eso…

-Déjenme solo. No quiero su presencia. Aléjense…-Kiki les dio la espalda, ya no quería ir estar con ellos.- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!- Alguien lo estaba reteniendo. Era Shikaro.

-Tú no te iras.- dijo.- No te puedes ir. No voy a permitir que te vayas…

-¿Por qué quieres detenerme?

-Porque no quiero que cometas una locura.

-¡Déjame ir! ¿¡Qué te puede importar a ti lo que yo haga! ¿¡Que eres tú de mi para que te intereses por mi!

-¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Y esto hacen los amigos! ¡Se ayudan, en los peores momentos! ¡Un amigo te comprende! ¡Un amigo esta a tu lado, aún cuando el mundo se esta acabando! ¡Un verdadero amigo se acerca a ti y te ve como la persona en que más confía!-Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Shikaro.- Un amigo te apoyaría en todos tus problemas, te diría verdades que nadie más se atrevería a decirte y todo para que vayas por buen camino. Yo soy tu amigo, porque no te estoy juzgando, porque quiero ayudarte. No me rendiré hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte: Tú eres mi mejor amigo, te aprecio, eres un gran chico. Quizás cometes errores, pero eres mortal. Se que no eres culpable, porque tú nunca asesinarías, porque tú nunca te atreverías a tocar a un mujer o un niño, eres una persona realmente bondadosa. A pesar de todo, nunca te hubieras rendido ante el mal. Tu maestro es un gran tipo y se que el nunca hubiera criado a un asesino. No eres un asesino, no lo eres. Estoy contigo, te ayudare, me arriesgare por ti.

''_Contigo en la buenas y en las malas. Mi mejor amigo, nunca olvidare esto, nunca Shikaro. ''_

* * *

><p>Es algo personal T.T, me hace recordar a un amigo mío, que ya no esta…<p>

Eres un niño excelente R.


	10. Deshonra

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Le pertenece al maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Deshonra.<p>

''_Es tu destino. Eres el único que puede cumplir con esto. Es tu responsabilidad''_

Sus dedos pálidos tocaron aquel brazalete de plata. Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan tenebroso. El brazalete estaba hecho a su medida, incluso el diseño parecía concordar con su personalidad. La imagen de un perro devorando a una serpiente estaba estampada en el brazalete. Las perlas negras rodeaban los bordes y los diminutos diamantes lo hacían ver elegante. Ludvig estaba encantado con aquella belleza, pero no podía olvidar la verdadera razón por la cual poseía aquella joya.

-¿Te gusta?- susurro una mujer.- No olvides para que la tienes. No debes olvidar el verdadero propósito de todo esto.

-No lo olvidare.

-Muy bien. Recuerda que debes llevarlo con orgullo.

Una a una, las velas fueron encendidas. La sala se lleno de un olor a Lycoris. Los pétalos negros estaban cuidadosamente colocados en unos jarrones, posiblemente servirían para la purificación. El suelo estaba adornado con un dibujo de un perro gigantesco.

-Quítate la tunica.-Ordeno una voz.

La tunica cayó al suelo lentamente. Los cabellos de Ludvig cubrieron la espalda desnuda de este. Se arrodillo ante la imagen del perro, acababa de tomar un paso importante que marcaría su vida por siempre. El agua tibia recorrió su cuerpo, los pétalos negros dejaban su olor dulce en el cuerpo de Ludvig y finalmente el dolor invadió su cuerpo. La sangre caía al suelo, gota a gota. La imagen del perro se iba llenando de vida conforme la sangre de Ludvig cubría los delgados trazos que lo formaban. Pronto la sangre se mezclo con la pintura negra y el dibujo desapareció.

Las heridas de Ludvig se cerraron, la sangre dejo de salir y la ceremonia había terminado. La tunica fue desechada y reemplazada por unos ropajes más elegantes. El brazalete fue colocado en la muñeca de Ludvig. La joya brillo intensamente y se pego a su piel. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho, sus ojos adquirieron otro brillo, sus cabellos rubios se ondularon y su esencia cambio.

Ludvig ya no era un humano normal. Ludvig acaba de continuar con el deseo de su padre.

_Ludvig cobraría venganza._

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Los días en la casa de Aries se habían vuelto aburridos. La situación de Kiki había empeorado en los últimos días, su cuerpo ya no resistía. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse frente a su maestro, pero la suerte estuvo de su lado. Para empeorar las cosas parecía que Shaka estaba sospechando de Kiki, lo cual, obviamente, lo hacia odiar al santo de Virgo.

Pero nada se comparaba a aquella vez que Shion decidió visitar a Mu. La mirada de Shion hacia Kiki había cambiado, parecía compadecerlo. El aprendiz se había sentido muy incomodo con la presencia del patriarca en la casa de Aries, Shion lo noto y le dedico unas palabras que quedaron gravas en la mente de Kiki:

''_Realmente no encuentro motivos para que te comportes así. Se muy bien que no es solo mi presencia lo que te hace sentir incomodo, no puedes negarme que ocultas algo. Yo siempre trate de mantenerme en el bien, que la confusión no nuble tu mente. Sabes muy bien que es el mal y el bien, no tomes la decisión equivocada. ''_

El bien, la inocencia. Kiki ya no era un chico inocente, ya no estaba en el camino del bien. La inocencia la perdió desde el momento que su boca toco la sangre de sus victimas. Definitivamente ya no era inocente…

En los últimos días una luz se asomo a la vida de Kiki. Quizás la solución a sus problemas se encontraría en un sacrificio humano. Aunque era una salida rápida, la forma no era la correcta. Sacrificar a un humano era un acto malvado, peor aun si el humano era un niño inocente.

''_Un muerto no hará la diferencia, es la única solución. Debemos hacerlo. ''_

Las palabras de Kiki habían sorprendido a sus amigos. No estaba pensando en las consecuencias, estaba tomando un camino egoísta. Pero para Kiki era la única solución, estaba desesperado. El sacrificio no se llevo acabo, Rhein logro hacer recapacitar a Kiki y como todas las noches el aprendiz perdía la conciencia y salía a matar.

Shikaro había logrado encontrar a Kiki al costado del lago. Era realmente triste ver a su amigo cubierto de sangre y lastimado. Las heridas del cuerpo de Kiki eran muy graves, pero increíblemente desaparecían. A Shikaro le parecía que su amigo se estaba debilitando poco a poco. Suponía que las heridas eran producto de los intentos de sus victimas por defenderse, eran heridas muy profundas. Sin embargo, si las heridas desaparecían ¿Cómo era posible que Kiki debilitara si supuestamente ya no estaba herido? ¿Acaso era ese el precio que tenía que pagar para conservar su poder?

-Se dará cuenta. No tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para entrenar.-le dijo Kiki a Shikaro. Estaba los dos sentados en una esquina de la habitación, en la casa de Aries.

-Me parece extraño.

-No he descansado en toda la noche. ¿Crees aun que esto es extraño?- Kiki hizo una pausa.-No veo nada raro en esto.

-Por favor Kiki, si tuvieras sueño no estarías conversando conmigo. Sabes bien que esto no es por un simple problema de sueño.

La sala quedo en silencio. Quizás las sospechas de Shikaro no eran tan locas. Muy en el fondo Kiki también lo sospechaba, pero no quería admitirlo.

- Creo que Shaka lo sospecha. Siento que me observa y me espía.- dijo Kiki un poco preocupado.

- Puede que intente ayudarte. No se si habrás dado cuenta, pero él y tu maestro están vigilándote todo el tiempo. Además era de esperarse que sospecharan, después de lo que escuchaste…

-Ellos lo sabían, lo sabían y no hicieron nada.-dijo Kiki con amargura.

-No digas eso. Ellos están preocupados, tú mismo lo escuchaste.-Shikaro suspiro.-Creo que fue por eso que tu maestro te dejo al cuidado de Shaka.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Esta bien. Te resulta incomodo, lo entiendo. Solo digo que no deberías culpar a otras personas de tus problemas. Y no quiero que te tomes a mal esto lo que te digo.

-Supongo que tienes un poco de razón…-Kiki giro la vista hacia el estante de libros. A Kiki le preocupaba el hecho de no poder deshacerse del libro. Cada vez que intentaba desaparecer el libro, por algún motivo desconocido, volvía a sus manos. Comenzaba a sentir miedo.

-Sabes, Ludvig anda muy extraño. No me preocuparía si no fuera porque ya no tengo motivos para pelear con él. Llevaba un brazalete extraño, ya casi no sale de su cabaña y sospecho que su maestro tiene algo que ver.

-No me interesa lo que haga Ludvig. Es una persona despreciable para mí.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No me dirás que no te interesa lo que Ludvig haga. Me encantaría verlo sufrir, aun quesea una vez.

Kiki sonrío, como no la había hecho en las últimas semanas. Suspiro y miro a Shikaro, luego dijo:

-Debo huir Shikaro. Es la única solución. No quiero huir sin decirle a nadie el motivo por el que me voy, aunque creo que ya lo sabes. Quizás vuelva algún día, quizás no. Mi situación empeorara y entonces yo seré un peligro para el santuario, no quiero causar más problemas.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? No debes huir, tienes un futuro aquí. Tantos años entrenando… no te mereces esto. No te lo mereces…

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Nhiuty estaba un poco enfadada con él. Karsten no había seguido con los tratamientos que la chica le recomendó y esto provoco que ella no le hablara, por un buen tiempo y la situación parecía no acabar. Se encontraba cerca del lago, mirando el horizonte. Era muy aburrido no tener compañía. No se atrevía a entrar en la casa de Piscis ya que su maestro se estaba comportando un ''poco'' extraño, no solo con él sino con el santo de Cáncer.

Sintió la mano de alguien tocándole el hombro. Giro su cabeza hacia el individuo llevándose una gran sorpresa. ¿Realmente era él?

-¡Shun!- Karsten se abalanzo sobre el caballero de Andrómeda. Para Karsten, Shun era su hermano mayor. El santo de bronce lo había entrenado los primeros años en el santuario. Había una relación fuerte entre ellos dos. Cuando Karsten tenía problemas siempre recurría a Shun, muy pocas veces pedía consejo a su maestro.

Pasaron horas conversando al pie del lago. Shun estaba en el santuario por un llamado expreso de Athena, al parecer había problemas. Además, Seiya estaba ansioso por ver a Athena, o Saori como la llamaba. A Shun le parecía gracioso ver los intentos de su amigo por sacar a Saori del santuario sin que Shion o algún dorado se enterara o los encontrara. Además de eso Shun había llegado para ver a June, después de mucho tiempo.

La conversación se alargo hasta llegar al punto más incomodo para Karsten:

-¿Y como te va con tu maestro?- Shun miraba a Karsten directamente a los ojos. El aprendiz de Piscis no dijo nada por unos segundos. Se detuvo a pensar primero que todo lo que le estaba ocultando a su maestro, su comportamiento y las formas en que, algunas veces, demostraba que no le tenía confianza.

-Bien. Cada vez me llevo mejor…con él.-Como se dijo antes, a Karsten no le gustaba mentir, pero debido a su situación mentía para ocultar sus problemas. Shun sonrío y dijo:

-Es un alivio saber que al menos ya te acostumbraste a todo esto. Pensé que tú y Afrodita no se llevarían muy bien.- Karsten ahogo algo parecido a una queja.

Shun continuo hablando sobre como lo había pasado en la mansión Kido. Karsten se mostraba interesado en la conversación, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de resolver sus inquietudes con Shun, pero suponía que eran cosas de su edad y que con él tiempo pasarían, nada grave como para contárselo a Shun. Aunque tenía una duda:

-Shun… tú… tú también tuviste miedo al utilizar tus poderes ¿Verdad?- Shun lo miro con un poco de curiosidad. El no tenía miedo, ni tuvo, de utilizar sus poderes. Era sólo que no le gustaba pelear, para Shun eso es muy diferente a tener miedo. ¿Por qué Karsten le hacía esa pregunta?

-No se a que viene tu pregunta Karsten. Sería más fácil si me explicaras.-La voz de Shun era amable, pero parecía que sus ojos examinaban a Karsten, lo cual provoco que el aprendiz de estremeciera.

-Perdón, dije una tontería. Olvídalo.

-Te ves preocupado. Tú tienes miedo ¿Verdad?-Karsten se distrajo jugando con las piedras, tratando de cambiar el rumbo del tema. Shun tomo una piedra y la tiro al lago. Era muy difícil tratar con un niño como Karsten.- Si no quieres decirme no lo digas. Pero déjame decirte que no debes tener miedo. Eres un chico muy amable y bondadoso Karsten, se que no te gusta hacerle daño a nadie, pero no por eso debes tener miedo a tus poderes. Cuando la situación lo amerite debes pelear.

-Pero…Shun, yo no sirvo para esto. A veces pienso que debí de quedarme en aquel lugar y seguir mi simple vida sin responsabilidades. Debí quedarme con mi aburrida, pero simple, vida.

''_Debí seguir pintando las paredes y trabajar para los adultos. ''_

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

¿Por qué había nieve? ¿Por qué su lugar favorito estaba cubierto de hielo? ¡Debía de ser una broma! Era realmente molesto saber que tu lugar favorito estaba siendo invadido por las travesuras de unos ''niños'' sin infancia que solo servían para molestar y hacer bromas pesadas.

-Muy bien, que alguien me diga que pasa aquí.-gruñó.

-¿Eh? ¡Rasmus!- El chico de cabello rubio se emociono ante la presencia del aprendiz de Cáncer, tanto así que congelo el suelo y las flores.- ¡Oye Minato, mira quien viene a visitarnos!

-¡Rasmus!- La chica jugaba con la nieve que estaba amontonada en un lado.- Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Que lindo. Ahora… quiero que me expliquen que hacen aquí ¡En mi territorio!

-Tranquilo. Es que no teníamos nada que hacer y decidimos esperarte.- dijo Sigthus.- Minato tiene una duda existencial. ¿Nos puedes ayudar?

'' _¿Duda…existencial?'' _ Rasmus era un chico inteligente, pero no sabía de esa clase de… temas. De seguro estaban buscando la repuesta de cómo vienen los niños al mundo, algo raro porque a la edad de los dos aprendices ya debían de saber de ''esa clase'' de temas.

-Miren. Yo no se sobre eso, pregúntenle a sus maestros o a otra persona mayor.- Esa era la mejor salida.

-¡Pero tú debes saber!- se quejo la chica.- Eres un chico inteligente.

-Seguro que Eskol lo sabe…

-Pero queremos tu respuesta.-Interrumpió Sigthus.

-¡Pregunten a Yioru o a Shain! ¡¿Por qué yo?- se quejo Rasmus.

-Porque tú sabes de mitología.- dijeron los dos aprendices al mismo tiempo.

-¿Mitologías? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso aquí?

-Pues tiene que ver con las raíces ancestrales de Minato.- habló Sigthus.

-¿No me hablan de lo ''otro''?

-¿A que te refieres?...-Sigthus no dijo nada por unos segundos y luego emitió un sonido como si ya hubiera entendido el tema.- No, no. Eso de cómo venimos al mundo ya lo sabemos. Te explicare…

'' Como sabes, Minato puede cambiar su apariencia. Mejor dicho, el color de su cabello y ojos. Eso resulta raro, no cualquier humano, o mortal, puede hacer eso. Minato solo sabe que su bisabuela tuvo…eh… una noche de diversión con un ser mitológico. Solo sabe que ese ser mitológico se llama ''Efipaltes''. Tú sabes sobre esto… ¡Ayúdanos!''

La cara de Rasmus mostraba indignación. Ese muchacho acaba de decir una blasfemia:

-Es ''Efialtes'', no ''Efipaltes''.-Rasmus suspiro y luego sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo.- Tiene suerte que acabara de repasar el libro de seres mitológicos.

- ¿Nos ayudaras?- preguntó Minato.

-Es obvio. Efialtes es un espíritu de las pesadillas que toma forma de mujer, o de hombre, según sea el caso, para atormentar a un individuo… en sus sueños, valga la redundancia.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo es que mi bisabuela…?

-No lo se. Todo esto esta muy enredado, no puedo decirte si se implemento una clase de brujería, pero parece que te ha pasado un poco de sus poderes de transformación.

-¿Puedo convertirme en hombre?-preguntó Minato un poco desconcertada.

-No lo se. Pero al menos puedes cambiar el color de tu cabello y ojos. Al menos es algo bueno…

-¿Y si te digo que mi bisabuela fue una elfa?

-¡Deja de bromear! ¡No se porque ere así de rara! ¡Y ahora quiero que dejen mi territorio como estaba!

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Pasear por el santuario se había vuelto la única manera de divertirse, al menos para Kiki y sus amigos. El mapa de Shikaro los hacia recorrer los pasadizos más angostos que hayan visto en sus cortas vidas, y como era de esperarse aparecían en lugares insólitos. En una ocasión aparecieron en los baños termales del patriarca, por suerte Shion estaba ausente. Así fue como los cuatro aprendices exploraron al santuario en casi toda su totalidad.

Ese día estaban especialmente aburridos, así que decidieron ir al lugar donde los demás aprendices entrenaban. Era una linda tarde, parecía ser un buen día, sin complicaciones. Nada le advertía a Kiki lo que iba a pasar.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que el aprendiz de cabellos negros se acerco a su eterno enemigo. Ludvig, con una sonrisa altanera y con los ojos llenos de desprecio, se presento ante Kiki. Los dos se miraron con repugnancia. El odio era mutuo, ahora más que nunca se odiaban con toda el alma. Alcander y Nekhbet estaba ahí también. Lo peor estaba por venir.

-¿Qué haces aquí sucio perro?- lo reto Kiki.

-Cuida tus palabras, lemurianito.- La voz de Ludvig sonaba tranquila. Fue una reacción espontánea, Kiki se puso de pie y trato de golpear a Ludvig, pero una fuerza invisible hizo que cayera al suelo y su cuerpo se paralizara.- Que agresivo…

-¡Déjalo idiota!- gruño Shikaro.

-Tranquilízate Shikaro, no escuches a este idiota.-dijo Rhein. Nekhbet amenazo a Rhein con un cuchillo, ella se estremeció y Rinsing reacciono empujando a Rhein.

-¡Cálmate! No hagas ninguna estupidez Nekhbet.- gruño Ludvig. Muchos aprendices se acercaban a la escena de los hechos. Ludvig se acerco a Kiki y le dedico una mueca de desprecio. Ludvig no lo pensó dos veces y golpeó a Kiki. Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el odio que un ser humano podía guardar. La sonrisa de Ludvig se iba agrandando a cada golpe, estaba disfrutando la situación.

A Kiki nada le dolía tanto como la humillación. Él, uno de los aprendices más destacados del santuario, futuro santo de oro, ultimo descendiente de la raza de Lemuria, humillado por un simple aprendiz sin pena ni gloria. Todo el mundo lo estaba observando y no podía hacer nada. Su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tirado en el suelo como un perro. Los papeles se invierten ¿no? Me das lastima.-Se burlo Ludvig.- ¡Mírate, lemurianito! ¡No mereces llevar la armadura de Aries! ¡¿Acaso no puedes pelear con un ''simple'' aprendiz como yo? ¡Quiero que todo el mundo me escuche! ¡Quiero que todos sepan lo inútil que es el aprendiz de Aries! ¡Tan inútil que ni siquiera puede soportar los golpes de un aprendiz a santo plateado! Que gran honor, ahora eres conocido como el más idiota de todo el santuario.- Todos los espectadores rieron.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- Rhein trato de golpear a Ludvig pero Nekhbet la tomo del cuello y la tumbo al piso, lo mismo hizo son Rinsing y amenazo a las dos chicas con unas navajas. Shikaro no pudo hacer ya que se encontraba forcejeando con Alcander.

-Ja. Tan mediocre que necesitas a que una chica te defienda.- Otra vez comenzaron a burlarse de Kiki, quien ni siquiera podía protestar. Ludvig se arrodillo y le susurro a Kiki:

-Te daré una oportunidad. Tú y yo nos encontraremos mañana en el bosque y pelearemos. Tómalo como un reto de parte mía. Si tú ganas me encargare de reivindicarte, pero si pierdes todo el mundo lo sabrá. Lo mismo ocurrirá si faltas.- Ludvig le beso la mejilla en un gesto de provocación. Luego hizo una seña a sus amigos y se retiraron.

Kiki ya no estaba paralizado y sin pensarlo dos veces salio del lugar corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Era un poco tarde. Mu estaba esperando a su alumno, tenía que conversar seriamente con él. Parecía que cada día la relación entre él y su alumno empeoraba. Kiki estaba aislado de todo y de todos, ya casi no lo veía, sólo en los entrenamientos. Las conversaciones eran escasas, quizás su alumno solo saludaba por cortesía. Sentía que Kiki ya no era el mismo, como si sufriera una metamorfosis. También notó ciertos cambios en la apariencia del aprendiz, le preocupaba enormemente la apariencia enfermiza de Kiki. Estaba muy pálido, lo único que resaltaba era su cabello rojizo que últimamente iba siendo invadido por ciertos mechones negros. Esos ojos claros que antes estaban llenos de bondad y picardía, ahora estaban oscureciendo y transmitían frialdad. La situación era preocupante.

Entonces Kiki llego, furioso. No saludo, no dijo nada. Se dirigió a su habitación sin mirar atrás, al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de su maestro.

-¡Mierda!-gruño furioso. Golpeo todo objeto que encontraba. Empezó a tirar los libros por doquier, sin importar que estos se dañaran o se maltrataran. La furia lo estaba nublando, su corazón estaba apunto de estallar de rabia. Su habitación estaba hecha un desorden, objetos rotos, los libros desparramados por todas partes y Kiki llorando en una esquina. Sus lágrimas eran de rabia, de frustración. Maldijo a todos, a Ludvig, a los aprendices, al santuario, incluso a él.

Enterró sus uñas en su piel, tratando de calmar su furia con dolor. De pronto unos brazos lo rodearon, dando le consuelo, amor, afecto, algo que hace mucho no había recibido. Con un poco de miedo levanto la vista para encontrar con los ojos serenos de su maestro. La sonrisa del caballero de Aries le hizo sentir en confianza, podía desahogar sus penas, todo lo que había sufrido y que se lo había callado. Era un alivio. Por unos minutos no dijeron nada, solo lágrimas y caricias que consolaban el alma herida del aprendiz.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Mu cuando Kiki estuvo más calmado. El chico bajo la cabeza, evitando la mirada de su maestro y dijo:

-No… no quiero hablar de eso.- Claramente esta muy herido como para hablar. Pronto la sangre comenzó a manchar su camisa blanca. Nunca antes había sido tan golpeado como lo acaban de golpear. Su rostro aun seguía marcado por los golpes de Ludvig, por suerte no daño sus facciones.

-Estas herido. ¿Qué es que acabas de hacer?

-Ahora no, por favor…-Mu pudo notar que unas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas pálidas de Kiki. La sangre siguió su camino y unas gotas resbalaron por la mano del aprendiz. El santo de Aries decidió que era mejor curar a su alumno y luego, cuando estuviera en condición, le preguntaría.

-Dolerá un poco.-dijo Mu con una sonrisa. Kiki extendió el brazo para que Mu curara las heridas y raspones provocados por los golpes de Ludvig, que aunque hayan parecido débiles, en verdad, dolían mucho. Limpio la sangre con un pañuelo mojado y luego limpio las heridas con un líquido desinfectante. Kiki no pudo evitar gemir por dolor que provocaba ese líquido, en respuesta a eso Mu le volvió a sonreír.

Kiki se cambio la camisa ensangrentada y junto a su maestro ordenaron la habitación. Era ya de noche, con una luna hermosa y brillante. A Kiki le pareció que esa noche era exactamente igual a la noche en la cual la pesadilla había comenzado. Pero esa noche no sucedió nada, esa noche descanso tranquilo. Una lágrima y un perdón hacia su maestro y nada más. Su cuerpo descanso después de mucho tiempo y se preparaba para el reto que tendría que afrontar al siguiente día.

Mu paso su mano por los cabellos del aprendiz y lo dejo solo en la habitación, deseando que pronto Kiki volviera a tener ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa encantadora.

* * *

><p>Por fin, nunca sentí tanta ira por no poder terminar de escribir XP.<p> 


	11. Dolor

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Le pertenece al maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Dolor.<p>

El día había comenzado de la peor manera. El clima indicaba que el sol no saldría y era de esperarse una tormenta. La noticia sobre el incidente ocurrido con Ludvig y Kiki se había expandido de tal manera que ya no era novedad y hasta uno que otro caballero dorado estaba enterado. Claro que nadie le tomo tanta atención como para darse cuenta que esa tarde una pelea se llevaría acabo.

Karsten despertó temprano, hace mucho que no tenía algo con que distraerse. Nhiuty aun seguía enfadada y Shun… esta muy ocupado, si se podía decir así. La noche anterior Karsten fue a buscar a Shun, otra vez, para devolverle el libro que por casualidad había dejado en el lago, el hecho era que no era el momento apropiado como para aparecerse y escucho algo que no debía de haber escuchado… algo entre Shun y June.

El cuadro del ángel estaba terminado y no estaba lo suficientemente inspirado como para volver a dibujar y pintar. Era aun temprano y de seguro los terrenos de entrenamiento estaban vacíos. Rápidamente se vistió para salir a entrenar, al mirarse al espejo vio con terror como las heridas de su cuerpo habían manchado las vendas tiñéndolas completamente de un color escarlata.

Últimamente su salud le preocupaba, y no necesariamente por el su integridad física sino porque si empeoraba se volvería una carga. Se cambio las vendas y salió de su habitación. Ahí estaba su maestro, esperándolo como todas las mañanas.

Casi nunca hablaban. Karsten era un poco tímido como para atreverse y Afrodita creía no tener la necesidad de comunicarse con su alumno. Lo cierto era que la relación maestro-alumno entre Afrodita y Karsten era muy escasa, insignificante. Ninguno se conocía lo suficiente. Algunas veces Karsten creyó ver una sonrisa en los labios de su maestro, generalmente cuando jugaba con Nhiuty.

Llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento, que efectivamente estaba vacío y sin un solo aprendiz. El entrenamiento comenzó con algunas prácticas de tiro. Karsten había mejorado mucho en el aspecto de la puntería, algo muy importante considerando que las principales técnicas de Piscis eran ataques a distancia. Para su sorpresa, ese día el entrenamiento no seria como lo habitual:

-Quiero ver tu progreso. Trata de atacarme.- Karsten se quedo perplejo ante las palabras de Afrodita. Un sentimiento de miedo se apodero de él, casi paralizándolo.

-N-no puedo… n-no estoy preparado…-Pero Afrodita no le hizo caso y entonces Karsten comprendió que no tenía salida.

Los ataques de Karsten eran muy débiles. El chico ya se había acostumbrado a los entrenamientos sencillos, sus movimientos eran torpes. De alguna manera sentía que estaba siendo humillado. A pesar de todos sus intentos Afrodita no había sufrido ni un solo rasguño, estaba intacto y sin el menor esfuerzo. Karsten se estaba cansando, definitivamente no era un buen día.

-¿Eso es todo? Realmente decepcionante… tus ataques son muy pobres, sin técnica.-dijo Afrodita. Karsten miraba al suelo, apretando los dientes. ¿Acaso su maestro no se daba cuenta que se estaba esforzando?-Si esta fuera una verdadera batalla, estarías muerto. Creí que al menos habías mejorado un poco, realmente eres débil…

-¡Hago mi mejor esfuerzo!-gruño el aprendiz de Piscis.

-¡Demuéstralo! ¡Has notar que en verdad te esfuerzas…!- Karsten se puso de pie rápidamente y, sin que Afrodita siquiera se percatara, lanzó una rosa directo a su corazón. Los segundos pasaron lentamente, Afrodita no pudo evitar que la rosa se incrustara en su pecho.

Afrodita debió de caer al piso en el miso instante en que la rosa se incrustaba en su pecho, pero nada paso. El santo de Piscis retiro la rosa de su pecho y miro a Karsten fijamente. El aprendiz sentía como el miedo recorría su cuerpo, incluso había perdido el habla.

-¿Qué es esto Karsten?-Afrodita estaba un poco enfadado.-Esta rosa no tiene veneno. Ni siquiera ha causado el daño que debería causarme. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Karsten se quedo callado, retrocedió un poco intentando alejarse de la presencia intimidante de Afrodita. El santo de Piscis lo tomo los brazos provocando que el chico gimiera de dolor. La fuerza con la que Afrodita tomo a Karsten hizo que las heridas del aprendiz comenzaran a sangrar manchando las mangas de su remera.

Afrodita estaba sorprendido al ver las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a caer al suelo. ''Sígueme'' dijo apartando la vista de Karsten. Rápidamente llegaron a la casa de Piscis, Karsten y Afrodita no dijeron nada en el camino. El santo de Piscis estaba enfadado aunque no se sabía porqué. Quizás solo era el hecho que Karsten lo había desobedecido, pero aun así eso era algo nuevo para el aprendiz. Afrodita de Piscis nunca se había enfadado con él. Sus amigos le habían dicho que cuando un maestro se enfadaba era como demostrar su preocupación por su pupilo, ¿El santo de Piscis, su maestro, se preocupaba por él? Nunca lo notó, nunca pensó que su maestro se preocupara sinceramente por él.

El santo de Piscis sacó las vendas del brazo herido de su alumno. Con gran horror vio las heridas en la piel de Karsten. Giró la vista a su alumno con una expresión preocupación mezclada con enfado.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué son estas heridas?-preguntó.

-…-Karsten esta nervioso y asustado. Como nunca antes lo había hecho derramo unas lágrimas en frente de su maestro.- Yo… no era mi intención…

-Karsten.-Afrodita buscaba la mirada de su alumno que parecía evitarlo.

-Tengo miedo…- susurró.- Soy débil, cobarde. No puede controlarme… me hago daño a mí y a los otros… no quiero eso… no…-la voz entrecortada de Karsten hacia notar su terror.

-Karsten mírame, mírame…-El aprendiz miro temerosamente a su maestro.- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Tu sangre esta llena de veneno, más de lo que tu cuerpo puede soportar. Es realmente grave.- La lágrimas de Karsten seguían cayendo a través de sus mejillas, se sentía… perdido.- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Tengo miedo…-repetía el aprendiz.- No puedo… no quiero causar más daños… es todo mi culpa. Soy débil, no soy capaz de controlarme.

-¡¿A que te refieres Karsten?

-¿No lo entiende?...es una farsa. ¡Es una mentira! ¡Yo soy el que recibo el impacto! ¡Yo soy el que recibe el veneno!... mi sangre esta contaminada.

Antes de ejecutar sus ataques, Karsten absorbía el veneno de sus rosas y el oponente solo recibía un mínimo de daño. Sin pensarlo dos veces Afrodita tomó a Karsten y lo llevo hasta su habitación. ''Quítate la camisa'' dijo cuando llegaron a la habitación. El aprendiz obedeció un poco confundido.

Afrodita estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no castigar físicamente a su alumno. No iba a negar que se asusto un poco al ver las terribles heridas en el débil cuerpo del aprendiz, más aun cuando vio la gran herida en el pecho de Karsten. Afrodita ya sospechaba que Karsten guardaba sus medicinas en el armario, por eso fue directamente a buscar las medicinas ahí para curar a su alumno. Para sorpresa suya los frascos estaban vacíos, sin una sola gota.

-¡Argh!-Afrodita giro su vista hacía su alumno quien había caído al suelo y se retorcía de dolor. El aprendiz se arrastro por el piso hasta llegar junto a una vasija. Un líquido rojo escapaba de su boca, Karsten estaba vomitando sangre.

-¡Karsten!-El santo de Piscis se acerco a su pupilo. Nunca antes el santo dorado había esta tan nervioso como en esa ocasión. Sostuvo a Karsten, que estaba casi blanco y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-Me… duele…-Karsten se desvaneció en los brazos de Afrodita. El santo lo dejo en la cama y fue a buscar ayuda, de quien fuera… lo cierto era que si no recibía ayuda pronto, quizás el aprendiz muriera.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que para Kiki había parecido un segundo. Se acercaba la hora, sabía que después de lo que iba hacer nada sería igual. El viento revoloteó sus cabellos como tratando de acariciarlo. Había escuchado que Ludvig estaba desaparecido hace unas horas, se rumoreaba que se había ido al bosque.

-Se hace tarde. Nos deberíamos ir.- comentó Rhein.

Pero esas palabras no llegaron a la mente de Kiki, no llegarían nunca. La decisión estaba tomada, además no sólo era una pelea por el orgullo, era una pelea que acabaría con ''eso'' definitivamente. Esperaba que su maestro lo perdonara. Sintió un brazo que lo jalaba, era Rinsing. Nunca antes pensó en los momentos felices vividos con sus amigos con tanta nostalgia como lo hacía en aquella situación.

-Vamos, no me digas que te quedaras todo el día parado aquí y pensado.-dijo la aprendiz de Virgo con una sonrisa.

-Rinsing…- No era el momento más adecuado para decirle que era la mejor chica que conocía. Tampoco para decirle a Rhein que sus locuras le sacaban una sonrisa, ni tampoco decirle a Shikaro que era su mejor amigo. No, no lo haría. Kiki sonrío con alegría como lo hubiera hecho en un momento cualquiera.- Nos veremos luego…

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Rhein poniéndose se pie. Kiki la miro por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Tú…?

-Vámonos. Kiki tiene asuntos que resolver.-interrumpió Shikaro.

-¡Pero…!- Rinsing le hizo una seña a Rhein para que guardara silencio. La aprendiz de Leo se quedo paralizada, entendiendo por fin las intenciones de su amigo.

-No esperes que te detenga. Tú y yo sabemos que con el orgullo no se juega, si tu decisión es hacer justicia, pues hazlo. Pero quiero que por una vez, solo por una vez, seas más cauteloso de lo normal. Ludvig y no es tan tonto como creemos.-Shikaro suspiró.-Adiós, espero verte… otra vez.-Los tres aprendices se retiraron y dejaron solo a Kiki. Luego, como si quisiera que el viento se llevara sus palabras, dijo:

-Perdón.- Era justo pedir perdón por sus actos cometidos y por los que iba a cometer. Era justo pedir perdón a sus amigos, compañeros, a su maestro, a los santos de bronce, santos plateados y dorados… pedir perdón a todo el santuario y a su Diosa Athena.

Las nubes grises se iban juntando como prediciendo una tormenta. El bosque se encontraba ahí, frente a él, esperando su llegada y el comienzo de una batalla que posiblemente dejara muertos. Había estado entrenando toda la mañana, ni un segundo de descanso. A pesar de eso las fuerzas no le faltaban y se sentía listo para pelear con Ludvig.

El bosque se encontraba en silencio, como si nadie estuviese, pero una risa le advirtió la presencia de su oponente.

-Ludvig.

-Aprendiz de Aries, me parece extraño de ti que llegaras un poco tarde a nuestro encuentro.- dijo- No demoremos más esto, quiero que me muestres tu fuerza.-Los cosmos de los dos muchachos comenzaron a incrementarse, todo estaba perfectamente calculado.

El primero en atacar fue Ludvig. Kiki logro esquivarlo con gran facilidad. Los dos se atacaban pero no lograban dañarse. El escenario estaba siendo destruido por sus poderes. Kiki no podía negar que Ludvig estaba a su altura, ya que sus movimientos eran más rápidos y todo lo planeaba con exactitud. No esperaba menos, después de la demostración de fuerza que le había dado el día anterior a Kiki le quedo claro con quien se enfrentaba.

-¡Argh!-Ludvig golpeo a Kiki provocando que este se desconcentrara. Luego fueron dos golpes seguidos que dejaron a Kiki tirado en el suelo. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que el aprendiz de Aries se pusiera de pie y arremetiera con todo. Su oponen no lo pudo prevenir y fue golpeado brutalmente.

A partir de ese punto la pelea cambio completamente. Ludvig estaba enfadado, se lanzó sobre Kiki y los dos comenzaron a golpearse con todas su fuerzas. Sus camisas se mancharon de tierra y sangre. Con gran sorpresa Kiki pudo notar que Ludvig poseía unas garras que estaban comenzando a rasgar su piel. Le parecía sorprendente.

Ludvig fue golpeado con tal fuerza que aterrizo junto a los árboles que estaban a unos metros del lugar central. Kiki lo volvió a golpear provocando que escupiera sangre. En un momento de descuido, introdujo las garras en la espalda del aprendiz de Aries quien no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor. Entonces los papeles se intercambiaron. Ludvig arañaba la piel de Kiki provocándole un gran dolor. Era simplemente divertido verlo sufrir.

-Mírate… pareces un mocoso indefenso. Siempre supe que eras débil.

Sin duda Kiki no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Hábilmente logro zafarse de Ludvig, se limpio la sangre de la boca y exclamó:

-Mírate tú. Nadie te quiere, eres tan patético que tuviste que recurrir a trampas para obtener nuevos poderes. Por lo menos yo trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo… ¡Porque yo soy el futuro santo dorado de Aries y hoy es el día de mi venganza!- Kiki estiro su brazos convocando un bola de energía azul, estaba concentrado mucho poder. Era impresionante.- ¡Wailing of the universe!- La gran bola de energía se convirtió en varias sombras negras que surcaban los cielos y se dirigían directamente a Ludvig. El muchacho termino en el suelo, ensangrentado y cubierto de un líquido negro y de apariencia pegajosa.

-Maldito… ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser más inteligente? ¡Hoy no me iré con las maños vacías! ¡Yo soy mejor que tú en todos los sentidos!- Ludvig se puso de pie, estaba riendo.-Siempre fuiste un débil, un idiota… yo siempre fui mejor y por eso… ¡Y por eso hoy te demostrare mi verdadero poder!... _Hands of the underworld_-Unas delgadas telas salían de la tierra cubriendo a Ludvig. El aprendiz desapareció dejando a Kiki confuso. Tenía que estar muy atento, todo eso resultaba muy raro. Fue entonces que unas manos lo tomaron por el cuello y algo se enrolló en sus extremidades dejándolo indefenso.

Ludvig apareció otra vez, como si la tierra lo hubiera devuelto. Se relamió lo labios y luego se acerco lentamente a Kiki. Sus garras arañaron el pecho de Kiki provocando un grito estremecedor, casi un lamento. Luego lo golpeó y torturo. A pesar de todo Kiki se mantenía firme, sus gritos eran lo único que se escuchaba. No lloro ni suplico, claro que no lo haría. El aprendiz de Aries tenía su orgullo y jamás suplicaría piedad, nunca, aun si su piel se desgarrara y el dolor lo inundara por completo.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo no lo note antes?-exclamó Ludvig.-Eres tan arrogante que nunca pedirías que parara esta tortura. No, un aprendiz de tu rango nunca se rebajaría ¿cierto?...-Ludvig volvio a golpear a Kiki.

-¡Argh!

-Eres un idiota, nunca has sido cauteloso, nunca has pensado en tus acciones…

-Sabes que soy mejor que tú… ¡Argh!- Ludvig lo araño, otra vez.

-¿Sabes por qué te odio? Porque siempre has sido un niño arrogante, piensas que eres superior. Yo era tu eterno rival y sentía ira, tú nunca tomarías enserio una pelea entre nosotros. Eras el típico aprendiz que se sentía el mejor y que nadie lo podía superar… ¡Fallaste de la manera más estúpida!- Ludvig le dio una bofetada a Kiki.-Así se siente cuando te humillan. Te pavoneabas por todas partes, humillando a todo aquel que te retara, eres detestable. Recordaras la pelea en la casita ridícula donde vas con tus amigos ¿No es así? Tenías razón, no tenía una razón aparente para enfadarme de esa manera, pero no puede evitar sentir rabia al verte feliz. Eras el aprendiz con mejores resultados entre los doce, todo el mundo de miraba y sonreían al verte y tú ni siquiera te inmutabas, tan arrogante con todos que eras indiferente a sus miradas llenas de admiración. Y yo, siempre fui el rechazado…-Ludvig golpeó a Kiki repetidas veces, pero este no perdió su mirada llena de altanería.

-Seré arrogante, idiota, un imbécil, un estúpido… pero yo nunca sentía envidia. Tú no me conoces, no sabes lo que sufro, tú sólo vivías pendiente de mis logros y nunca miraste mis momentos de melancolía. A todos les parezco lo mismo, pero lo cierto es que todo esto ha sido un circo armado por mí. Detrás de mi sonrisa hay varias lágrimas que nadie pudo secar. Mientras todos vivían felices yo tenía que cargar con el peso de ser el último de una raza, ser el futuro santo de Aries, la presión me agobiaba, mi maestro y Shion jamás tuvieron la delicadeza de pensar en lo yo sentía, nunca lo hicieron… dime ahora que yo llevo una vida feliz.-De alguna manera Kiki estaba abriendo su alma a Ludvig, le acaba de contar el principal de sus martirios. Sin duda, el aprendiz de Aries jamás pensó que algún día le diría eso a su eterno rival. El viento helado envolvió a los dos chicos, Ludvig no pudo aguantar más el uso de su técnica, las manos se desintegraron y Kiki quedó finalmente libre.

Los dos rivales se miraron cara a cara. Kiki apretó los dientes, no quería llegar a ''eso'' pero no tenía solución. Después de todo pronto se descubriría la verdad.

-No trates de ocultarlo. Se que eres el asesino… fuiste tú, mataste a la familia y luego tus instintos te llevaron a matar por más sangre. No te culpo, yo siento lo mismo. Somos iguales, los dos queremos poder. Ninguno esta conforme. Pero sabemos que esto terminara hoy…-Ludvig estiro los brazos y Kiki hizo lo mismo. Para el aprendiz de Aries todo estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

La aprendiz de Leo estaba preocupaba por la situación de Kiki. Parecía como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo malo. Pensaba que su amigo se estaba despidiendo…

-Deja ya de pensar. Él es un chico astuto y te aseguro que volverá.-dijo Rinsing mientras caminaban por la casa de Virgo.

Ciertamente, Kiki era muy astuto e inteligente, pero a veces no pensaba las cosas con detenimiento y hacia tonterías. Entonces Rhein recordó que el día anterior, cuando Kiki fue humillado ante todos, Ludvig se había acercado a él para susurrarle algo. En ese entonces Kiki hizo una mueca de desprecio, pero… ¿Qué es lo que Ludvig le habría dicho?

''…_Con el orgullo no se juega…''_

¿Por qué Shikaro dijo eso? ¿Qué es lo que Kiki tenía planeado hacer? El aprendiz de Aries había estado entrenando toda la mañana, como si se estuviera preparando para una pelea…

-Él…-Estaba claro, Kiki iba a pelear con Ludvig. Según lo que Rhein escuchó, Ludvig estuvo ausente todo el día… probablemente estaba en el bosque.- ¡Van a pelear!

-Silencio.-Rinsing trato de calmar los ánimos de su amiga.

-No intentes callarme. Nuestro amigo esta peleando con Ludvig, no puedes negar que esta apunto de hacer una tontería.-La voz de Rhein sonaba indignada.

-¡Es su decisión!- susurro Rinsing.-No puedes detenerlo… él no quiere que intervengan más personas.

-¡No puede ser tan tonto! ¡Es simplemente absurdo!

-No lo es. Escucha Rhein, Kiki ya tomó la decisión y si no lo hace ahora no podrás hacerlo nunca, es vital para él.- Para Rinsing estaba claro que Kiki peleaba por varios motivos. Conocía mucho a su amigo como para creer que sólo peleaba por orgullo, él no era tan idiota como para hacerlo.

-¡Esta débil, prácticamente se esta matando!

-Es un duelo a muerte.-Los ojos de Rhein mostraban su sorpresa. Su amigo se iba a matar.

-No…

-¿Qué sucede?-La voz serena del santo de Virgo resonó en la sala. El hombre de cabellos rubios se apareció frente a las dos chicas que lo miraban con cierto nerviosismo.- ¿Es que acaso hablan de alguien?- Rhein no se iba a quedar callada. Alguien tenía que detener a Kiki y ese podía ser Shaka.

-¡Es Kiki, señor! ¡Esta peleando con Ludvig en el bosque, se van a matar!- Shaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sin decir una palabra salio del lugar rumbo al bosque. ¿En que momento dejo de vigilar al aprendiz?

Shaka debía llegar lo más rápido posible antes que una verdadera desgracia ocurriera, si es que no hubiera ocurrido ya.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Los dos tenían una gran concentración de poder. Sus cosmos se estaban elevando de una manera descomunal, probablemente los dos morirían al ejecutar sus ataques. Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de heridas y la sangre caía de sus puños. Pero ninguno perdió esa mirada llena de odio, rencor y rabia. Los cabellos rubios de Ludvig se agitaron y sonrío de manera maliciosa. Estiro los brazos y una gran luz azul lo cubrió.

-Esto termina aquí… ¡Howl Constellation!

-¡Stardust Revolution!- Al mismo tiempo Kiki ejecuto su técnica, pero este '' Stardust Revolution'' tenía la particularidad de ser una energía negra, completamente negra.

Los dos poderes chocaron y los dos chicos luchaba por mantenerse en pie, pero claramente Ludvig llevaba ventaja. Estaban completamente débiles, pero aun así los dos luchaban para controlar el poder y no recibir el impacto de las dos bolas de energía que ahora se estaban combinando. Kiki no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo, de seguro Ludvig ganaría y el quedaría muerto…

-¡Alto!-La voz del santo de Virgo llegó a los oídos de Kiki. Ludvig se distrajo y la bola de energía que controlaba fue a para al cielo mientras que el Stardust Revolution de Kiki impacto directamente a Ludvig.

-¡AAAH!-Ludvig quedó tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre. Estaba moribundo. Shaka fue directamente a él para auxiliarlo. Kiki estaba paralizado, toda su vida pasó por sus ojos. ¿Había sido tan tonto como para caer? ¡Había dejado moribundo a Ludvig! Se sentía culpable.

-No sabía… no tenía idea de lo que hacia… yo…-Shaka miro a Kiki y le dijo:

-Eso tendrás que explicárselo al Patriarca. Lo siento, pero tú has sido él único culpable.

Ludvig fue llevado a la enfermería. Se decía que había perdido mucha sangre y efectivamente estaba a punto de morir. Kiki fue llevado ante el Patriarca Shion que no podía ocultar su enfado y dio una reprimenda a Kiki que nunca olvidaría. Su maestro estaba ahí, mirándolo con decepción. Kiki no dijo nada, sólo esperaba que de una vez Shion le diera un castigo, después de todo tenía todo listo para huir del santuario.

Shion le recordó muy ''amablemente'' sus faltas y su mala conducta, incluso le dijo que con una conducta como la de él no merecía tener el titulo de aprendiz a Santo Dorado y mucho menos de futuro Santo de Aries. Fue entonces que Kiki reparo en el hecho de que estaba echando todo su esfuerzo al tacho. De nada sirvieron sus esfuerzos, nada. Cada día despertar y sentir las miradas decepcionadas, sentir que no era suficiente para ellos, no había valido la pena. Su corazón se lleno de odio, él no era culpable de nada. Los culpables eran esas dos personas que decían preocuparse por él, pero nunca lo hicieron, jamás se preocuparon. Estaba claro que era un arma más del santuario. Los odiaba, eran detestables, incluso llegó a sentir asco. Realmente sentía asco, porque destruyeron sus sueños, sus ilusiones, su mundo. Un niño que se sintió querido y que, de pronto, no sintió más cariño ni amor, sólo las frías miradas de los mayores que de alguna manera lo hacían sentir solo e indefenso.

El santo de Aries guío a su alumno hasta la casa de Aries, tenía algunas cosas que decirle a su pupilo. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Kiki estaba sumergido en un mundo de tristeza que pronto lo convertirían en un ser malvado. Últimamente se decía que el aprendiz de Aries estaba saliendo del santuario a las horas que quería. Además de eso, el aprendiz había mantenido una pelea clandestina, que estaba estrictamente prohibido, y estuvo apunto de matar a otro aprendiz. Mu estaba un poco decepcionado.

-No voy a seguir permitiendo que hagas lo que te venga en gana.-dijo el santo de Aries.- Estoy enterado que en mi ausencia salías del santuario. Se supone que no debes salir de aquí, esta prohibido.-Kiki mantenía la cabeza agachada y, evidentemente, estaba haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su maestro.- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- Kiki miro a Mu altaneramente. El odio comenzaba a extenderse.-Tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear.

-Sólo es una estúpida pelea.-dijo Kiki.

-¿Una pelea? Sabes bien que no es solo eso. ¿Por qué no me dices que hacías fuera del santuario? ¿Por qué no tuviste el valor de contarme lo que sucedió con Ludvig ayer?

-Son mis asuntos. ¡No le interesa!-Mu miró a Kiki con una expresión de enfado.-Además, eso es lo que quiere ¿Cierto? Por lo menos así tiene más tiempo con…_ su marido._-esto ultimo provocó que la ira de Mu, el niño estaba metiéndose en temas que no le interesaban.

-¡Silencio! ¡Deja de faltarme el respeto!-Kiki hizo una mueca de desprecio y luego dijo:

-Como si no fuera cierto… ¿Me estoy equivocando? No lo creo, ¿Por qué no me deja en paz y se ocupa de darle placer a su marido?-Kiki recibió una bofetada de su maestro. El chico retrocedió un poco y miro fijamente a Mu.

-¡Cállate! No voy a soportar tus insinuaciones, yo no le permito a nadie que hable de mí de esa manera.-Mu se acerco a Kiki e intento tomarlo por la camisa, el aprendiz reacciono pero eso no impidió que su camisa se rompiera en el forcejeo y dejara al descubierto la herida que tenía en el cuello. Un silencio se prolongo por la sala.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-No le interesa…-El corazón del aprendiz comenzó a agitarse, ya estaba oscureciendo.

-¡Explícame!

-¡No le interesa! ¡Usted sólo esta aquí para entrenarme! ¡No tiene que preocuparse por mi, no quiero que lo haga!-Kiki se estaba agitando. Sus ojos estaban perdiendo color.

La verdad estaba frente a Mu, el asesino era un joven y se decía que tenía una marca en el cuello, fácilmente pudo se confundida por los pobladores. En la mente del santo de Aries todo estaba encajando, pero no lo quería creer. No podía ser cierto…

-Eres… tú eres el asesino.-dijo finalmente. Kiki tragó saliva, lo acaba de descubrir.

-¡Déjame! ¿Es que acaso no lo vez? Soy un monstruo. Mato por necesidad, no puedo controlarme. Cada día esforzándome por demostrarte a ti y a Shion que no soy un aprendiz cualquiera, cada día queriendo por fin callar sus estúpidas reprimendas. Sus miradas lo dicen todo, no soy lo que ustedes quieren… pero eso se terminara. Tengo poder, soy más poderoso que ustedes. No me importa el precio, si tengo que matar lo haré, mi poder aumente cada día... no voy a parar, no hasta que el mundo me mire como su amo, como el ser más poderoso y perfecto del universo, incluso superior a los Dioses.-Parecía como si el Kiki de antes ya no existiera y en su lugar un Kiki malvado y frío lo estuviera reemplazando.

Mu ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Las estrellas no habían mentido, todo era cierto. Kiki había caído en la maldad, ya no era el mismo. Sintió que era su culpa, era un mal maestro… no supo guiar a su alumno por el camino del bien. Había fallado. Y por ese instante Kiki pudo leer la mente de su maestro, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sonrió con malicia.

-Tiene razón. Usted es culpable, usted y Shion. Miren lo que han conseguido, yo estaba lleno de sueños e ilusiones. Pero ya no más. Me dan asco, los dos… fueron culpables de todas mis desgracias. Ustedes y nadie más. Como si fuera poco lo sabían y no me lo dijeron, ustedes nunca me lo dijeron. Solo me quieren como un arma… pero no se preocupen, que esta arma esta trabajando para convertirse en un ser superior… ¡Argh!-Las manchas en el cuerpo de Kiki comenzaron a extenderse y este, como muchas veces, huyo del lugar raudamente.

Mu estaba paralizado por las palabras de Kiki. El dolor invadió su corazón y, después de muchos años, lloro amargamente.

* * *

><p>Pobre Mu, esta vez creo que no debí de escribir así.<p> 


	12. Traición

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Su creador es el maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Traición.<p>

_La oscura noche daba un aspecto aterrador. Esa noche en la que Kiki había huido del santuario, tres aprendices salían también, pero en busca de pruebas. Yioru, Shain y Aretha, esta última se había infiltrado en las investigaciones sobre los asesinatos. El hecho era que los tres aprendices decidieron buscar al asesino de noche, por lo menos así lo verían con sus propios ojos. Después de ''pedir permiso'' para una salida nocturna a uno de los soldados que vigilaba, los muchachos salieron rumbo al Rodorio. _

_Era una noche interminable, casi eterna. La luna era realmente hermosa, pero las nubes grises la cubrieron y la oscuridad termino por cubrir todo el escenario donde se encontraban. Los pobladores ya no salían de sus casas, las noches ya no eran de fiestas y festejos. Era muy triste._

_Todo estaba en silencio, provocaba un poco de miedo entre los jóvenes que esperaban ansiosos al asesino. De pronto se escucharon sollozos, los sollozos se convivieron en quejidos, los quejidos en gemidos y los gemidos en lamentos. Frente a ellos un joven de apariencia tenebrosa y macabra, sus ojos eran completamente oscuros, sus cabellos rojos con algunos toques negros, las características manchas negras sobre la piel pálida, los colmillos filudos y una marca en el cuello. Estaba manchado de sangre, de seguro acababa de matar a algún inocente._

_Yioru fue el primero en reaccionar, lo atacó con su poderosa técnica ''Excalibur''. El joven se movió rápidamente, era realmente ágil. _

_Shain trato de detener a su amigo, lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez. Pero Yioru ni siquiera lo miro. Trataba de capturar al asesino. El escenario iba siendo destruido a causa de la técnica que el aprendiz de Capricornio usaba sin siquiera reparar en la dirección a la que iban. Aretha se coloco la máscara e intercedió en la pelea. La chica tenía una gran fuerza y las proyecciones de sus movimientos eran simplemente increíbles. _

'' _¡Aretha!'' Yioru estaba un poco enfadado, el aprendiz consideraba que esa pelea era entre él y el asesino. La chica frunció el ceño, le resultaba increíblemente idiota. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta Yioru que le acababan de salvar la vida? _

_Shain no perdió tiempo y disparo una flecha que, si bien no daño al asesino, por lo menos logro rozarlo y lo dejo un poco confundido. Aretha reacciono también y lanzó uno de sus cuchillos afilados hacia el individuo. Los relámpagos sonaron con gran estruendo. La lluvia los empapo completamente y el rostro del individuo pudo ser visto con más claridad. Esos distintivos puntitos en la frente, las facciones un poco finas… no había duda. _

_Yioru se recupero y con rapidez golpeo al asesino. Los dos cayeron a un lado y quedaron frente a frente. Los ojos del aprendiz se abrieron como platos al ver la identidad del asesino. Era su compañero, aquel chico que se decía era uno de los mejores ejemplares de aprendices. Era él. Sin duda alguna era él… Kiki. _

'' _¡Eres el aprendiz de Aries!'' Shain disparo otra vez y la flecha impacto en el brazo de Kiki. Yioru se alejo y vio con gran horror como el aprendiz de Aries se retorcía de dolor. Con gran valentía, el asesino extrajo la flecha de su brazo. Un grito de dolor hizo que los tres chicos se estremecieran. _

'' _¡Atrápalo! ¡Yioru, es el momento! ¡HAZLO!'' gritó Shain al ver que su compañero estaba paralizado. El aprendiz de Aries giró su vista sanguinaria hacia el aprendiz de Capricornio. Se abalanzó sobre él, lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas. Yioru no pudo prevenirlo, estaba complemente desprotegido. Vio pasar todo su vida delante de sus ojos, ¿Acaso iba a morir? Cómo respuesta, Aretha atacó a Kiki quien se alejo un poco de la escena. La chica estaba preparada para pelear con seriedad y el aprendiz de Aries, que parecía por fin estar al tanto de la situación, huyó del lugar con rumbo desconocido. Acaba de firmar su sentencia… _

La sala quedó en completo silencio cuando los aprendices terminaron de contar su historia. Era ya un poco tarde, Yioru había estado recuperándose en la enfermería del santuario, junto a sus amigos. El Patriarca los había llamado para que le informaran de lo sucedido. Claramente ninguno de lo muchachos se atrevía a contar todos los detalles ya que los castigarían por romper el reglamento del santuario.

El silencio incomodo que se extendió por toda la sala hizo que los aprendices se estremecieran un poco. Al desvelar la identidad del asesino, Shion no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Claramente la noticia no le había caído del todo bien.

-¿Tienen alguna sospecha de a donde pudo haber ido?- preguntó el Patriarca. Los aprendices no supieron que decir.

-Lo siento señor… p-pero no estamos seguros de su paradero.-habló Aretha.

-¿Ninguna referencia? ¿Alguna suposición?- El tono de voz de Shion logró que los chicos se pusieran más nerviosos de lo que estaban. ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en un interrogatorio?

-Él se fue en dirección a…- Shain dudo en hablar por un momento, pero ya era tarde para retractarse.-Se fue en dirección a la playa. No quiero sonar pesimista, y espero que este equivocado señor, pero antes de llegar a la playa hay un desvío hacía un bosque espeso. Se dice que anteriormente algunos aprendices, que ya no soportaban la presión del santuario, huían por ese camino y si lograban salir podían darse por libres. Por el contrario, los que se perdían en la espesura del bosque… pues, tenían dos alternativas: Perder la cordura y finalmente morir o consumirse en el eterno fuego del odio, se vuelven traidores.

Era una idea descabellada, para Yioru todo eso estaba resultando muy estúpido. El asesino tendría que pagar su culpa, pronto sería encontrado y todo eso terminaría. El aprendiz de Capricornio decidió intervenir antes que su amigo continuara con sus tonterías:

-Pero, su Ilustrísima… es imposible que el aprendiz de Aries huyera por un camino olvidado. Ningún aprendiz se atrevería a huir por ese camino cuando hay muchas posibilidades de infiltrarse en una embarcación que lo llevaría tranquilamente y sin menores complicaciones. Además, él quedó herido, jamás sobreviviría. No puedo asegurar el lugar exacto, pero tengo la plena seguridad que esta por los alrededores. ¡Debemos atraparlo!- Sus compañeros lo miraron con cierta extrañeza. Se había tomado muy enserio la misión.

Desde otro punto de vista, Yioru tenía toda la razón para pedir la captura inmediata de Kiki. El aprendiz de Capricornio era un chico serio e inteligente, el solo hecho de tomarse la molestia para investigar sobre los asesinatos decía mucho de él. Era un reto y estaba decidido a cumplirlo satisfactoriamente. En pocas palabras, Yioru deseaba la captura del asesino y se diera por terminado el caso, un ''reto cumplido''.

-Estén orgullosos, jovencitos. Han sido más eficaces que los propios santos de Plata que también ''investigaban'' sobre estos… desafortunados eventos.-El Patriarca trato de sonar lo más satisfecho que podía, pero solo logró que los aprendices bajaran la cabeza, otra vez. Al ver esto sonrió.-Pueden retirarse, han hecho su mejor esfuerzo. Y… señorita Aretha, deje de fingir inocencia. Se que usted hizo ''dormir'' al soldado que vigilaba. No, no se ponga nerviosa, no será castigada. Su maestra esta muy orgullosa de usted. Muy astuta en verdad.

-Yo… g-gracias señor.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Había huido. Sin dejar rastro, sin despedirse, ni un solo ''adiós''. ¿Qué tontería habría hecho? Su amigo se fue sin más, no le contó los motivos de su huída. Todo estaba planeado, después de todo su amigo era así, un día podía estar sonriéndote pero después podías verlo llorar amargamente. Sus lágrimas eran reservadas para los momentos de soledad, no le extrañaba que haya huido sin despedirse.

Shikaro supuso que Kiki volvería. Pensó que si algo salía mal, él volvería. Pero algo le decía que quizás no lo vería otra vez. Quizás fue por eso que su subconsciente lo traiciono y se despidió de Kiki… como nunca lo había hecho. Le molestaba tremendamente la decisión de su amigo, era una tontería, el peor de sus errores. Estaba débil, todas las noches volvería a ser poseído y quedaría en un estado lamentable, sin nadie que pueda ayudarle.

Ludvig estaba en la enfermería, estaba estable. Era una suerte, pues si él moría, Kiki sería desterrado. Y si no lo desterraban entonces sería marginado por la gran mayoría del santuario. Pero, ¿Por qué Kiki huiría si su orgullo estaba salvado y no había hecho nada malo? Tenía que buscar respuestas.

-Maldición.-Shikaro salió de la casa de Libra, evadiendo a su maestro y a Shiryu. Estaba decidido a hablar Shion, le preguntaría sobre su amigo y luego iría en busca de él. Nunca antes había conversado con el patriarca, por lo menos no cara a cara y en actitud retadora.- Otra vez lluvia…-Shikaro creía que todo lo malo ocurría cuando el clima estaba así de feo.

-¿Así que crees que por eso escapo? ¿Una discusión con su maestro, el santo de Aries?- Era la voz de Shain que conversaba con Yioru y Aretha afuera de la cámara del patriarca. Shikaro se oculto detrás de un pilar para escuchar la conversación, quizás ellos supieran algo de Kiki.

-Probablemente, quizás él lo descubrió… el hecho es que ahora debe de estar por algún lugar cercano.

-Ya basta, Yioru sabes bien que las posibilidades de que siga cerca son escasas.-habló Aretha.-Pienso que esto solo lo haces para mantener tu estatus.

-¿Mi estatus? No, es un asesino. Esto lo hago por el bien de todos.- Yioru sonrió.-Merece ser castigado. Y sí, hay muchas posibilidades que este todavía cerca. Una vez que sea capturado será ejecutado, o en su defecto será desterrado.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-Shikaro salio de su escondite. Estaba enfado por las palabras de su ''compañero''.-Vaya Yioru, ya veo que te alegra que uno de los nuestro sea ejecutado. ¡Ah, claro! Debí de suponerlo, sientes envidia por que él te supero. Dejaste de ser el primero, y todo por culpa suya ¿Estoy equivocado?

-Ja…-Yioru miró a Shikaro.-Se un poco más educado, no se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Respecto a tu pregunta, pues sí y no.-El aprendiz de Capricornio se acerco a Shikaro.-En primera, no siento envidia, no puedo sentir envidia por un asesino. En segunda, él no me ha superado. Reconozco que se esforzó y que quizás estuve muy confiado, pero su tiempo termino.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así de un compañero?-gruñó el aprendiz de Libra.

-¡Es un asesino! Ha matado a muchas personas, ¿Esperas que le den el perdón? Lo único que le queda es morir. Además, tu amigo esta herido de gravedad. Una flecha impacto en su brazo. No creo que sobreviva…

-¡Cállate!

-¡Ya basta!- Shain se interpuso entre los dos.-Yioru, deberías mantener la boca cerrada. En verdad creo que todo esto lo haces para tu bienestar. Y tú Shikaro, deja de actuar de esa manera tan grosera. Entiendo que sea tu amigo, pero debes dejar que el destino siga su curso.

-¿Y dejar que atrapen a mi amigo y lo traten como un perro? Lo siento Shain, pero esa no es mi idea de amistad.

-Entonces ve a buscarlo.-Shain miró a Aretha con confusión. La chica mantenía la mirada en el cielo.- Puede ser que tu amigo haya ido por el peor camino. Ya sabes, ese camino que esta antes de llegar a la playa. Si tienes suerte, lo encontraras. No tienes nada que perder.

Shikaro estuvo paralizado por unos segundo y luego dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, el tiempo pasaba rápido. Tenía que salvar a su amigo, ya no importaba si lo castigaban. De ninguna manera permitiría que ese bosque se llevara a su amigo, jamás.

Tomó una mochila y una capa negra. Necesitaba algunas armas y cuerdas. Ese día rescataría a su amigo. Salió a toda prisa, ni siquiera lo pensó. Shikaro no estaba en condiciones de meditarlo, era una cuestión de vida o muerte, si no hacia algo pronto todo empeoraría.

-¡¿Adonde vas?-Shiryu lo detuvo a la salida de la casa de Libra.

-Tengo que resolver algo. Apártate.

-¿Qué planeas? Shikaro esto es muy extraño.

-¡Apártate Shiryu! ¡No tengo tiempo!-Shikaro empujo a Shiryu y salió de la casa de Libra.- ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Puedes decirle como me aproveche de tu carta! ¡Anda, ve y dile a Dohko!- Shikaro se fue de ahí con rapidez.

La lluvia comenzaba a empaparlo y el viento se volvió helado. Habría una tormenta. Shikaro se escabullo por los pasadizos secretos hasta llegar a un lugar completamente alejado y sin vigilancia. Un montón de rocas ocultaban un gran hoyo en la pared, desde ahí se podía escapar. La rapidez con la que actuó Shikaro denotaba su gran desesperación por ir en busca de Kiki.

En el Rodorio las personas estaban más preocupadas de lo habitual. Muchas estaban desesperadas. Era como si se anticiparan a los hechos, como si supieran que algo malo sucedería. Las aves miraban al cielo y salían volando sin previo aviso. Algunos animales se refugiaban en pequeños arbustos, los gatos y perros, de cacería, aullaban de una manera horrible. Era un panorama aterrador.

-Vaya… tengo mucha suerte.-Un caballo negro apareció ante Shikaro. Como los otros animales, también estaba atemorizado y trataba de romper la cuerda con la que fue atado. Era la solución perfecta, por lo menos llegaría más rápido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shikaro desato al caballo y se fue del lugar sin hacer caso a los gritos del dueño.

_''Tengo que encontrarte. No puedes haber muerto. ¡Juro que te encontrare!''_

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Todo estaba tranquilo, sin mayores complicaciones. La tormenta hacia ver todo de una manera triste. Muchos estaban paseando por los alrededores, ya que también presentían un evento terrible. Algunos más que alertas, estaban listos para pelear. Las amazonas se comenzaban a reunir para crear estrategias preventivas.

La enfermería estaba en completo silencio. Nhiuty y Aretha buscaban medicinas para el aprendiz de Piscis que estaba grave. Sólo tenían que esperar, la recuperación de Karsten seria lenta y, quizás, un poco dolorosa.

Ludvig seguía inconsciente en su cama, sus heridas fueron desapareciendo milagrosamente. Su cuerpo logró recuperarse con rapidez. Las amazonas que lo cuidaban estaban realmente sorprendidas. Pero ahora Ludvig se encontraba solo, las dos chicas solo venía y se iban.

''_Despierta…''_

Los dedos de la mano de Ludvig recuperaron su movilidad. Enterró sus uñas en la cama, como si sintiera dolor.

''_Llego la hora…''_

Apretó los dientes e hizo un gesto de incomodidad. Comenzaba a agitarse, el cuerpo le dolía. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, sentía como su cuerpo se movía solo. Algo lo estaba obligando.

''_Hoy comienza la batalla. Lo que tanto anhelabas, tu hora ha llegado…''_

Inmediatamente comprendió lo que ocurría. Se sentó sobre la cama, su cuerpo parecía despertar de un largo sueño. Lentamente abrió los ojos y un destello de maldad se vio en reflejado en ellos. Una sonrisa macabra se extendió por su rostro y soltó una risita. Coloco sus pies en el frío suelo y se puso de pie. Cubrió su cuerpo con una capa negra y volvió a colocarse su brazalete. Era su momento. El chico desapareció del lugar.

-¡Fuego! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Una legión de muertos nos atacan!

El grito desesperado de un soldado alerto a todos. Luego se escucharon más gritos de dolor, por la venta se podía ver a muchas amazonas correr hasta el lugar de la batalla. Algunos caballeros salían al encuentro de los muertos y otros, más atrevidos e intrépidos, hacían temblar la tierra para llamar la atención del enemigo. Entonces el reloj zodiacal se encendió y dio comienzo a una batalla.

El fuego se podía ver a lo lejos, y algunas sombras también. El viento corría más fuerte y los truenos hacían que la tierra temblara. La lluvia aumento su intensidad, pero no pudo apagar el fuego que comenzaba a extenderse. Todos corrían desesperados.

-¡Maldición! ¡La puerta no abre!-gruñó Nhiuty.- ¡Estamos encerradas!

-¿Dónde esta el aprendiz?- Aretha estaba nerviosa, pero sabía bien que en esas situaciones se debía de estar atento.- ¡Ha escapado!

-¡Maldita puerta! ¡Aretha, has algo! ¡Si no llegamos a tiempo, Karsten podría morir!-La preocupación estaba plasmado en el rostro de Nhiuty. La chica tenía los ojos llorosos por el nerviosismo. Sin las medicinas Karsten podría morir en el transcurso de la noche. Era vital para él recibirlas de inmediato.

- ¡Tranquilízate! El no morirá. Ahora debemos salir de aquí, tendrás a ayudarme a romper la puerta.

Las dos chicas se posicionaron frente a la puerta. Elevaron sus cosmos hasta un punto medio y concentraron la energía suficiente. Estiraron sus brazos y lanzaron su energía logrando así destruir la puerta.

-Ponte la máscara, puede que tengamos que pelear para llegar hasta la casa de Piscis.-dijo Aretha. La máscara de la chica era bronceada con líneas negras que simulaban los bigotes del lince. La máscara de Nhiuty era plateada y tenía dibujada una media luna que cubría una parte de esta.

Las chicas fueron por el camino trasero del santuario, era el camino más seguro. Era un lugar montañoso y con caminos accidentados. Había muchos escombros, parecía que nadie visitaba ese lugar. La única solución para avansar rápido era escalar. Iba a ser muy difícil, cualquier movimiento en falso les podía costar la vida.

-Debemos subir por el camino de las rocas.-dijo Nhiuty. La aprendiz se acerco a la pila de rocas y escombros, con gran habilidad subió hasta la sima del montón. Aretha la siguió y las dos comenzaron a subir. Las medicinas iban en una bolsa de tela que tenía Nhiuty. Iba a ser un camino muy largo.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Una batalla había comenzado. Algunos aprendices habían escapado de la vista de sus maestros para ir a luchar o ayudar un poco. Pero nada era más preocupante como saber que sus dos amigos estaban desaparecidos. Rinsing acaba de enterarse de la huida de Shikaro, estaba segura que iba en busca de Kiki. Lamentaba que todos esos problemas ocurrieran justo en ese momento.

-¡Rhein!

Quizás causaran más problemas, pero no podían quedarse sin hacer nada. Los santos dorados estaban afuera luchando contra el enemigo. Nadie estaba ahí para detenerlas.

-¡Maldición, Rhein! ¡Sal de una vez!

-¿Qué sucede?-Rhein estaba asustada y preocupada. Su hermano Shain había salido para rescatar a los más pequeños, ese era uno de sus deberes.

-Shikaro no esta, ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Lo esta buscando!-Rinsing, más que preocupada, estaba enfadada.

-¡¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra!- Rhein ya estaba preparada para salir, ella iba a ir con su hermano para ayudarlo. Las dos chicas se miraron por un momento y asintieron. Era hora de que tomaran el control de la situación. Salieron del lugar rápidamente hacia al Rodorio.

El coliseo y los alrededores era el escenario de una batalla sin precedentes. Era una escena horrorosa. No solo había muertos vivientes que atacaban a los desprevenidos, sino que también muchos soldados, amazonas y caballeros dieron a conocer su verdadera cara: Eran traidores. Medio santuario se enfrentaba a las amazonas y caballeros, los amigos luchaban hasta matarse.

Todo ese tiempo estaban viviendo con el enemigo. ¿Quién pensaría que los compañeros de armas eran los verdaderos rivales? ¿Por qué traicionaron a su Diosa?

-¡No se detengan! ¡Avancen!-Frente a todos, Bálder comandaba a los traidores. Los muertos salían de todas partes y entres cuatro o cinco luchaban contra los santos.- ¡Hoy es el día de ser liberados! ¡Avancen y no se detengan ante ellos! ¡Somos más fuertes, tenemos poder!- Los soldados habían aumentado increíblemente su poder y combatían contra las amazonas. Unos caballeros de plata luchaban contra sus antiguos compañeros y los santos dorados. Bolas de energía chocaban unas contra otras, algunos soldados del lado de Athena iban cayendo muertos.

-¡No retrocedan! ¡Somos santos de Athena, demostremos nuestro valía!- El Santo de Tauro comandaba a sus compañeros plateados que comenzaban a perder las esperanzas. Aldebarán estaba luchando en el centro del coliseo donde la batalla era más intensa.

-¡Cuidado!-Por un lado algunos aprendices ayudaban derrotando a los muertos. Eskol estaba ahí junto a Yioru, Shain y Rasmus. Los chicos estaban tratando de neutralizar la situación para poder rescatar a los niños que quedaban y llevarlos a un lugar seguro como ''Youth House''.

Rhein y Rinsing no pudieron evitar que los ojos se les cristalizaran por lo que acaban de ver. Nada iba a volver a ser igual. Por un lado había cuerpos de niños que quizás estaban jugando en el momento que ocurrió la desgracia. La lluvia seguía y el fuego no se extendía. Esperaban que no ocurrieran más desgracias de las que ya estaban ocurriendo.

-Vamos…-Rinsing tomó a Rhein del brazo intentado apartar a la chica de sus pensamientos. La aprendiz de Leo veía como su hermano peleaba valientemente contra los muertos.

-Estará bien, ¿Cierto?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Es un chico muy valiente, sus amigos lo apoyaran. Vámonos. Shikaro, debemos ir por Shikaro y… por Kiki.

Salieron del Santuario rápidamente. Ya era muy noche, Shikaro iba a estar en graves problemas si es que encontraba a Kiki en su estado de ''posesión''. El Rodorio no era muy ajeno a lo que estaba pasando en el Santuario. Muchos corrían atemorizados y llorando. Había un gran incendio, las casas se estaban quemando y para empeorar la situación, también había muertos vivientes ahí.

Muchos cuerpos estaban tirados en el suelo, parecían haber sido devorados por una bestia. Los gritos desesperados hacían que las dos aprendices se sobresaltaran. En unos segundos ya estaban rodeadas de muertos que amenazaban con atacarlas. Debían de estar alertas.

Rhein fue la primera en reaccionar, empujo a Rinsing para evitar que el enemigo se le abalanzara y creo una esfera de protección que las mantendría seguras por unos minutos mientras se ponían al tanto de la situación.

-Son muchos… no podremos con ellos. Ni siquiera una esfera de protección nos podría ayudar.

Rinsing tampoco tenía algo planeado. No estaba preparada para enfrentar tal cantidad de enemigos. La esfera fue desapareciendo y los muertos avanzaban amenazadoramente. Solo quedaba pelear, no había otra salida. La aprendiz de Virgo comenzó a defenderse como podía. Pero lo muertos no retrocedían, seguían avanzando. Era el momento de poner en práctica lo aprendido, era realmente necesario.

-¡Tenma kōfuku!- Rinsing lanzó una pequeña bola de energía hacia sus enemigos. Su poder no logró hacer mucho ya que ella no tenía el mismo nivel de concentración que su maestro, pero aun así ayudaba un poco.

-Vuelven a ponerse de pie.-dijo Rhein.- ¡Así no avanzaremos nunca!

-¡No te distraigas! ¡No debemos fallar, un solo error nos podría costar muy caro!- Rinsing estaba luchando como podía ya que las fuerzas se le estaban acabando. La aprendiz lamentó mucho no haberse preparado como debía. Además sus ataques comenzaban a volverse débiles y sólo lograban que los muertos retrocedieran un poco y volvieran a avanzar gruñendo.

-¡No tenemos tiempo, se supone que tenemos que ir en busca de Shikaro!-gruñó Rhein.-Terminemos con esto… ¡Lightning Plasma!- Las ondas de energía lograron mutilar a los muertos que gritaron de forma horrorosa. Era un ruido insoportable, tanto así que las dos aprendices cayeron al suelo presas del dolor.

Sus oídos no soportaban tal estruendo. El ruido seguía presente y parecía que nunca iba a terminar. Se estaban debilitando, parecía que el ruido las estaba paralizando. Rinsing trataba de ponerse de pie, pero era inútil, no podía hacer nada, incluso su mente se estaba bloqueando. Pero Rinsing no sólo sentía dolor, una sucesión de imágenes pasaba por su mente, imágenes de su pasado. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura.

-¡¿Qué…?-De pronto se encontraba en los brazos un chico que la llevo hasta un lugar seguro. Rhein también fue llevaba por otro chico… idéntico el primero. Sus cabellos negros y esos ojos violetas… eran Deo y Soteiros.- ¡Ustedes!

-Sí… nosotros.-Milagrosamente el ruido había cesado. Las chicas aun estaban sorprendidas por lo que había pasado-Que injusto. La mitad de nuestros compañeros huyen del santuario y Shain, Yioru, Rasmus, Eskol y nosotros tenemos que buscarlos, como si fuéramos niñeras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Rhein mientra se ponía de pie.

-No creas que tu hermano no notó tú ausencia. Nos envío para cuidarte.-dijo Soteiros.

-Un campo de energía las rodeaba, supimos que estaban en problemas… ¿Por qué hay tantos muertos?-preguntó Deo mientras inspeccionaba los cadáveres mutilados. Los rastros que había dejado el ataque de Rhein le dieron la respuesta al aprendiz.- ¡Ah! Vaya, aquí hubo una gran batalla. Shain se perdió la pelea de su hermanita.

-¡Cállate!-gruñó Rhein.

-Tranquila…-Soteiros notó algo raro en el ambiente. Giró su vista hacia los muertos y se llevó una gran sorpresa: Otros muertos resurgían de la tierra y era más numerosos. Las partes mutiladas eran devoradas por algunos cadáveres y alrededor un campo de energía comenzaba a levantarse.- ¿Qué Suede Soteiros?

-¡Dile que se vayan! ¡Dile que se vayan, Deo! ¡Ahora!

-¡¿Pero que…?-Deo también notó la presencia de los muertos.- ¡Huyan! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Huyan!

-Están resurgiendo…tenemos que irnos, Rhein.-Las chicas corrieron hasta la playa. Sin darse cuenta ya habían dejado el Rodorio. De pronto se sintieron preocupadas, Deo y Soteiros estaban ahí combatiendo al enemigo. Todo eso estaba de mal en peor.

* * *

><p>Aclarando (Por si no quedo claro XD) Los desaparecidos (de los aspirantes a armaduras doradas) son:<p>

-Shikaro (buscando a Kiki)

-Kiki (huyó)

-Rinsing y Rhein (buscando a los anteriores)

-Minato y Sigthus (Por razones que no he mencionado y que se sabrá en el próximo capitulo)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	13. Los planes

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Su creador es el maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Los planes.<p>

'' _¿Morir? No. Tú y yo hicimos un trato ¿Recuerdas? ¡Ah, claro! No lo recuerdas, después de todo tú sólo mataste por necesidad. Mentira más grande no puede existir. ¿Por qué niegas tu naturaleza? ¿Es que acaso odias tu sangre?'' _ La voz ronca y rasposa resonaba en su mente una y otra vez. Los recuerdos atacaban su bajo autoestima, ese sabor a sangre lo hacia sentir culpable. Ya no sentía placer a sentir las gotas de sangre recorrer su garganta, ahora el remordimiento lo estaba agobiando._ '' ¿Nunca lo notaste? Ese sentimiento extraño al ver la sangre, definitivamente no era un trauma, era la necesidad que te llamaba. ¡Que tonto fuiste al negarlo! Pero ahora estoy aquí…''_

-No…

''_Estoy a tu lado, listo para convertirme en parte de ti. Esto debió de pasa hace mucho tiempo…''_

-No, no…

'' _¿No quieres poder? ¿No quieres gloria? ¡Tú anhelas ser el dueño del mundo! ¡Ser glorificado, ser mirado como el amo y señor!''_

-¡No!-Los cuervos salieron volando y graznando. La tormenta logró empaparlo por completo y el frío congelaba su cuerpo. ¿En que momento se le ocurrió huir?

''_No me niegues. Somos uno y eso nunca cambiara, nunca. '' _El eco de la voz logró que Kiki se estremeciera. Últimamente era una molestia escuchar esa voz en su mente. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Por lo menos moriría ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Se encontraba bastante nervioso. Sólo recordaba haber tenido una discusión con su maestro y que luego había huido. Claro que también recordaba vagamente el desafortunado incidente con el aprendiz de Capricornio. De seguro estarían enterados que él era el asesino. No había marcha atrás, el único camino era huir, desaparecer del lugar y olvidarse del pasado. Claramente eso era imposible, pero tendría que hacer el intento.

El bosque era un lugar frío, las condiciones no eran las adecuadas para un herido. Su camisa estaba húmeda y la sangre brotaba de su hombro derecho. Supo que moriría, en cualquier momento sus ojos se cerrarían contemplando la oscura noche y dormiría en el profundo sueño de la muerte. Era triste morir de esa manera, visto como un asesino y, seguramente, decepcionando a su mayores. Ahí lo tenían, el aprendiz de Aries convertido en un traidor y en un estado denigrante, dando lastima. Imaginó a Ludvig burlándose de él, por fin lo había visto en su peor estado. ¿Estaría vivo? Kiki suponía que Ludvig estaba vivo, no pudo haberlo matado. Su ataque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo, aunque una muerte más a su lista ya no era gran cosa.

Caminó por el bosque en busca de un lugar donde esperar a la apacible muerte. Un árbol frondoso parecía ser un buen lugar para descansar. Se recostó sobre el tronco y trato de darse calor. Su brazo comenzaba a perder movilidad, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Comenzó entonces a recordar esos momentos llenos de felicidad con sus amigos. Las bromas que hacían, los secretos que se contaban, todo era felicidad en esos tiempos ¿Cuándo fue que las cosas comenzaron a fallar? Claro, era su culpa.

'' _Se dice que cuando algo en tú vida empieza a fallar, debes de tener esperanza…'' _ Las palabras que alguna vez dijo Rinsing resonaron en su cabeza.

-_Esperanza… _¿Qué es la esperanza para alguien que esta condenado? ¿Qué es la esperanza para alguien como yo, Rinsing?- Claramente, para Kiki la esperanza no valía nada. ''_La esperanza es la luz que permite a los fracasados vivir'' _ pensó Kiki. Sin embargo, Kiki también considero el hecho de que muchas personas tenían la esperanza como lo único que los motivaba, como le sucedía él. Y llegado el momento en el que la esperanza se esfumara de su corazón, Kiki moriría, no en cuerpo, sino en alma.

-¿Por qué has huido?-La voz de un joven se escucho. Kiki giró su vista hacia los arbustos, ahí un chico lo mira fijamente. Los ojos de Kiki se llenaron de preocupación, ¿Cómo es que lo había encontrado?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shikaro?-preguntó el aprendiz de Aries con cierto enfado.

-Te estuve buscando. Después de que huiste de esa manera tan atolondrada no tuve otra opción que venir a buscarte.-Shikaro fijo su vista en el brazo herido de Kiki y un sentimiento de preocupación se alojó en su corazón.- No me has respondido, ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Qué es esa herida en tu brazo?

-¿Tú también te comportaras como mi maestro? Un poco más y serás toda una dama.- Una sonrisa maligna se extendió por el rostro de Kiki. Shikaro se limito a sonreír.

-Una palabra más y yo mismo te matare.- Acto seguido, Shikaro golpeo a Kiki provocando que este gimiera de dolor y cayera al suelo. El aprendiz de Aries le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su amigo y dijo:

-Sigues siendo en mismo tipo orgulloso…-Kiki apoyo sus manos en el suelo mientras traba de ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad.- pero, no es muy inteligente de tu parte… haber venido a buscar a este traidor.-Kiki logró ponerse de pie.- ¿En verdad has venido por tu cuenta o es que me estaban buscando?.-Shikaro negó con la cabeza. Se acerco unos pasos más a Kiki y le dijo con mucha seriedad:

-Las cosas andan muy mal. Yioru quiere terminar contigo, quiere tu muerte.-Los ojos de Kiki reflejaban sorpresa.-No es sólo eso, presiento que algo terrible esta apunto de ocurrir.

-¿A que viene todo esto?-preguntó el aprendiz de Aries con molestia.- ¿Estas tratando de hacerme volver al santuario?

-¡Te estoy diciendo que salgas de este lugar!- gruñó Shikaro.-Mírate, estas débil, necesitas ayuda…

-¡No quiero que me ayudes!-Kiki se abalanzó sobre Shikaro para devolverle el golpe. Los dos muchachos forcejearon y cayeron al suelo. Shikaro llevaba ventaja sobre Kiki, ya que este estaba herido, pero eso no impedía que el aprendiz de Aries lograra darle un par de golpes. Shikaro también le daba golpes a Kiki, pero trataba de no dañarlo mucho. Después de varios intentos Shikaro logró detenerlo. El aprendiz de Libra tomó los brazos de su amigo evitando así que este pudiera darle otro golpe. Los dos se miraron a los ojos:

-Esto va muy mal. Antes de venir aquí, las personas del Rodorio están muy nerviosas y corrían de un lado para otro. Los animales parecían más inquietos de lo normal. Incluso el caballo con el que me traslade huyó despavorido cuando me baje de él. Además, los animales que se supone deberían de salir a cazar de noche se han quedado en sus madrigueras.-Shikaro hizo una pausa.-No te voy a negar que tengo miedo, es por eso que quiero que me acompañes. Resolveremos esto juntos.-Kiki rió a carcajadas.

-¡¿Me has dejado peor de lo que estaba y ahora me dices esto?-bromeó.- Suéltame, me siento encerrado…

-Pareces una niña.-Shikaro le ayudo a levantarse.- ¿Sabes? Antes parecías más varón que ahora. Toma mi capa, te estas congelando.- Shikaro sacó de su mochila unas vendas y ungüento de Hamamelis.-Al menos detendrá el sangrado. Entre más rápidos nos vayamos de aquí será mejor.

-Gracias, Shikaro…

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

La aprendiz de Escorpio iba acompañada por su fiel amigo Sigthus, aspirante a la armadura dorada de Acuario. Para ellos el tiempo era muy corto. Debían de apresurarse y llegar lo más rápido posible al otro lado del bosque. Los dos aprendices, como muchos otros, estaban preocupados por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Minato tenía muy claro que la ocasión ameritaba arriesgarse. Debía de ser cuidadosa o terminaría mal. Sus ropas ligeras le permitían movilizarse a toda velocidad por el terreno. Sigthus por su parte estaba atento a todo, le parecía que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Los dos aprendices cruzaron miradas y asintieron. Con rapidez treparon hasta lo alto de un árbol y observaron el panorama.

El Rodorio estaba siendo azotado por un centenar de muertos y, por si fuera poco, la mayoría de las casas se estaban incendiando. Ya no se escuchaban muchos gritos, y no precisamente por que el ataque hubiera cesado, más bien porque los habitantes de la zona estaban muertos, sus cuerpos estaban cercenados.

Por otra parte, en un punto alejado del Rodorio, una luz verde e intensa cubría una parte del bosque. Ese era el lugar exacto donde los dos aprendices querían llegar. Era muy peligroso, sobre todo porque era una parte alejada y difícilmente podrían regresar, pero no había otra salida.

Los dos muchachos descendieron del árbol. Minato arrancó un pedazo de tela de su remera y la engancho a una rama del árbol. Luego dijo:

-Tendrás que hacer lo mismo, de lo contrario no podremos volver.-La chica retomó su camino.

-¡Espera! No me has dicho aún que es ese libro.-Sigthus no estaba enterado de la situación. Minato ya le había advertido no preguntar, pero era necesario saber en que se estaba metiendo.-No es suficiente decirme que es una misión peligrosa…

-¿En verdad, quieres saber?-Sigthus asintió.-Lo que te voy a decir es muy serio. No debes de decir nada, porque esto implica a Kiki y a los recientes problemas que ha tenido.

-¿Te refieres a los asesinatos?

-Exacto.-Minato miró a Sigthus con seriedad.-Escúchame bien Sigthus, sí el Patriarca descubre esto habremos condenado a un amigo. Es vital para él y para todos incinerar a este libro, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Qué de malo puede tener este libro?

-Este libro es el inicio de muchas desgracias. Sólo basta con leer el contenido para darse cuenta que es algo maligno.-Minato dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.-Vámonos.-Sigthus frunció el ceño y siguió a su amiga.

Poco a poco se acercaban más al bosque. Estaba yendo por más alejado del Rodorio, así llegarían más rápido. Aunque si bien el camino estaba plagado de espinas, y se tenía que ir con cuidado, era muy bueno para poder ocultarse. Los muchachos se detenían cada cierto tiempo para dejar el pedazo de tela. Sigthus seguía sintiendo esa presencia detrás de él.

Llegaron al punto más empinado del camino, era como una pequeña colina y la parte que iba en bajada estaba cubierta de arbustos y hierbas. Era también un punto clave para ver los alrededores de una forma panorámica. La playa estaba todavía muy lejos, pero se podía divisar desde aquel lugar. El mar esta intranquilo, grandes olas chocaban contra las piedras, por momentos parecía que se retiraba y luego volvía con más fuerza. La marea iba a subir.

-Minato.-Sigthus señaló la entrada al bosque donde se encontraban dos jóvenes aprendices dispuestas a entrar.-Son ellas, Rinsing y Rhein.-Los cabellos de Minato se erizaron y tomaron un color negro intenso, estaba muy enfadada.

-¡No pueden ser tan idiotas!-gruñó.- Tenemos que irnos rápidamente. Pueden arruinar todo…

-Pero, no podemos dejarlas entrar.

-Si terminamos rápido podremos buscarlas también. ¡Vámonos!-Sigthus aceptó a regañadientes y desapareció junto a Minato entre los arbustos.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

El Santuario y los alrededores estaban siendo atacados y en los aposentos de Athena la sensación de intranquilidad invadía a todos los que se encontraban ahí. La diosa estaba en una de sus meditaciones cuando Shion le comunico la terrible noticia. La diosa de alguna manera pudo preverlo, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer en esos casos. Estaba muy confundida. Pero eso no se comparaba al terrible sentimiento de preocupación que sentía la deidad, pues su intuición le decía que un gran poder maligno amenazaba al santuario, y no era precisamente esa legión de muertos.

-Los santos dorados están combatiendo al enemigo, le ruego que mantenga la calma princesa Athena.-Shion, aunque estaba igualmente preocupado, mantenía una posición firme. Trataba de calmar los sentimientos de su confundida diosa, ya que esta también era humana, y no sólo eso, también era una jovencita que apenas comenzaba a vivir.

-¿Y el Rodorio, Shion? ¿Los aprendices?-La diosa mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-¿Mi señora?

-Tengo entendido que el Rodorio esta sufriendo estragos también. Además, muchos de los aprendices han desaparecido. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-Shion estuvo en silencio unos segundos. ¿Cómo decirle que muy probablemente muchos de los aprendices hayan muerto? No le podía mentir a su diosa…

-Así es, princesa Athena.-dijo el Patriarca en tono serio.-Sin embargo, me temo que no sabemos nada de los aprendices. Lo más probable es que estén perdidos o… muertos.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-bramó Athena. El báculo de Niké brillo con intensidad y el cosmos de Athena se hizo sentir.- No voy a permitir que sigan invadiendo mi Santuario. Es momento de cumplir mi deber como diosa.-El cosmos de Athena se hizo aún más grande.-Shion, los santos de bronce esperan afuera. Quiero que junto a ellos protejan la entrada a este templo ¡Es de vital importancia!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Has lo que te digo!- Shion asintió con nerviosismo y salio de los aposentos de Athena.

Dejo su atuendo de Patriarca de lado y se puso el habitual uniforme de entrenamiento. Aún lo conservaba, ya que siempre se tomaba su tiempo para entrenar. Inmediatamente salió del templo donde se encontró con los cinco santos de bronce portando sus emblemáticas armaduras. Los muchachos están expectantes a las indicaciones de su diosa. En un primero momento habían querido colaborar con los santos dorados para combatir a los muertos que amenazaban el santuario, pero una llamada expresa de Athena los hizo ir hasta su templo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuáles son las ordenes de Athena?-preguntó el caballero de Dragón.

-¡Escúchenme muy bien, por que no lo repetiré!- Shion se acerco a los muchachos.-Athena ha pedido que protejamos este templo, no importa lo que pase, nadie debe pasar. Así que en estos momentos debemos de actuar en equipo.-Los muchachos asintieron y rodearon el templo. Hyoga e Ikki vigilarían los alrededores y los otros santos de Bronce estarían junto a Shion preparados para atacar.

Una energía dorada salió del Templo Mayor y comenzó a cubrir todo el Santuario como si se tratase de un campo de energía. Era una sensación calida que se sentía por todo el lugar. No había duda, Athena estaba expandiendo su cosmos al máximo para poder proteger a sus santos y a los aprendices que se encontraban ahí.

En el lado del coliseo, donde se estaba llevando acabo el enfrentamiento entre los Santos de Oro y los traidores, el fuego ceso y una nueva esperanza surgió para los que peleaban por el lado de Athena: Ahora las condiciones estaban parejas, los traidores se había debilitado gracias al cosmos de Athena. Los muertos aun seguían saliendo del suelo, pero ahora eran más débiles.

-¡No se detengan! ¡Sigan la pelea! ¡Hoy los santos de Athena deben perder su orgullo! ¡Sigan avanzando!-bramó Bálder desde su puesto. Claramente estaba enfadado, Athena había encontrado una eficaz manera de combatir su fuente de poder: Los muertos.

Pero cuando el cosmos de Athena termino de cubrir todo el Santuario, su voz se escuchó:

'' _No deben de perder esta batalla, debemos luchar hasta el final. Sólo les pido que soporten unas horas más, unas horas más esto habrá terminado. Santos dorados, amazonas, quiero que algunos de ustedes se encarguen del Rodorio ¡Protejan ese lugar inmediatamente! Yo, como su diosa Athena, prometo proteger el santuario con mi vida. ¡Venceremos, cueste lo que cueste!'' _

Los santos dorados de Acuario, Escorpio, Piscis, Géminis, Aries y Sagitario salieron, junto con algunas amazonas, hacia el Rodorio. En el escenario de la batalla las cosas habían cambiado, ahora los Santos de Athena se veían más fuertes y vigorosos, mientras que los traidores comenzaban a flaquear.

Por otro lado, los aprendices que se encontraban en el santuario se organizaban para poder colaborar con los caballeros. Shain estaba preocupado, no sólo por la situación que se vivía sino porque su hermana no regresaba todavía. Peor aún era saber que Deo y Soteiros tampoco habían vuelto.

-¡Tenemos que defender el Rodorio tal y como lo ha dicho Athena! ¡No hay que perder tiempo!-decía Yioru.

-Sin embargo, estaríamos causando muchos problemas.-intervino Rasmus.-Nuestro compañeros han salido del Santuario sin tener siquiera consideración con sus maestros o con su diosa. ¡¿Qué me dices ahora, Yioru, quieres salir a combatir afuera para quedar como el ''ser perfecto'' eres?

-¡Son las ordenes de nuestra diosa!-gruñó.- ¡Sus ordenes deben de ser cumplidas! De no ser así, se considera traición y tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Has escuchado perfectamente que los encargados de defender el Rodorio son los Santos Dorados y amazonas. ¡Es un momento crítico, Yioru! ¡No es momento de querer actuar como héroe!

-¡Silencio!-Shain, que hasta el momento se encontraba callado meditando sus decisiones, se posiciono delante de los dos aprendices.-No quiero peleas absurdas. Pienso que es justo dividirnos…

-¡Maldición! ¡Me tienes cansado con tus discursos de neutralidad, Shain!-Rasmus se acerco amenazadoramente al aprendiz.- ¡Vamos todos o no va nadie, es así de simple!

-Supongo que lo más adecuado seria no discutir.-La voz del aprendiz de Tauro interrumpió la acalorada discusión.-Creo que lo más sensato es, efectivamente, separarnos.-dijo con voz serena.-No se puede negar que el Rodorio esta siendo invadido por completo y que se necesita apoyo en ese lugar, pero no podemos negar tampoco que todavía no ha terminado la batalla aquí, en el Santuario.

La respuesta del aprendiz de Tauro había sido exacta. Logró calmar los ánimos de sus compañeros y claramente era lo mejor que se podía hacer, aunque a Rasmus no le gustara. Pero todas las miradas giraron hacia aquella aspirante a amazona que venia corriendo, muy asustada. La chica portaba máscara plateada, estilizada con unas delgadas líneas azules que rodaban los ojos dando un aspecto de pluma. Era Mighia, aspirante a la armadura de Grulla.

-¡Shain!-gritó mientras corria.- ¡Han ''desapagrecido''!-Los ojos de Shain se abrieron como dos platos, ahora tenía dos cosas de que preocuparse.

-¡¿Pero cómo? ¡Nosotros dejamos a los niños ahí con ustedes, no pueden haber escapado del refugio!-El rostro del Rasmus reflejaba enfado, tenía la seguridad de que no habían vigilado bien a los niños y todo eso estaba ocurriendo por culpa de ella.- ¡Responde mujer!

-¡Tranquilo! Esta muy nerviosa.-Eskol tomó a su compañero del brazo dándole a entender que tenía que calmarse.

-''Les enfants'' estaban ahí.-La chica estaba tan nerviosa que mezclaba las palabras.-Escuche unos ''crier'' y salí a ''ogservar'' y ''les enfants'' ya no estaban.-Las lágrimas de la chica resbalaban por los bordes de la máscara.

-¡Maldición!-Shain estaba más confundido que nunca. Su deber era buscar a los niños, pero sentía la necesidad de ir en busca de su hermana. El aprendiz también sabía que no era muy cortés de su parte dejar sola a Mighia en esa situación. Las dudas atacaban su mente. Pero para su sorpresa, Eskol tomo el control de la situación:

-¡Rasmus, ve con la aprendiza de amazona a averiguar que ha pasado! ¡Nosotros iremos al Rodorio! Ten un poco de consideración con Shain, no sabe nada de su hermana.-Rasmus estaba más preocupado por la situación que se vivía en el Santuario, así que, sin miramientos, dio una señal a Mighia para que lo siguiera. Los otros muchachos dieron media vuelta y salieron sin mirar atrás, sin mirar a un Santuario sumergido en el caos.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Conforme entraban en el bosque parecía que el sentido de la orientación desaparecia más y más. Era muy difícil caminar por un bosque espeso y oscuro. Lo peor de todo era que aún no encontraban a ninguno de sus amigos. Quizás había sido un error ir a buscarlos.

-Espera…-Rinsing se detuvo abruptamente. Miró hacia atrás por unos segundos, como tratando de descubrir a alguien.-Cúbreme la espalda.-susurró.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Rhein mientras se posicionaba.

-No hagas ruido. Quiero que mires a tu alrededor, tú que tienes una buena visión quizás puedas ver algo…-Rhein miró a todas partes. Aparentemente no había nadie ahí, todo estaba en completo silencio. El sonido de un chapoteo hizo que la aprendiz de Leo se sobresaltara. Luego el sonido de dos sables chocando termino por alertar a las dos muchachas.

-Prepárate…-Unos pares ojos amarillos aparecieron entre la oscuridad. Muchos hombres altos se acercaban a ellas amenazadoramente, los sables no dejaban de sonar.-Tenemos que huir.

-Conserva la calma.-Rinsing tomó la mano de su amiga.-Cuando suelte tu mano comenzaremos a correr.

-Se están acercando.

-A mi señal…-Rinsing soltó la mano de Rhein y las dos corrieron tratando de huir.

Los hombres parecían no tener dificultades para guiarse por el bosque, las estaban persiguiendo. Eran muy veloces, casi igualaban su velocidad. Estaban atrás de ellas, tenían una vestimenta completamente negra, lo único que se podía ver eran sus amarillos ojos.

Llegó el momento en que los hombres parecían tenerlas acorraladas. La idea de separarse había cruzado por sus mentes, pero quizás fuera otro grave error, ya que ninguna conocía el bosque. Pronto llegaron a una parte desconocida, parecía ser el final de aquella tortuosa persecución. Rhein se apresuro a la salida y entonces descubrió que dos caminos se separaban. Los hombres estaban atrás de ella y no había rastro de Rinsing, fue entonces que decidió tomar el camino derecho. Ya era muy tarde para detenerse, el camino llevaba a la parte trasera de la playa. El camino iba en bajada e inevitablemente Rhein tropezó con una roca provocando que cayera metros abajo, quedando inconsciente.

Rinsing por su parte había perdido la orientación y se separo de Rhein antes de que ella llegara a la salida. Los hombres la perseguían a ella. Lo mejor era esconderse. Los arbustos era una buena opción para dispersarlos. Dio un salto y cayó entre los arbustos, esperaba que funcionase. Pronto los pasos se alejaron hasta dejar de escucharse. Las sospechas de Rinsing se confinaron: Al parecer esos hombres eran ciegos y se guiaban por las vibraciones de su entorno.

Rinsing salio de su escondite, por suerte había llegado al lugar por donde había entrado… junto a Rhein.

-…-La chica miró a todos lados. Su amiga no se encontraba por ninguna parte.- ¡Rhein!-Sus gritos sólo hacían eco. ¿Dónde estaba Rhein? ¿Había sido atrapada? Ahora Rinsing estaba sola. Sus tres amigos estaban perdidos. Fue muy insensato de su parte salir del Santuario.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

El otro lado del bosque era más terrorífico de lo que se podía imaginar. La luz verde era aún más intensa de lo que se pensaba. El olor a muerto se percibía por todas partes resultando insoportable. Minato y Sigthus se vieron obligados a cubrir sus narices ante el olor nauseabundo.

Debían de ser sigilosos, no sabían lo que se podían encontrar en un bosque rodeado de peligros. Además, los esqueletos que ''decoraban'' esa parte del bosque presentaban los huesos completamente triturados. Un espectáculo morboso que helaba la piel de los dos aprendices.

Los cabellos de Minato cambiaron a un color pálido, parecía que perdían color. Sigthus se acerco hacia lo que parecía ser el lugar de donde provenía la luz. Era un espectáculo majestuoso, a su parecer. En un altar, hecho de roca maciza y con piedras preciosas incrustadas, se exhibía lo que parecía ser fuego verde, aunque el ambiente se sentía helado.

-Llegamos…-Minato camino a pasos lentos hacia el altar.-Tenemos que terminar con esto. ¡Ahora!-La aprendiz de Escorpio lanzó al libro al fuego. Este se consumió por completo, sus hoja se hicieron cenizas terminando por fin con esas enseñanzas macabras.

-¡Lo logramos!-celebró Sigthus. Minato se acerco a él, la chica estaba sonriendo.

''_Algo anda mal''_

-¡¿Qué demonios…?

El fuego había incrementado, eran grandes lenguas de fuego que comenzaban a quemar los árboles consumiéndolos rápidamente. El altar se iba derrumbando. Las piedras caían al suelo convirtiéndose en lodo. El fuego se propagaba por todo el escenario antes la vista atónita de los jóvenes. Era el momento de salvar sus vidas.

-¡Corre! ¡Vámonos!-gritó Minato.- ¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Vámonos! ¡Sigthus!

-¡Trepa al árbol! ¡Ahora!-Sigthus parecía tener algún plan en mente.

-¡¿Qué carajos dices? ¡Es una estupidez!

-¡Sube! ¡Es la única salida! ¡Si vamos por el bosque el humo nos sofocara! ¡Nos quedaremos encerrados!-Sigthus tomó el brazo de Minato y la obligo a subir al árbol. Cuando los dos muchachos estuvieron en lo alto comenzaron a correr entre copa y copa. Pero el fuego seguía avanzando, consumiendo árboles. Parecía que los quería a ellos.

Estaban muy cansados que ya no podían correr tan rápido. El fuego logró extender hasta crear a un gran círculo cubriendo una considerable parte del bosque. Los dos muchachos se detuvieron al ver que seguramente quedarían encerrados en ese círculo fuego terminando incinerados. Sin embargo, desde ese punto se podía divisar un lago muy cerca de donde estaban. Sólo era cuestión de sumergirse por unos minutos en el lago para evitar que el fuego los quemara.

El lago era lo suficientemente profundo y grande para evitar el fuego. Los dos muchachos entraron rápidamente al lago. Aguantaron la respiración por largos minutos. Sigthus seguía vigilante, el fuego debería de seguir consumiendo los árboles. Entonces, cuando pudo ver que las llamas verdes rodeaban el lago decidió salir del agua. Por suerte el fuego sólo se quedaba a las orillas del lago. Pero de pronto su mente recordó a alguien más: Minato. Volvió a sumergirse al agua tratando de buscarla, pero ni rastro.

-¡Minato! ¡MINATO!

Una y otra vez Sigthus se sumergía buscando a su amiga. Era imposible que se haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro. ¿Y si se había ahogado? Sigthus volvió a sumergirse y estaba vez fue a las profundidades. De pronto sintió como algo lo arrastrada más a fondo. Intento patalear, pero estaba prácticamente atado. Su vista comenzó a nublarse hasta que todo se hizo completamente negro. ¿Acaso era el final?

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, ¡Espero que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz año nuevo!<p>

Iba a publicar hace una semana pero una serie de hechos me lo impidió.

Les enfants: Los niños.

Crier: gritos.

Para Fabiola: Bueno, los objetivos principales son:

-Derrocar la orden de Athena, porque ellos consideran que la diosa esta alterando el orden del universo al permitir a los humanos vivir. Esto provoco que algunos se volvieran traidores, ya que una vez destruida la humanidad ellos se salvaran y serán parte del nuevo orden.

-Restablecer a Hécate como una de las diosas principales. Prácticamente esta deidad fue reemplazada por Athena, sus cultos fueron olvidados.

Nos vemos!


	14. Enemigos

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Su creador es el maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Enemigos.<p>

¿Qué había sido esa estela dorada? ¿Qué es lo que Athena estaba planeando? Ellas estaban al otro lado del santuario, sólo sabían que un ejército de muertos había venido a atacar. Además, un gran incendio que se propagaba por todo el lugar, las cosas definitivamente no iban bien.

Hace horas que estaban escalando. Era muy difícil moverse ya que parecía que la tierra se estaba haciendo inconsistente a causa de la lluvia. Si se apoyaban en el lugar equivocado podía despedirse de sus vidas, ya que estaban a una altura considerable del suelo. Estaban demorando mucho, Karsten necesitaba las medicinas inmediatamente y ya tenían como dos horas de retraso. Quizás ya estaría moribundo… por lo menos eso pensaba Aretha.

-¡Mier…!-Nhiuty había tenido muchos cambios de humor mientras escalaba. Estaba muy preocupada, nerviosa y finalmente termino enfadada. Farfullando groserías hace horas. Quizás era su manera de demostrar nerviosismo y a la vez fortaleza. Aunque era muy extraño.- ¡Karsten es un estúpido! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre enfermarse por estas épocas?

-Silencio. Deja de gritar que sólo lograras llamar la atención del enemigo.-dijo su compañera mientras palpaba la tierra en busca de un lugar donde apoyarse.-Hace unas horas estabas sumamente preocupada. Además todo esto lo hacemos por ayudar a un compañero.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón…-Nhiuty suspiró.-Sólo espero que se mantenga estable.

-Nhiuty, tenemos dos horas de retraso. Si no avanzamos...

-Podría morir. Ya se. ¡Deja de decir eso que me pones nerviosa, mujer!-exclamó.

-Me llamo Aretha, te digo la verdad y no es con intención de ponerte nerviosa. Ahora, si no lo has captado, quiero que te apresures ya que sólo te veo hablar.-respondió Aretha con un tono de seriedad. Nhiuty asintió y siguió subiendo.

Por un momento las dos chicas no se dijeron nada. Estaban concentradas tratando de escalar que no se percataron del hecho de que eso demoraría muchas horas más. El final de esa cima estaba cerca, pero llegar ahí era muy difícil, sobre todo por el clima y las condiciones en que estaban. Y sólo en ese pequeño instante de girar para ver a su compañera, Nhiuty tuvo una gran idea:

-¡Tus armas!-exclamó emocionada.

-¿Perdón?

-Dime, ¿Tus armas son lo suficientemente duras para sostener el peso humano?

-Sí, pero no…-En segundos Nhiuty tomó los cuchillos afilados de Aretha y los ató a una cuerda gruesa que ella guardaba en su bolsa.- ¿Qué crees que haces? Esas armas me fueron entregadas por mi maestra el primer día de entrenamiento. ¡Es un recuerdo muy preciado y…!

-Sólo será un momento. Y espero que funcione…-Nhiuty ajustó bien la cuerda y sin previo aviso lanzó los cuchillos a lo alto. Después de uno minutos tiró la cuerda para luego sonreír con cierta demencia.-Prepárate Aretha, vamos a subir.-La chica se sostuvo de la cuerda y comenzó a balancearse mientras subía hábilmente, provocando que Aretha se estremeciera.

-¡Es peligroso! Puedes caerte, deja ya de hacer eso.

-No digas tonterías, vamos a subir ahora. Sujétate de la cuerda y comienza a subir, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-Aretha vaciló un momento, finalmente, con clara molestia, decidió obedecer a su ''amiga''.

Y aunque resultase incomodo sentir como su cabeza iba acumulando barro, cortesía de Nhiuty que arrastraba zapatos, sabía también que eso lo hacían para ayudar a un compañero. Aretha se había encontrado con Karsten en algunas ocasiones. Parecía ser un chico bueno, aunque un poco debilucho en carácter. A simple vista no parecía ser un futuro Santo de Oro. Pero tenía que aceptar que era muy talentoso cuando de arte se trataba.

-¿Nhiuty?

-Dime.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene a tu amigo en ese estado?-Nhiuty se detuvo y giro su vista hacia Aretha. Era algo difícil de explicar, además de algo muy privado. No estaba segura de contarle la historia a su amiga, no por desconfianza, sino por respeto a Karsten. Finalmente negó con la cabeza y retomo su camino.

En unos minutos terminaron de escalar. El terreno estaba muy húmedo, era una suerte los cuchillos hayan soportado su peso. La casa de Piscis estaba cerca. Nhiuty y Aretha fueron corriendo hacia el templo. Ya se habían tardado mucho, de seguro la amazona que estaba al cuidado de Karsten estaba muy enfadada con ellas.

Entonces, cuando dieron el primer paso en la casa de Piscis, sus caras se llenaron de preocupación. Vendas llenas de sangre regadas por todas partes y unos quejidos hicieron que sus caras reflejaran horror. ¿Acaso habría llegado tarde? Nhiuty corrió hasta la habitación de Karsten, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Aretha camino lentamente, esperaba lo peor.

Aretha entró en la habitación lentamente, se quito la máscara, y observo la escena con gran sorpresa. Un moribundo Karsten yacía en una cama, sus ropas cubiertas de sangre y en su brazo algo que parecía ser una herida profunda.

-¡¿Qué ha sucedido?-chilló Nhiuty.- ¡¿Por qué esta así? ¡Maestra, responda!

-Cálmate.-El rostro impasible de la mujer hacía que Aretha sintiera miedo. Ella era la amazona de Lince, su maestra. Una mujer de piel canela, seria en todo sentido, tenía el cabello corto y de un color negro. Llevaba puesta su armadura, al parece había peleado.-Aretha, quiero que te quedes a cargo de Karsten. Yo tengo una misión que cumplir.

-¡Pero…!

-El muchacho todavía puede vivir.-la mujer suspiró.-Hemos sido traicionadas. Gran parte de nuestras compañeras se han ido al otro bando. La amazona que cuidaba de Karsten quiso matarlo. No puedo dar más detalles.-Se coloco una máscara, muy parecida a la de Aretha, y se fue sin decir nada más.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Lo último que recodaba era como se hundía en medio del lago, algo lo estaban reteniendo y después oscuridad. Minato no estaba por ninguna parte y hacía mucho frío.

''_Frío… Se parece a… ¡Camus!''_

El aprendiz de Acuario salio de su letargo y su vista se dirigió hacía el caballero de Acuario, su maestro. Esos ojos fríos se posaron en él, hubiera jurado que su maestro quería matarlo. Pero, para su sorpresa, Camus de Acuario se le acerco para verificar su estado. Y después de confirmar que estaba bien, comenzó el interrogatorio:

-¿Me quieres explicar por qué saliste, sin mí permiso, del santuario?-De no ser porque era su maestro, Sigthus hubiera pensado que estaba apunto de ir a la cárcel.- ¿Qué haces en este bosque? ¿Qué era ese fuego verde?

-Pues…-Sigthus mantenía una voz suave y trataba de parecer lo más inocente que podía, aunque estaba fallando en el intento.-Minato y yo nos perdimos porque, mientras huíamos, nos encontramos con muchos cadáveres y nos asustamos y terminamos en este lago.-mintió.-Después Minato se perdió en medio del lago y no supe nada más… ¿Me cree, verdad?- Camus mantenía el ceño fruncido. Evidentemente la teoría de Sigthus no lo convenció del todo. El aprendiz cruzó los brazos.- ¿Dónde esta ella, señor Camus?

-Tú amiga acaba de ser rescatada…

-¡¿Qué hace aquí señor Milo?-El gritó de la chica se escuchó por casi todo el bosque. Sigthus sonrío y soltó una pequeña risita.- ¡Le juró que no se como llegamos aquí!-Milo suspiró con cansancio. Iba a se muy difícil tranquilizar a la niña, ¿Quién le mandaba a tener una mujer de alumna?

-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan insensato.-regañó Camus a Sigthus.- ¿No te percataste de la clase de lago en el que te habías metido?-Efectivamente, a un lado del lago descansaba lo que parecía ser una bola de algas gigantesca. Y pasos más allá un cartel que prohibía el ingreso al lago.

-Oh… vaya.-Había sido muy descuidado. Al menos su amiga estaba viva.-Pero, señor Camus ese letrero esta muy escondido. Además estábamos huyendo y…

-Camus, es hora de irnos.-Era el caballero de Piscis. Sigthus jamás había cruzado palabra con él, pero le parecía un tipo interesante, y curioso. Aún le causaba gracia su apariencia, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse. Aunque no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se entendiera por su rostro.-La niña ya esta estable… y dile a tu aprendiz que si no se mueve yo mismo lo ahogare en el lago.-El aprendiz no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando escucho la palabra ''niña''. Afrodita dio media vuelta y se retiro.

-Vámonos.

En minutos ya estaban caminando de regreso al Rodorio. Aunque los aprendices no entendían muy bien que se supone que sus respectivos maestros harían después, ya que el Rodorio estaba siendo atacado y lo más probable era que tenían que ocuparse de otros asuntos. ¿Acaso planeaban dejarlos a un lado? Sería algo insensato de su parte, pues como sus tutores debían de cuidarlos.

Los árboles sólo hace minutos estaban siendo consumidos por el fuego, ahora estaban hechos cenizas. Prácticamente medio bosque había desaparecido. Además, el altar ya no estaba. Era como si ahí solo hubiera ocurrido un simple incendio forestal. No hubo altar, no hubo nada extraño.

-Rhein y Rinsing…-susurró Sigthus, ahogando un grito.-Íbamos a ir por ellas. Tenemos que ir por ellas.

-No podemos, nos están vigilando. Además, si les decimos algo, nos delataremos.

-Sus vidas están en riesgo.-Sigthus bajo aun más la voz.-Rhein y Rinsing podrán ser astutas, pero a la hora de actuar siempre fallan. Nadie nos asegura que no estén muertas, y en el caso de que las encontraran no podemos estar seguros si esas personas están de nuestro lado o son perros traidores que buscan asesinarlas.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Les diremos lo que vimos. Tú sólo quédate callada.-Sigthus se acercó a su maestro.

El chico, al igual que su maestro, habla en voz baja. Parecía que discutían de algo, Minato pudo notar que el caballero de Acuario miraba a Sigthus como regañándolo. Y los minutos pasaban, Sigthus ahora estaba mirando suplicante a Camus. Llegó el momento que la cara del Caballero mostró sorpresa. Se detuvo y después de unos segundos dijo:

-Milo, tenemos que ir al bosque.-El caballero de Escorpio lo miró con curiosidad.-Hay dos aprendices que entraron al bosque.

-¿Y que haremos con ellos?-preguntó el Escorpio, refiriéndose a Minato y Sigthus.

-Afrodita, llévatelos al Rodorio. Ahí podrán encontrar con unos aprendices más.-El caballero de Piscis aceptó de mala gana y les hizo una seña a los aprendices para que caminaran. Rogaba a Athena que por favor esos niños no causaran mayores problemas.

Mientras, los aprendices, se preguntaban como era que Karsten podía soportar estar en compañía del santo dorado. Y esperaban que encontrar a las dos chicas.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Los dos gemelos ya habían soportado alrededor de dos horas peleando. Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando. Esos muertos no paraban de atacarlos. Salían del suelo y parecía que en vez de disminuir, aumentaban. Al principio parecía ser un juego divertido, pero los gemelos cambiaron de actitud al ver como las cosas se hacían más difíciles a cada minuto.

-¡Maldición!-gruñó Deo mientras trataba de liberar sus brazos que estaban siendo arañados por los muertos. Soteiros estaba unos metros más lejos luchando contra otro grupo de enemigos. Su hermano luchaba mucho mejor que él.

-Necesitamos… ayuda…-dijo jadeando. Se acercó al lugar donde Deo era atacado por los muertos.-Tenemos que huir…-Concentró un poco de cosmos en sus manos y golpeó con brutalidad a los muertos. Deo cayó de espaldas, jadeando también.

Observando más de cerca, Deo notó que su hermano estaba muy cansado, incluso más que él. Tenían unos minutos para descansar, en cualquier momento esos muertos volverían a atacar. Pero cuando trato de de ayudar a su hermano a ponerse de pie, una mano lo sujetó. Atrás de él, dos hombres de cabellara azul lo observaban. Uno de ellos portando la armadura sagrada de Géminis.

-Ha un lado.-ordenó el Caballero Dorado.

Deo observó expectante como los dos hombres se posicionaban en el terreno. Saga y Kanon tenían todas las intenciones de pelear. De pronto sintió un poco de vergüenza de tan sólo pensar que estuvieron observando la batalla, donde él no dio mucha pelea a los muertos. Soteiros había caído al suelo desmayado. Unas manos esqueléticas lo abrazaron, enterrando sus uñas en la piel del chico. Pronto muchos muertos se unieron y quedó completamente atrapado.

-¡Soteiros!-gritó.- ¡SOTEIROS!-Una gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que Deo no se percató de la presencia del caballero de Sagitario.- ¡NO!-bramó.- ¡Maldición, no!-Trató de correr, pero Aioros lo tenía atrapado.

Kanon, quien estaba más cerca de Soteiros, logró liberar al aprendiz de los muertos. La piel del chico estaba pálida, sus ropas habían sido desgarradas. Aioros dejo ir a Deo conciente del dolor que debía de estar sintiendo en esos momentos el jovencito.

El aprendiz de acercó a su hermano. Trató de hacerlo despertar, pero Soteiros no despertó. Unas gotas de sangres resbalaron por su boca. Se estaba muriendo.

-¡Soteiros!-Deo sacudió el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, pero no reaccionaba.- ¡Despierta!-Los gimoteos de Deo evidenciaban el gran dolor que sentía.

-Deja de… llorar, Deo…-La voz ronca de su hermano logró que Deo recobrara la compostura.-Podrás quedarte… con la… armadura de Géminis.

-No. Tú no morirás.-gruñó Deo.

-Jamás diría eso…-rió su hermano.-Estamos juntos, para siempre…-Soteiros, con gran esfuerzo, sacó de su bolsillo un anillo dorado con una gema que lo decoraba.- ¿Recuerdas?... nuestra madre…

-Cállate.-Deo tenía la cabeza agachada, como evitando a su hermano.-No debemos hablar sobre eso.-Soteiros rió otra vez y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Pero aún respiraba, el aprendiz seguía vivo y tenía que ser atendido inmediatamente.

Aioros se acercó a Deo tratando de calmar las lágrimas del aprendiz, pero este se puso de pie. Saga y Kanon seguían peleando contra los muertos. Deo supuso que ellos podrían pelear sin mayores complicaciones, dirigió su vista hacia el caballero de Sagitario y con la voz quebrada le dijo:

-Mi hermano tiene que volver al Santuario. Se… se esta muriendo…-Los ojos del chico reflejaban suplica, lo cual hizo que Aioros sintiera un punzada en el corazón.- ¡Por favor!

-Es peligroso.-susurró Aioros.-Estamos siendo atacados. Ahí nadie podría ocuparse de tu hermano.- Y aunque a Aioros le fuera posible llevar a Soteiros a un lugar seguro, primero estaba su misión de defender el Rodorio. Observó como los ojos del aprendiz se llenaban de hostilidad hacia él, quizás, preparado para replicarle o reprocharle su actitud.

Aioros sabía lo complicado de la situación. Comprendía muy bien ese lazo que unía a los hermanos, lo tenía muy claro. Incluso estaba de acuerdo en que recibiera un reproche por parte de Deo, el también lo haría si es que su hermano Aioria estuviera en la misma situación. Pero el caballero de Sagitario también sabía que en momento como ese nadie debía dejar que las emociones los guiasen. En esas ocasiones limites se debía dejar de lado los lazos familiares, porque lo que importaba era proteger a los demás a costa de uno mismo. De hecho, esa era la principal razón por la que los santos de Athena no tenían familia, porque representaba un obstáculo a la hora de pelear. Nada se podía hacer por Soteiros, por lo menos no en esos momentos.

-¡Pero se esta muriendo! ¡Es mi hermano! ¡¿Espera que me quede sentado junto a su cuerpo esperando su muerte?-bramó enfurecido.

-Mi deber de caballero esta primero.-dijo con serenidad.-Si en mis manos estuviera…

-¡Maestro Aioros!-El aprendiz de Sagitario se acercaba a zancadas junto a sus compañeros. Su expresión facial cambio radicalmente al ver a uno de los gemelos tirado en el suelo.- ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Es…?

-Soteiros.-terminó de decir su maestro.

-Necesito tu ayuda Shain.-Deo se acercó a él.-Necesito llevarlo al Santuario, necesito que lo vean… ¡Se esta muriendo, Shain! ¡Di algo!-Evidentemente Deo estaba muy desesperado como para volver a recibir un no por respuesta.

-Tranquilo. Yioru, por favor tienes que ayudarlo.-El aludido miró con sorpresa a su amigo. Consideraba que él era la última persona a la que le pedirían un favor…-Eres más astuto que yo. ¡Es nuestro compañero! En el Templo de Piscis hay unas amazonas que están atendiendo a Karsten. Dudo mucho que se hayan retirado del lugar.

-Es imposible.-repuso.- El Santuario es un lugar peligroso. En estos momentos nos es imposible entrar ahí. No podríamos llegar al templo de Piscis y…

-El ataque esta concentrado en el coliseo. Los doce templos permanecen vacíos, aún no han atacado esa parte del Santuario. Les será fácil llegar.-intervino Aioros. Yioru no dijo nada más, contradecir a un caballero de Oro le parecía una falta de respeto muy grande hacia el Santuario.

-Sí. Vamos Deo.-Los dos muchachos tomaron en brazos a Soteiros y salieron del lugar.

Shain explicó a Aioros que su hermana estaba perdida. De seguro se encontraba entre la lista de los aprendices que probablemente habían ido al bosque. Eskol tomó la tarea de buscar en los alrededores mientras que Aioros y su aprendiz fueron directamente al bosque dejando el terreno despejado. Saga y Kanon sonrieron ante esto, ahora podían pelear sin restricciones.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Acababan de salir del bosque. Shikaro se sentía feliz, no sólo porque había rescatado a su amigo, sino porque tenía la seguridad de que todo iba a cambiar. Para bien, todo iba a cambiar. Kiki estaba cubierto con una capa negra para que el frío no lo afectara y se apoyaba en Shikaro. Los dos algo cansados.

Kiki agradecía la acción de Shikaro, agradecía infinitamente el que lo haya ayudado. Sin embargo, se preguntaba como se presentaría en el Santuario. Era un asesino, no era digno de volver. Tenía miedo, con justa razón pues no sabía que era lo que le esperaba. ¿Y si lo condenaban? Era lo mínimo que podían hacer. En esos casos la muerte era la única salida. Athena lo condenaría a muerte, primero estaba la seguridad de un pueblo entero.

Su maestro, ¿Cómo le miraría a la cara? ¿Tendría la valentía suficiente como para volver a verlo? Estaba en falta con él. Le había faltado el respeto metiéndose con su vida privada que, lo aceptaba, no tenía nada que ver en la discusión. Lo justo hubiera sido recibir un castigo corporal por parte de su maestro, se lo merecía.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Shikaro al sentir el repentino silencio de su amigo.

-Nada… es algo personal.-Kiki miró hacia adelante y fijo su vista en aquellas tres figuras que se encontraba en medio del camino. Su vista se agudizo y pudo reconocer a uno de los individuos: El aspirante a la armadura de Can Mayor, Ludvig.

Entonces Kiki sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, un sentimiento lleno de tristeza. Era algo raro, como si supiera que algo realmente malo, una desgracia, estuviera apunto de ocurrir. Corrió como nunca antes, guiado por su intuición. No sabía lo que ocurría, pero pudo ver a la aspirante a la armadura de Zorro, Nekhbet, y al aspirante a la armadura de Hércules, Alcander. Este último mantenía una discusión con Ludvig.

Todo paso muy rápido, en segundos quizás. Alcander esta dispuesto a pelear con Ludvig preparándose para darle un golpe, pero Ludvig lejos de moverse sonrío con malicia. Entre sus manos escondía lo que parecía ser una daga y, sin mayor remordimiento, la introdujo en la espalda de Alcander. Este cayó al suelo, su sangre manchaba sus ropas sucias y sus ojos, que alguna vez miraron con curiosidad lo que ocurría a su alrededor, habían perdido todo rastro de vida. Nekhbet se arrodillo junto a su amigo y lo abrazó como nunca había hecho, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara evitando así que se vean las emociones que ahora reflejaba su rostro. Mientras, Ludvig limpiaba la daga con un pañuelo que luego conservaría como recuerdo de una de sus victimas más queridas. Luego se retiro del lugar desapareciendo entre los árboles.

-¡Detente!-gritó Kiki mientras lo perseguía por aquel sendero oscuro.- ¡Cobarde! ¡Asesino!

-¡¿Me dices asesino?-La voz de Ludvig se hizo escuchar, esta muy cerca.- ¡¿EH? ¡¿Te atreves a llamarme asesino?

-¡Maldito traidor! ¡Él estuvo a tu lado! ¡Eres un estúpido!- Estaban a poca distancia. Ya casi podía ver su silueta.

-¡Él se opuso al cambio! ¡Es sólo un tonto niño débil!-Ludvig rió a carcajadas.- ¡Es el momento que he esperado hace mucho tiempo!-El sendero casi estaba terminando. ¿A dónde lo estaba llevando Ludvig?- ¡Es el momento!

Y al salir del sendero, se encontró en el lugar que menos esperaba: Era un lugar empinado, las espinas cubrían parte del terreno, era aquella colina que muchas veces había sido testigo de sus actos sangrientos. Ludvig estaba frente a él, sonriendo de manera malévola.

-Linda reunión, un discípulo asesino viene a luchar contra mí… en frente de su maestro y su amiga.-Kiki giró su vista para encontrar con su maestro Mu y Rinsing. Ella estaba nerviosa, asustada. Pero Kiki no se atrevió a mirar a su maestro a los ojos, se consideraba indigno.-Una hermosa escena. Me parece que es hora que se enteren de una vez tu verdadera identidad… ¿No?

-Cállate.

-Asesinaste por saciar tu sed de sangre, odiaste tus raíces deseando la muerte de tu raza, deseaste la muerte de tus ''seres queridos'' y finalmente huiste.-Ludvig rió.- ¿Aún así te has atrevido a llamarme cobarde?

-¡No es cierto!-bramó Kiki.-Seré un asesino, Ludvig, pero jamás empuñaría un arma contra mis amigos. Jamás clavaría una daga en su espalda, jamás me reiría de él. Porque al final es mi amigo y el único que jamás me traicionaría.

-Sabrás, mi querido compañero, que nunca llegaras lejos con ese pensamiento.-Ludvig desenvaino su daga mostrando los rastros de sangre que aun quedaban.-Las guerras son frías, tiene que haber muerte, destrucción, de lo contrario no se merecería llamar guerra. Si quieres el cambio, tendrás que matar para conseguirlo.

-¡Suelta la daga!

-¿Por qué? ¿Te llama la atención ver sangre?-Ludvig volvió a sonreír.-Quiero pelear, ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

-¡Suelta la maldita daga!-El corazón de Kiki latía aceleradamente. Pero Ludvig no soltó la daga, la mantuvo frente a él, mostrando la sangre de Alcander.

-¡NO! ¡Kiki, no te dejes guiar! ¡No lo hagas!-Rinsing trató de ir al lado de Kiki, pero el Caballero de Aries la detuvo tomándola por los brazos. La aprendiz trataba de liberarse de él, pero era imposible.- ¿Es que no lo ve? ¡Se van a matar!-gruñó.

Pero Mu de Aries no oía los reclamos de la chica. Estaba expectante a lo que ocurría. Su alumno estaba parado ahí, demostrando valentía, tratando de encontrar el camino verdadero. Quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar, cual era su límite. Quizás su alumno sólo buscaba su camino, ya no era un niño. Estaba seguro que Kiki no perdería esa batalla, ponía las manos al fuego por él.

-Vamos, quiero pelear enserio. No quiero peleas de niños…

'' _¡Asesino!'' _

-¡Argh!

'' _¡Eres lo peor de tu raza! … ¡COBARDE!'' ''Sólo me quieren como un arma'' ''No voy a parar hasta que el mundo me mire como su amo''_

-¡Suelta la maldita daga!-bramó.- ¡SUELTALA!

'' _¿Por qué niegas tu naturaleza? ¿Es que acaso odias tu sangre?'' ''Somos uno y eso nunca cambiara''_

-¡AAAAAH!

''_Cuando hay esperanza…'' ''…necesitas ayuda'' ''Resolveremos esto juntos''_

-¡BASTA!-Kiki estaba de rodillas en el suelo, temblando. Luego se escucharon sollozos y algo parecido a ruegos.-Basta… déjame en paz…

''_Es mi turno''_

-¡AAARGH!-Sus cabellos comenzaron a teñirse de un morado oscuro. Su piel pálida iba siendo invadida por manchas que estaba vez ardían como el fuego. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color oscuro y ahora reflejaban demencia. Sus colmillos le daban un aspecto aterrador y sus labios se tiñeron de un rojo sangre. Por ultimo, un halo de energía negra cubría su delgado cuerpo.

-Bien.-susurró Ludvig mientras soltaba la daga y se preparaba para quedar a la altura de su rival.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

A las afueras del Templo Principal todo estaba en silencio. Parecía no haber mayores complicaciones, por lo menos no en los alrededores. Ya habían observado que en la casa de Piscis había mucho movimiento, pero sólo se trataba de unos aprendices que cuidaban a dos heridos.

Ikki estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien. Los doce templos estaban desprotegidos y eran un blanco fácil para atacar, entonces ¿Por qué ninguno de los enemigos se presentaba? Claramente todo estaba planeado. El Santo de Fénix ya había manifestado su descontento con la estrategia de Shion. Desobedeciendo las órdenes del Patriarca, se aventuro a vigilar más allá de los alrededores intuyendo, quizás, lo que se avecinaba.

Sus ojos miraron con sorpresa y horror lo que parecía ser el ''contraataque'' del enemigo. Eran muchos hombres vestidos de negro, portando sables, todos ellos con claras intenciones de atacar. Se acercaban sigilosamente por uno de los caminos empedrados que llevaban directamente al Templo Principal, evitando así atravesar los Doce Templos Zodiacales.

-¡Se acercan! ¡Prepárense!- gritó mientras volvía a tomar su posición.

Los Santos de Bronce y Shion se prepararon para atacar. Miraban a todos lados, expectantes a lo que iba a suceder. Entonces, el sonido de dos sables chocando dio inicio a una nueva batalla. Miles de hombres rodearon el Templo Principal, amenazando a los Caballeros con sus afilados sables. Uno de ellos dijo:

-Queremos entrar al Templo Principal, ¡Apártense!

-La diosa Athena nos ha dado ordenes de proteger este Templo y de evitar que alguien entre.-habló Shion con serenidad.-Y siendo ustedes enemigos, la única solución es pelear.

-Los Santos de Athena siempre han sido insensatos.-gruñó el hombre.-Pero si así lo quieren… ¡Entonces mueran!- Los hombres se abalanzaron sobre los caballeros.

Seis Caballero de Athena no podían contra ese gran grupo de enemigos. Pero es sus manos estaban el resultado final de la batalla: perder o ganar. Si morían, morirían en su ley. Estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas, defendiendo la causa de Athena, defendiendo sus principios. Lucharían hasta el final, por la tierra, por los humanos.

La resplandeciente luz verde hizo que Seiya de Pegazo girara su vista hacia la puerta del Templo Principal. Estaba irrumpiendo en Templo, era un cosmos maligno, terriblemente maligno. Entonces un gran estruendo que venía de adentro del Templo se escuchó. Pegazo entro corriendo a ver que era lo que sucedía, preocupado por la seguridad de Athena. Su cara palideció al ver dos bolas de energía gigantes chocando una contra otra. Athena esta tratando de frenar el ataque.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

Los pies de Ludvig se separaron de la firmeza de la tierra, levitando. Se podía ver como su cuerpo concentraba energía maligna. Sus cabellos rubios se erizaron, así como sus ojos iban perdiendo ese color negro para tornarse de un color amarillento. De sus manos salieron garras, y lo que antes era cabellos lisos ahora era una gran melena dorada. Su brazalete brillo con intensidad y parecía adherirse al brazo de Ludvig.

-La diferencia entre nosotros dos: yo si supe aprovechar la oportunidad que me brindaron.-La voz de Ludvig se había vuelto gruesa.-Tú desperdiciaste estúpidamente el poder que te brindaban y al verte atrapado decidiste huir. Ahora ha llegado el momento de demostrar lo que vales…-Ludvig corrió a hacia Kiki, dispuesto a atravesarlo con sus garras. Pero el aprendiz de Aries era astuto y esquivo a Ludvig dando una voltereta.

Ludvig estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para atacar sin que su oponente siquiera previniera el ataque, pero algo estaba fallando con el aprendiz de Aries. Por más que intentaba atacarlo, siempre lo esquivaba. Llegó el momento en el que el primero en recibir un golpe fue Ludvig, quien fue lanzado contra el suelo. Este se puso de pie inmediatamente y golpeó a Kiki con todas sus fuerzas para luego clavarle sus garras en el brazo.

-¡ARGH!-El aprendiz de Aries termino tumbado en el piso. Ludvig se le acerco lentamente.

-Esto no ha terminado.-Volvió a golpearlo.- ¡Levántate!-gruñó.

-Se acabó el juego.-Kiki golpeó a Ludvig en el estómago provocando que los papeles se inviertan. Ahora él llevaba el control.

Kiki golpeo a Ludvig hasta que este gimiera de dolor. La sangre mancho su rostro y sus manos. Para él, Ludvig se lo merecía. Se merecía todos esos golpes, merecía ser torturado, merecía morir. Poco a poco una sonrisa sádica se iba extendiendo por su rostro. Disfrutaba hacerle daño, le gustaba ver la sangre de su enemigo en sus manos. Era una sensación intensa, sumamente agradable.

-¡Argh!...Eres un asesino.-susurró Ludvig jadeando-Siempre fuiste un asesino, tú y yo… tenemos más cosas en común de lo que crees… sólo que yo… ¡No me rendiré!-Con un rápido movimiento, Ludvig, desgarró la piel de Kiki. Este retrocedió presa del dolor que sentía.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos para luego abalanzarse uno sobre otro. Sus cuerpos chocaron, situación aprovechada por Kiki para clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de Ludvig, mientras que este arañaba la espalda de su enemigo. Eran como dos bestias peleando una contra otra, de manera violenta, sin que les preocupara morir. Los golpes iban y venían, la sangre termino por manchar el verde pasto evidenciando lo brutal de la pelea.

Los dos chicos se separaron. Estaban cansados, el cuerpo les dolía. Habían perdido mucha sangre y no iban a aguantar mucho tiempo. Los dos se posicionaron para atacar. Como la última vez, pero ahora terminarían lo que dejaron pendiente. Así la vida les costara.

-¡Stardust Revolution!

-¡Great Mountain Smasher!

Las dos bolas de energía chocaron para luego unirse y hacerse uno. Los dos muchachos ya no podían aguantar más y desistieron. Ha consecuencia de esto la energía acumulado rebotó a sobre ellos, quedando tirados en el piso. Los dos bañados en sangre, temblado por el dolor que le causaban las heridas y tratando, inútilmente, ponerse de pie.

Un hombre montado en caballo apareció. Atrás de él, unos cinco hombres más que parecían ser sus sirvientes. Se quitó la capucha y se acercó a Ludvig, examinó por un momento las heridas y luego, poniéndose de pie, le dijo al Caballero de Aries:

-La batalla ha terminado. Los santos de Athena han perdido a medio ejército.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Mu. Pero el hombre no lo escuchó…

-Llévate a tu alumno que yo me llevare al mío. Y prepáralo, porque yo, Bálder, te juro que este enfrentamiento se volverá a repetir y no habrá marcha atrás.- Tomó a su alumno en brazos y subió con él al caballo.- Que débiles son todos ustedes, no sirven para vivir una guerra.-diciendo esto, el hombre se fue del lugar.

Rinsing estaba paralizada, no podía acercarse a su amigo. No se atrevía a verlo. Era muy duró para ella ver a su compañero en ese estado, realmente triste. Había dejado de llover y era de madrugada. El sol se asomaba por las montañas, pero aún todo seguía oscuro. Y entonces, cuando un graznido se escuchó, Rinsing llegó a la conclusión de que todo había sido planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

A lo lejos, Sigthus y Minato observaban la partida de Ludvig. Muchas caras conocidas se unían a una falsa diosa que prometía un nuevo orden y la derrota de Athena y sus santos.

Mientras, en el Templo Mayor, una Diosa caía al suelo inconsciente, victima del cansancio y la preocupación. Sumado a eso, una fiebre alta provocada por la batalla que acaba de sostener con otra deidad. Y el caballero pegazo a su lado, como siempre había hecho, como siempre lo haría.

_La mayor traición ocurrida en la historia de la orden de Athena. Ese día difícilmente seria olvidado…_

* * *

><p>Eh…Hola. Pueden considerar este capitulo como el final (Porque como dije en mi profile que esto solo trataba de cómo llegó a pasar lo de la traición y lo que le ocurrió a Kiki). Lo otro seria un extra. Si un extra…<p>

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos!


	15. Nuevos Tiempos

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Su creador es el maestro Masami Kurumada

¡Gracias Kurumada por esta obra de arte! ¡Saint Seiya!

* * *

><p>Nuevos Tiempos.<p>

_Mis ojos miraron con tristeza ese cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sus cabellos había vuelto a ser rojos, sus ojos habían recuperado ese color vivo. Aún así su semblante era el mismo: Un chico destrozado por las grandes pruebas que le impuso el destino. Mi mente buscaba una respuesta positiva, algo que me dijera que mi compañero no iba a morir. Al menos que me dijera que no sufriría._

_Observe como el Caballero de Aries, su maestro, se acercaba a él. El aprendiz apoyó sus brazos en la tierra, podía escuchar sus gemidos de dolor. Yo tenía muy claro que la última persona que el aprendiz de Aries quería ver era su maestro. Hace muchas horas yo había escuchado un rumor sobre una discusión que Kiki sostuvo con su maestro. Pero para mi sorpresa, el aprendiz miró directamente a los ojos al Caballero de Aries. Por sus mejillas resbalaban gotas de sangre, mezcladas tal vez con lágrimas. Él no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Sus ojos reflejaban todo un mar de sentimientos. Y antes de que pudiera decir ''Perdón'', Mu de Aries asintió levemente mientras cubría a su alumno con su capa._

_Mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver como la sangre manchaba (casi en su totalidad) la blancura de la capa. Los ojos de Kiki se iban cerrando con lentitud, dirigió su mirada hacía mí, que me encontraba a unos metros de él. Al verlo inconsciente pude comprobar que por más astuta, serena o inteligente que fuera, jamás lograría sobrevivir en esa nueva guerra que se nos acercaba. Era muy débil, incluso para mirar el cuerpo de mi amigo. Quizás, en ese instante, sentí lo mismo que Kiki habría sentido unos meses antes: Esa sensación de inutilidad que lograba hacerte un nudo en la garganta y derramar lágrimas de dolor, frustración y fracaso. _

_De pronto me encontraba junto a otros aprendices, caminando hacia el Santuario. Shikaro a mi lado, callado. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, jamás descubriría lo que pasaba por la mente de Shikaro. Shain regresaba derrotado, su hermana no estaba por ninguna parte. La idea de la supuesta muerte de Rhein comenzó a rondar por mi cabeza. No era posible que no haya aparecido._

_Sigthus y Minato se presentaban indiferentes ante la situación. No era nadie para juzgarlos, pero no me parecía correcta su actitud tan arrogante e inmadura. Pero siempre me enseñaron que las actitudes de una persona no era más que disfraces, una estrategia para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos. Sin embargo, yo no estaba segura de lo que pasaba por sus cabezas y deje de lado mi molestia. De pronto noté la presencia de Eskol. El aprendiz de Tauro, como era de esperarse, actuó caballerosamente con Nekhbet. El aprendiz llevaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo fornido de quien, al parecer, era Alcander. Nekhbet mantenía la cabeza agachada, rechazaba con frialdad los intentos de Eskol para calmarla. _

_El olor a muerte se percibía por los alrededores. Cuerpos tirados uno sobre otro, algunos siendo devorados por animales salvajes. El cuerpo mutilado de un niño parecía ser la presa favorita, siendo disputada por una manada de lobos hambrientos. Y viendo el Rodorio completamente destruido, supuse que era imposible que algún habitante estuviera vivo._

_La situación del Santuario no se distanciaba mucho a la situación del Rodorio. Al llegar pude notar la tristeza con la que muchos santos y soldados retiraban los cuerpos de quien antes eran aprendices. Entonces Shikaro, actuado de manera espontánea y sin prestar atención al llamado de los caballeros, fue corriendo hasta un lugar apartado. Me quede observando, hasta que pude notar la presencia de dos aprendices. Uno de ellos era Rasmus, que por más sorprende que sonara, estaba llorando amargamente sobre varios cuerpos de niños. Pude escuchar su llanto desconsolado y su voz llena de odio que maldecía a los traidores. A su lado una aprendiz que no llegue a distinguir quien era. _

_Un santo de Plata llegó a llevarse los cuerpos. Pero Rasmus se lo impidió, soltando toda clase de reclamos hacia su ''ineptitud'' como caballero. Entonces Shikaro trató de calmarlo, argumentando que la culpa de todo lo tenían los traidores y dejando en claro que nada tenían que ver otros caballeros. Recibió el mismo trató que el Caballero de Plata. Shikaro era muy orgulloso como para quedarse tranquilo después de los insultos de Rasmus, levanto su puño amenazadoramente dispuesto a callar al aprendiz de Cáncer. Avancé unos centímetros, estaba dispuesta a ir con Shikaro, pero tal disposición desapareció como desaparecen las huellas en el desierto. No sabría decir si fue por miedo o por el hecho de que estaba apunto de desobedecer a mis superiores. Pero de cualquier manera, el Caballero de Tauro ya estaba ahí para detener a los dos muchachos._

_Horas más tarde me encontraba en el Templo de Virgo, sola en mi habitación. El Templo de Piscis se había convertido en una especie enfermería improvisada. Según lo que me había enterado, ahí estaban Karsten y Soteiros. Los aprendices, o la mayoría de ellos, estaban en sus templos por órdenes de sus respectivos maestros. _

_Los Caballeros Dorados se encontraban en una reunión de urgencia. Al parecer la diosa Athena había caído enferma. Pero yo estaba segura de que no sólo se trataba de la diosa Athena, debía de ser algo más importante. No dudaba de la importancia de la diosa y su estado delicado, pero eso no era suficiente para llamar a una reunión de urgencia. _

_En mi mente también rondaba la preocupación, pues el cuerpo de Kiki había sido llevado a otra parte y no, como yo pensaba, el Templo de Piscis. La pregunta era: ¿Dónde?_

_Tiempo después, cuando comenzaba a amanecer, Shikaro llegó con noticias. Él había escuchado todo. Llegó con semblante serio, muy alejado de su personalidad. Se sentó a mi lado y con voz suave me dijo:_

''_Se esta complicando. Reforzaran la seguridad, los aprendices no podrán salir sin estar acompañados por alguien mayor. Se registraran todos los rincones, incluso los templos, están previniendo la infiltración de traidores. '' En un primer momento no logré entender lo que trataba de decir. Shikaro me miró directamente y me aclaro las cosas: _

''_Debemos ocultar todo lo que delate a Kiki. Nada de eso debe de verse. Sus vendas, sus ropas, las manchas de sangre. Todo. '' Parecía simple, pero no lo era. No había lugar donde esconderlo, no podíamos salir sin compañía de un mayor. No iba a ser posible dejar en nuestras habitaciones, pues eventualmente las registrarían. Enterrar las ropas era un buen plan, pero no había un lugar para hacerlo. Shikaro continúo: _

''_Nos interrogaran. Lo escuche cuando la mayoría de ellos se fueron. Aries, Leo, mi maestro y el tuyo se quedaron unos minutos más para conversar con el Patriarca. Aioria no estaba enterado, así que la noticia lo sorprendió. El hecho es que ya saben lo de Kiki y han dicho que nos interrogaran por separado. Bueno… cuando Rhein aparezca. ''_

'' _¿Qué haremos? Shikaro, debemos de ponernos de acuerdo. '' dije. _

''_No es sólo eso. Rinsing, es posible que no nos veamos las siguientes semanas. Trataran de mantenernos lejos_

_.'' De su bolsillo sacó un pedazo de papel arañado, o eso parecía. ''Cuando Rhein regrese nos reuniremos una noche y planearemos esto. Pero si no regresa en tres días, tendremos que planearlo nosotros. ''_

_Si bien me parecía una idea descabellada, por el hecho de salir de noche como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, era la única manera de encubrir a nuestro amigo. En el papel había una especia de plano de los alrededores de Los Doce Templos Zodiacales, todo estaba planeado al cálculo. Shikaro incluso había anotado la hora y los minutos del recorrido._

''_Han tenido una discusión muy fuerte, los caballeros. Nunca había escuchado a Dohko gritar tan fuerte y con esa prepotencia. Los dejó callados. '' Sonreí levemente. Shikaro se despidió de mí y salió por la ventana. _

_El día pasó sin contratiempos. No hubo entrenamiento, todos estaban colaborando en la reconstrucción del Santuario. Como dijo Shikaro, no podía acercarnos sin que alguien estuviera cerca. Nos ponían tareas difíciles evitando así que pudiéramos cruzar palabras. _

_En la tarde pude ver a Soteiros acompañado de su hermano Deo. Parecía estar bien, un poco pálido. Me entere también, por parte de ellos, lo que les había sucedido después de que Rhein y yo nos fuéramos. Al parecer Soteiros no había podido soportar la precisión de la batalla y su cuerpo esta muy cansado como para seguir luchando. Entonces me pregunte como estaría Rhein, ya habían pasado horas desde su desaparición. Shain y el Caballero de Sagitario fueron a buscarla. Esperaba que la encontraran._

_Nhiuty también se veía mal. Caminaba de un lado para otro, preocupada. Intente hablar con ella, pero parecía ausente. Su amiga me confirmó que las medicinas de Karsten eventualmente se acabarían y que no había lugar donde encontrar otras, ya que el único lugar era el Rodorio. No estaba del todo enterada sobre la situación de Karsten, incluso pedía verlo, pero se me negó la entrada a sus aposentos. Quizás estaba muy delicado._

_Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Me encerré en mi habitación recurrentemente comenzando a pensar sobre lo que había pasado. No todo estaba perdido, Shikaro, Rhein y yo ayudaríamos a Kiki a salir de sus problemas. Él ya había pasado por mucho, callado y sufriendo en silencio. Quizás su error fue no decir nada. Pero todo estaba hecho y nada iba a cambiar. _

_Para mi sorpresa Shikaro entró otra vez a mis aposentos. Esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se me acercó lentamente, como ideando lo que iba a decirme. Sus ojos rondaron la habitación y luego me miró directamente. Podía ver la demencia en su rostro, estaba loco de alegría._

''_Él… Kiki… él esta en una cabaña. Lo llevaron ahí para que nadie pudiera verlo. '' Su voz se hacia más emocional. ''Pero nosotros podemos ir. Se nos ha permitido ir, aunque por separado, pero al menos lo podremos ver. '' Por primera vez en mi corta vida me sentí realmente emocionada. Yo no esperaba ver a Kiki sino hasta que despertara. ¿Por qué habrían tomado esa decisión? Consideraba que ellos querían mantenernos alejados y eso implicaba no ver a Kiki. Pero, aunque me resultase raro, no podía negar que estaba feliz. _

_Y todo fue mejor cuando a media noche quien me visito no fue Shikaro, sino Rhein. Esta una poco desaliñada, supuse por los momentos vividos en el bosque. Nos sentamos mirando hacia la ventana, conversando sobre los últimos hechos ocurridos. Me dijo que no había regresado antes porque podía oler la muerte cerca y tenía miedo de encontrar con un santuario destruido. Había tropezado con una piedra y perdió el conocimiento al caer en la arena. Pero me impresionó más la manera en que me mostró su ''primera cicatriz de guerra''. Eran dos grandes rayas que cruzaban horizontal y verticalmente un lado de su frente. Aunque aún no se le podía llamar cicatriz, ya que la herida no había cerrado, le daba un aspecto de fortaleza a Rhein. Me aseguró que esa herida cicatrizaría y se quedaría ahí para siempre. No le molestaba en absoluto, incluso parecía que le divertía._

_Pensándolo detenidamente, me pregunte porqué no nos habían avisado sobre la aparición de Rhein. ¿Se trataba de una estrategia para evitar que nos encontráramos? Le pregunte a Rhein sobre su situación, confirmándome ella que se había escapado por unos momentos para hablar conmigo. Estaba en la casa de Leo, sólo su hermano la había visitado. Sí mis sospechas eran ciertas, todo estaba planeado para poder interrogarnos al día siguiente. Lo más sensato era llamar a Shikaro._

_Fui yo personalmente. Shikaro seguía despierto, quizás planeando algo. Hice un par de señas para que me siguiera. No dijimos nada para evitar que alguien nos descubriera. Su cara de sorpresa fue única al ver a Rhein. Pero había cosas más importantes que hacer. Con voz clara le dije lo que sospechaba._

_Los dos me miraron con expresiones serias. Explique detenidamente la situación, intentando poner a Rhein al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_En todo el tiempo que había estado en el Santuario jamás había estado tan desacuerdo en las acciones que cometían. Simplemente era intolerable. Ocultar a Rhein dejándonos preocupados, pensado que muy posiblemente estaba muerta, era ofensivo. Sabía muy bien que esa era la forma de demostrar el poder que tenían sobre nosotros. Pero yo no podía protestar sobre las acciones que se tomaban. El Santuario tenía motivos muy poderosos para hacerlo que lo hicieron. Además, cuestionar las acciones del Patriarca era una acción insensata. En estas ocasiones, yo, como una simple aprendiz, tenía que tragarme mis palabras, bajar la cabeza y ahogar mi rabia ante este hecho. Y de alguna manera, tragarme también mi orgullo._

_Shikaro meditó unos segundos su respuesta ante mis sospechas. Rhein y yo nos sentamos junto a él. Después, soltando una carcajada, se puso de pie. A modo de relato, nos propuso una teoría sobre lo que le habría ocurrido a Kiki. Si bien era una buena teoría, considerando que sabíamos poco sobre lo que en realidad le había ocurrido, había ciertos puntos contradictorios. Shikaro justifico eso como la base de nuestro plan, habiendo contradicciones era lógico pensar que nosotros no teníamos la menor idea de lo que pasaba. Pero no me resultaba del todo convincente._

_Al siguiente día desperté nerviosa. Quizás hasta confusa. Todo lo planeado era contrario a mi ética. Estaba en contra de mí, era opuesto a mis principios. En esos momentos yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, principalmente porque temía romper las reglas. Actitud, lo sabía muy bien, que debía desaparecer de mi personalidad. Rogué a todos los dioses que me ayudaran en esta encrucijada, que por favor no me dejaran a la deriva y fallara como muchas veces había temido. En mis manos estaba el bienestar de un amigo._

_Estando ya con mis ropas de entrenamiento, decidí salir de mi habitación para comenzar una nueva jornada de entrenamientos. Pero ese día de ninguna manera entrenaría. Mi maestro me comunico que debía de presentarme ante el Patriarca, pues este tenía que hablar conmigo. Amablemente me acompaño hasta el templo principal, pensé que esto estaba planeado. Permanecí impasible, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Al entrar al Templo pude ver como Shikaro salía de una habitación, muy enfadado. Incluso parecía indignado. No pude comprender su molestia. De hecho, nunca supe lo que él y el Patriarca se habían dicho._

_La habitación era como una especia de oficina. Grandes estantes llenos de libros, pergaminos que seguramente contenían muchos datos del Santuario. Una gran ventana por donde la luz del sol entraba y daba un toque primaveral a la habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Hice una reverencia a mi superior, tratando de parecer segura. Tomé asiento. El Patriarca mantenía un semblante serio, pero no intimidante._

''_Supongo que habrás visto un tanto enfadado a tu amigo'' dijo rompiendo el silencio. ''Sin duda es una chico muy decidido. '' Estaba cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, seguramente para distraerme._

''_Disculpe, ¿Para qué me ha llamado?'' Él sonrió levemente. ''No lo entiendo…''_

''_Rinsing, eres muy lista como para no darte cuenta que esto es un interrogatorio. Me sorprenderías si es que…''_

''_Pues no lo sé'' Ese fue mi primer error. ''Lo lamento, señor. '' Ha estas alturas, el Patriarca Shion había perdido la sonrisa._

''_Dime Rinsing, ¿Tú notaste un cambio en el aprendiz de Aries?'' Claramente el Patriarca y Kiki no eran muy cercanos. De hecho, Kiki evitaba cualquier acercamiento con Shion._

''_No. Kiki siempre fue así de reservado. Me extraña que nunca hubiera notado ese detalle. '' Yo había conocido a Kiki de esa manera. Un chico reservado, rebelde y aparentemente fuerte. Pocas veces le vi llorar. Desconocía su antigua personalidad, que como se decía, era jovial y divertida. Me era imposible imaginarlo haciendo bromas, y si las hacía, era muy extraño._

''_Me refiero a su comportamiento. ¿Notaste acciones extrañas?''_

''_Sólo cuando él me insulto. Siempre me había defendido. '' _

_Yo sabía muy bien que esa humillación pública que sufrí a manos de Kiki, no era más que un intento desesperado por tratar de aislarse. Intento que finalmente me causo mucho daño. Kiki era mi amigo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Era como recibir un puñal por la espalda._

'' _¿Trataba de aislarse?'' Mis cabellos se erizaron. El Patriarca había estado leyendo mi mente, detalle que se me había olvidado. '' ¿Qué es lo que…?'' Me puse de pie inmediatamente, retrocedí. Estaba cometiendo error tras error. '' ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?''_

'' _Con su permiso Gran Maestro, necesito retirarme. '' _

''_No. Quiero que me expliques esto. '' Se acercó a mí, me tomó de los brazos obligándome a que lo mirara. '' ¿Qué le sucedía al aprendiz de Aries?''_

''_No lo sé'' _

'' _¡¿Qué le sucedía?'' Su voz era, de cierta manera, intimidante. Pero yo no podía reaccionar. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para responder de acuerdo a lo planeado. '' ¡Rinsing!''_

''_Debe de saberlo. Usted lo sospecha, sin embargo se rehúsa a creer. '' La expresión de sorpresa se veía reflejada en la cara del Patriarca. ''Usted y el Santo de Aries, siendo por naturaleza sabios, deberían de saber que un chico no puede soportar el peso que conlleva ser un futuro Santo de Oro y a la vez ser el último de una raza prácticamente extinguida. Y cuando este en una edad madura tendrá que desposarse con una mujer sólo para continuar su dinastía y brindar honor a sus antepasados, algo que él no desea. '' Era tarde ya para retractarme. Había dicho algo que era significativo en la vida de Kiki. El plan fue desechado por mis propias palabras. _

_Sin embargo, yo esperaba otra reacción por parte del Patriarca. Él me soltó, dio media vuelta y suspiró, claramente cansado. El silencio era incomodo, no me atrevía a decir alguna palabra. Estaba en falta con el Patriarca, no era muy honorable hablarle así a la máxima autoridad del Santuario. Sentado en su silla, acariciándose las sienes, claramente por el dolor de cabeza que le causaba todo esto, me pregunte si no habría hecho mal al decirle todas esas verdades…_

''_Lo siento señor, no volverá a repetirse. Esperare mi castigo…'' Hizo una seña para que me callara y otra vez silencio. Estaba yendo de mal en peor._

''_Rinsing, alguna vez… ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porque Kiki y yo jamás fuimos tan cercanos?'' _

''_Cuando Athena logró que volviéramos a la vida… yo sabía que esto sólo era una medida más para preparar al Santuario. El aire que se respira en esta tierra parece ser calmo, pero detrás de todo hay algo que nos inquieta, a mí y a Dohko. Y finalmente llegamos a la conclusión que una guerra se acercaba. Yo como Patriarca debó de velar por la prosperidad del ejército de Athena. Después de reposar lo suficiente examine a cada uno de los aprendices. Consideraba que todos calificaban para portar las sagradas armaduras doradas, todos excepto el aprendiz de Aries. Era sólo un niño de diez años, muy diferente a lo que Mu me había comentado. Lo observe por semanas, meses quizás. Pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: No servía ni siquiera para ser soldado. _

_A pesar de ser de la mi raza, el niño jamás daba una pelea que al menos me gratificara. Era una decepción para mí. Confiaba en que el último de nuestra raza fuera el más talentoso, más fuerte, que fuera el mejor caballero de la orden. Mi error fue ese. Esperaba mucho de un pequeño que apenas comenzaba a vivir. Perdí el interés en él. Comencé a discriminarlo, sin siquiera darme cuenta. Todas las tareas importantes que como aprendiz debía de llevar las reemplace por simples encargos que ciertamente eran inútiles. Mientras, él miraba como sus compañeros viajaban, cumplían misiones menores resultando verdaderamente útiles. En muchas ocasiones note como miraba con anhelo a los demás aprendices partir. Sin embargo mi mente no quería que viera más allá de lo evidente._

_El tiempo pasó con rapidez. Ya era hora de que tomara una decisión sobre el aprendiz de Aries. Era definitivo expulsarlo de la orden. ¿Pero quién lo reemplazaría? Pase mucho tiempo buscando un chico que fuera la mejor opción para reemplazarlo. Instigaba al Caballero de Aries para que dejara el entrenamiento del aprendiz, pero este jamás dio una respuesta. Hasta que un día la mirada seria de Kiki se convirtió una mirada de total aversión hacia mi persona. Y cada día su odio hacia mí aumentaba. Al leer su mente sólo encontraba más odio. Ya había notado mi posición sobre su permanecía como aprendiz. _

_Había cumplido once años y su comportamiento no cambiaba. Incluso me había retado, pero yo no preste atención a su rebeldía. Comenzó a evitarme, inventaba toda excusa posible para no acudir a mi llamado. Y una noche discutimos. Era evidente que el Patriarca jamás se rebajaría de discutir con un simple aprendiz que se comportaba de manera rebelde y sin respeto a sus superiores. Pero yo accedí, respondía todos sus ataques. Entonces un destello en sus ojos hizo que me quedaran sin palabras. Mi mente era atacada por recuerdos muy antiguos y que me causaban dolor. Claramente era el aprendiz, que inmediatamente retrocedió asustado. Lo mire con sorpresa pues nunca antes un aprendiz había logrado vencerme en cuanto a los poderes psíquicos se trataba. Y aquel niño que yo consideraba inútil para una guerra logró vencer a un caballero con una experiencia mayor a doscientos años. Naturalmente el chico huyó despavorido, quizás por el miedo que le podía causar mi reacción. _

_A partir de ese día comencé a notar los cambios en él. Pude ver que haba mejorado increíblemente. Atacaba con rapidez, astucia. Era uno de los aprendices más preparados que tenía el Santuario. Sin embargo desde aquel entonces siempre fuimos muy lejanos. Jamás hemos hablado abiertamente, se que él sigue teniendo rencor hacia mí y que nunca se dignara a entablar una amistad entre los dos. Pero yo he puesto mi esperanza en él, tiene un gran futuro. No le será fácil salir de esto, se que sufrirá mucho y es por eso que quiero ayudarle. Aunque el sienta desprecio hacia mi persona. Y esto no lo hago como Patriarca, lo hago como una persona mayor que ha visto sus cualidades. ''_

_Nunca había pensado en los problemas que Kiki hubiera tenido. De hecho, jamás note esa enemistad entre él y el Patriarca. Me di cuenta de inmediato que ese suceso había sido acallado por el mismo Patriarca con los cambios que ocurrían en el Santuario. Aún así me resultaba increíble que una persona tan sabia y pulcra como el Patriarca Shion haya sido capaz de dejar de lado a Kiki, de quien en esos tiempos se decía era un chico inteligente y frío, una persona más que eficaz para servir a Athena. _

_Mi interrogatorio fue corto, pero había revelado más de lo que estaba permitido. Al salir me extrañe por la ausencia de Rhein, que, según tenía entendido, aún no había sido interrogada. El asunto dejo de ser importante cuando me comunicaron que podía ir a ver a Kiki. _

_En una cabaña muy lejana, casi a los exteriores del Santuario, donde cualquiera se preguntaría el motivo del aislamiento. Claramente era el hogar de una amazona. Yo estaba sola, mi maestro supuso que necesita estar a sola. Algo acertado, porque realmente necesitaba tener un pequeño respiro después de todo el interrogatorio. Llamé a la puerta con cierta timidez, en realidad no me sentía preparada para ver a mi amigo. Y al abrirse la puerta y dar un pasó adentro me encontré cara a cara con el Santo de Aries. Nos miramos por unos segundos y luego él sonrió con melancolía. Se despidió de mí amablemente. Yo estaba sorprendida, y aunque el caballero no fuera de mi agrado total, estaba vez descubrí que era más humano de lo que yo creía. _

_Salude a las dos amazonas que, aparentemente, discutían sobre los medicamente que se le debía de aplicar al aprendiz. A pasos lentos camine hasta la habitación de Kiki. Era un tanto oscuro, aunque algunos rayos de luz se colaban por el techo. Su cama estaba acomodada para que no le cayera la luz del sol y en lo más apartado de la habitación. Pude distinguir sus cabellos rojos entre la oscuridad. Entonces, cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de él, retrocedí presa de mis lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer sin siquiera darme cuenta._

_Pero yo no me iba a alejar más. No en esa ocasión. Era débil mentalmente, pero eso justamente me obligaba a fortalecerme. Y si quería superarme debía de afrontarme. Camine lentamente hasta llegar a su lado. Lo miré. Estaba pálido, sus labios habían perdido color. Las vendas cubrían su torso y su rostro parecía ser tan falto de vida. Noté sus grandes ojeras que seguramente había sido productos de sus continuos momentos de depresión. Caí de rodillas junto a su cama. Lloré como en pocas ocasiones lo hacía. Mis puños golpearon el suelo con toda la rabia que había acumulado. Me lamente por no haber sido más valiente y fuerte, por no haber interrumpido esa batalla en la que mi amigo había resultado herido. Estuve mucho tiempo lamentando todo lo sucedido. Me abrace al cuerpo de Kiki pidiendo perdón y sollozando. Y al alejarme noté como una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla._

_Y aquí estoy yo. Escribiendo esta pequeña carta recordándote a ti, Kiki. Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde que fui a visitarte y aún no despiertas. Me han dicho que sufres fiebres altas y que sufres convulsiones. Cada día que pasa siento que tu tiempo aquí se acaba más y más. Ya no puedo verte pues desde hoy comienza mi estado de aislamiento y preparación para la próxima prueba de batalla._

_Shikaro acaba de pelear ayer. Ha hecho un trabajo excelente y logró derrotar a sus contrincantes. Pasó la prueba satisfactoriamente y supongo que dentro de unos meses se irá a continuar su entrenamiento en la cascada de Rozan. Rhein también ha peleado, su contrincante fue Eskol. Aunque no han perdido ni ganado, también han pasado la prueba. Ella se quedara a entrenar por aquí. Eskol se está preparando para un viaje de aventura donde el señor Aldebarán lo pondrá a prueba. Unas amazonas han tenido que ir de viaje para comprar medicina y algunas plantas curativas para ti y Karsten. Él ya se está recuperando. Hace unos días lo vi caminar por el jardín de rosas del Templo de Piscis. Aunque sospecho que en realidad se escapa de los cuidados de las amazonas._

_Yo por mi parte estoy entrenando física y mentalmente para mi próxima batalla. He dejado de lado el sentido de la vista. Ahora puedo guiarme sin necesidad de utilizar mis ojos. Aunque siento un poco de tristeza al saber que todos esos paisajes que antes observaba con sorpresa ya no los podre ver más. _

_Como dije, mañana comenzara mi estado de aislamiento. Shikaro está descontento con esto, argumentando que es una tontería más de mi maestro. Rhein, para mi sorpresa, ha llorado un poco. Era como una despedida. Esta carta también lo es. Kiki, espero verte despierto cuando esto termine. Quemare esta carta con la esperanza que el viento lleve mis palabras hacía ti y que de alguna manera logres escucharlas. _

_Nuevos tiempos nos esperan, pasaremos a ser la nueva generación. La seguridad de la humanidad estará en nuestras manos. Dejaremos nuestra niñez atrás y pasaremos a ser jóvenes que están dispuestos a proteger con su vida la tierra. Pero, en el fondo, seremos los eternos niños que se reunían al pie de un árbol para hacer bromas y conversar sobre nuestros problemas. _

_No olvidare esos momentos llenos de felicidad. Jamás los olvidare._

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Por fin he terminado el fic. ¡Gracias a lo que siguieron este trabajo mío! Nunca lo olvidare T.T<p>

Ya que termino es un peso menos XD.

De nuevo, Gracias.


End file.
